Demons, Akumas, and Love Oh My!
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Cover Art by Lucinda-chan Summary: It was certainly exciting. Having two boys from Japan living in her house! Not to mention attending her last year of school? It was certainly going to be an interesting year. But a lot can happen in a year. Especially in the 'City of Love' and even more when akumas and demons get involved. (Please don't kill me for pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Demons, Akumas, and Love. Oh My!**

YYH/MLB crossover

 **Pairings:** Kuwabara/Adrien-Chat Noir and Kurama/ Ladybug-Marinette (will focus more on the Kuwa/Chat-Adrien than the Kurama/Lady-Mari don't ask me why, blame my muses that decided to focus on them as I wrote *sweat drops*)

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own **Miraculous Ladybug** or anything related to the show or characters. I am not making a profit from this story.

I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or anything related to the show or it's characters. I am not making a profit from this story.

This disclaimer applies to this and all future chapters. Any other disclaimers will be put in the chapter they apply to.

 **Warnings:** Slight OOC (out of character), OCs (original characters), language, violence, spoilers from both shows, suggestive dialogue, M/M aka Yaoi aka male/male, M/F (male/female). These apply to this and all future chapters. Any more warnings will be listed before the chapter they apply to.

 **Words:** 4,092 (this is the actual story itself. No A/N, no ending thing; just pure story)

 **A/N:** So welcome to the first chapter of this crossover! I originally had a prologue for this story. It would have explained a little bit of each show. However, as I wrote the story I realized I referenced and went into detail on episodes. Plus I describe what everyone looks like anyway...sooo I decided to skip the prologue haha. Below I write when this story takes place in both shows. So if you are curious you can read them. If you don't, you might get confused by what I write haha. About 99.9% of the events mentioned about the past in this story, are real episodes or events that happened in each story. Anything that I make up, I'll say so at the end of the chapter the made up stuff is in haha.

Otherwise...it's here! Like I promised! I said July 1, 2016. And I try my absolute darndest to keep my purromises ^_~. It was hard to try and stay ahead of this story. I mean, I have the general idea of how I want it to go. However, it got harder as the 'deadline' got closer. Life wanted to get in the way haha *sweat drops* However, I was able to do as best as I could! I will try to post around the same time everyday. I want to keep this story going until it ends. And I want to have it finished being written quickly so all I have to do is post (and answer reviews haha). Once this story is completed (even if I am still posting this) I will start (or rather continue as I already started it haha) a request fic I recieved a while back. Then when I'm done with that story I will write another (hopefully oh God I hope so) story that has been on my mind for a while and I KNOW you all will enjoy *grins widely* So below is a quick 'catch up' as it were to where this story takes place in each show/anime/manga. That's the best way to explain it haha.

 **F** **or the Miraculous Ladybug series:** This takes place in their final year of high school. For those who don't know the show, they are only in their 10th grade. Also, the last episode of season one (Volpina) does not exist in this story. The reason? Well...I wouldn't have been able to write Lila/Volpina correctly as we barely saw her. Plus I don't know what is in both the second and third season which are not out yet. (that is for those of the YYH community that are reading this but didn't see/know about Miraculous Ladybug.).

 **For the Yu Yu Hakusho series:** I'm using the manga version (which is close to the anime but has some extra scenes that should have been in the anime but were not added). But it takes place after the demon tournament and still has a bit of the anime stuff in it. So after Genkai dies (the final time) and gives Yukina all of her land. Because his is mostly based off the manga I mention Kuwabara's dad. He is shown in the last manga (19) and is awesome. So he is in this chapter. Also, because of the huge 'time' difference between YYH and ML I made YYH take place in the same time period as ML. As ML has cell phones and computers while YYH does not haha. (side note, Kuwabara nor Kurama know how to speak French in the cannon of the anime or the manga. However, for purposes of this story they do)

So if you read those two tidbits and are pissed at the 'spoilers' *points to warning* I warned you haha.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Emerald eyes focused on the piece of paper in their hands. It was an important decision. A hard one at that. A sigh escaped the thin lips as one of the hands pushed away a long strand of red hair. If one didn't know, they would mistake this very attractive guy as a beautiful girl. His features were just borderline feminine.

"Have you decided?"

The young man turned to the voice. An older man had walked into the kitchen. The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes, which were hidden behind glasses. He looked to be in his early forties. He was wearing a brown business suit and a tie. He had a briefcase in his hand, looking ready to head off to work.

"I don't mean to rush you to decide, however I need to know your answer by the end of the day. I have to let my friend know soon."

The young man looked back down at the document in his hands.

It was a passport application. He had finished filling it out ten minutes before and was still debating if he should go or not.

"And you said I could bring a friend, right?" his tenor voice asked.

"Of course! My friend would love to have the company. Their place is a bit small but he insisted that they had an extra room for you and your friend. Well, as long as it's not a girl." the older man said with a chuckle.

The young man chuckled too before giving the paper another look. He looked back up at the man, before handing it to him.

"Then I shall go. I just need to call my friend and get permission from his father."

"That's fine Shuichi. I am happy you decided to go. It will be such a great experience."

Shuichi smiled.

"I appreciate it father." Shuichi said with a nod, " I only wish that Shuichi didn't get air sick. It would have been great for him to get the experience as well."

It was funny how his mother had fallen in love with a man who had a son with the same first name as her own son. His mother had only been married for a short time. However, Shuichi loved the man and his little brother. They weren't a step brother or step father to him. So he called the man father and his stepbrother Shuichi. What truly made the redhead respect and love the man was he treated his mother like a queen. That was the only thing that mattered to the red headed boy.

"I'm going to call now. I'm sure he will be allowed to go." Shuichi said.

The man nodded.

"I'll arrange everything after work. Just let me know what I'll need by then." the man said before leaving.

Shuichi pulled out his phone and called the number.

He had three friends. They had all been friends for four years, well one more so around eight. They were very tight however. Shuichi didn't find it hard for which one to bring with him.

"Sup?" came an older man's voice.

"Hello Kuwabara-sama, this is Kurama, Kazuma's friend." Shuichi said.

"Oh hi Kurama! How's everything?" came the jolly man's voice.

"Everything is fine. I actually wanted to ask your permission about something."

"Oh?" the man said a bit intrigued.

"It has to do with Kazu I'm assuming?" the man said as it sounded like he took in a drag of a cigarette.

"Yes. I am going to Paris, France for an exchange student program. I am able to bring a friend, and since Kazuma had studied French last year, I assumed he would be interested in coming with me."

"Really? That might be a good idea considering the ' ** _incident_** '." Mr. Kuwabara said.

Kurama could see the man do air quotes.

"That's another reason why I wanted to ask. So can he go?" Kurama asked.

"Well, he hadn't gotten into any of the college's he wanted to. And it doesn't look like he would be going to college this year, so it might give him a chance to get into the college he wants." Mr. Kuwabara said before taking another drag on his cig.

"Thank you very much Kuwabara-sama. Can I tell him?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, he's not busy right now, just training. He wanted to stay on his toes, just incase..." the man's voice implied something that Kurama seemed to understand.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep in touch with the rest of the details."

"I'm going out of town for a while, so update Shizuru with the details." he said, a wink obvious in his voice.

Kurama chuckled before the two hung up.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Sweat was on his brow as he stood in a defensive stance; out of breath. His curly gelled up orange hair was slightly loose from the droplets of sweat coming from his forehead. His narrow brown eyes looked over at the dummy that had old and new marks on it. In his hands was a glowing sword that looked like it was on fire.

Big hands gripped the hilt; which also looked to be on fire. The tall young man grinded his feet into the dirt below him and gave a small battle cry before rushing at the dummy. He was about to strike it when his phone began to ring. The sound, catching him off guard; caused him to trip and fall on his face. His sword vanishing when he hit the ground.

He let out a low growl before sitting up. He took out his phone and pressed the green button; without looking to see who was calling.

" **FOR THE LAST TIME URAMESHI, I CAN'T HELP YOU WITH THAT!** "

Before he could hang up the phone a voice got his attention.

"What's ' _ **that'**_ Kuwabara?" came a sly voice with a hint of amusement behind it.

Kuwabara blinked before pulling back the phone and seeing a picture of the redhead and the name Kurama with the picture.

"Oh sorry 'bout that Kurama. Urameshi's been bugging me to help him with a new case. Something about infiltrating an all girl school. He wants me to dress up like a girl and help him with the case."

"Oh?" Kurama asked with a bemused smile on his thin lips.

"Maybe he just wants to see you in a dress."

"That's not funny." growled Kuwabara.

Kurama chuckled for a moment before getting back to the point.

"I'm actually calling you to tell you something important."

Kuwabara seemed to stiffen at the words and turned serious.

"What's up?"

"I need someone to go with me to Paris, France and live there for a year. We would be attending the high school there, although it would be the last year. Your father already approved it and I'm going to go over the details with your sister." Kurama said.

Kuwabara sat there with wide eyes. Never in his wildest dreams did he **EVER** think he would go to Paris, let alone leave Japan.

"Don't be pulling my leg, man." Kuwabara said.

"I'm not Yusuke." Kurama chuckled.

"Yeah, but you can be just as bad as he is with the pranks."

"Not as bad as you." Kurama snickered, remembering the time Kuwabara tricked Yusuke into thinking Keiko and Botan had been killed; right after the Four Saint Beast mission.

Kurama thought about it fondly. It was the first time the four of them; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and himself; had gone on a mission.

"So you're being serious?" Kuwabara asked, breaking Kurama's thoughts.

"Yes. We are leaving in two weeks. So make sure to pack enough clothes for a year and anything that is important. We will most likely be sharing a room together, which will be small. So pack things that are necessary." Kurama said.

"Okay...although..." Kuwabara started.

"Hm?"

"Well, would it be okay for me to bring Eikichi? I mean he's my baby after all." Kuwabara asked.

Kurama thought for a moment.

"I would have to ask my father to ask his friend...but I'll do my best."

"Thanks Kurama."

"But no promises." Kurama said.

"I understand." Kuwabara said, a tightness in his chest.

He really hoped he could bring his cat with him.

"Alright, I'll keep you updated."

"Okay, later. And Kurama, thanks for inviting me."

Kurama could feel the smile through the phone.

"Of course. Goodbye."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Marinette! Wake up!"

A groan came from behind a quilt. The quilt moved before blackish-blue hair popped out from the quilt. They were in low pig tails, which were a little messy. Blue eyes blinked open as the girl sat up, stretching as she did. Her pale skin sparkled a bit as the rising sun shone through one of her windows.

"I'm up mom!" she shouted back, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped her light pink lips.

"We're leaving now!" came a male voice.

"We'll be back in an hour. Please make sure everything is ready for the boys." came the female voice again.

Marinette sat there, blinking her eyes before they widened.

Was that _**today**_? How could she have forgotten! She jumped out of her bed. However, that was a bad idea as her bed was located on a loft above the rest of her room. She yelped just as she caught herself from falling over the edge.

"Are you okay?" came a concern female voice.

"Y-yeah! I'll get ready now!" Marinette shouted before going down her ladder and heading over to her closet.

"Alright see you in a bit." her mother said.

"Love you!" both parents said through the trap door that had lead up to her room.

"Love you too!" Marinette said with a smile.

She heard footsteps go away as her parents left. She turned back to her closet.

"You forgot didn't you." came a giggle.

Marinette turned and saw a little red bug flying. It had a ladybug coloring of red with black polka dots. Her big blue eyes made the little thing adorable.

"Yeah." Marinette said with a shy smile.

"But I can't believe it Tikki! Two guys! There will be two **_guys_ ** living with us for a year! They will be going to ' ** _my_** ' school!" she didn't know what to think.

It was certainly exciting. Especially since the two were going to be staying right below her room. They didn't have any extra bedrooms, as the house was a business/apartment. The bakery, that her parents owned, took up most of the space. It only left room for two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. Well really one, as her bedroom was suppose to be a storage room/ attic.

Although Marinette didn't mind as she had her own balcony that she could get to from her bed. Her room was spacious and even had a chaise, a little sink with mirror and a desk that ran against one side of the room. It had her computer and where her crush's schedule hung...

Marinette's eyes widened. She had just taken off her pajama shirt, ready to change into a nice pink tan top when she realized something. She ran around her room, taring down the pictures of the blonde hair, green eyed, pretty boy model that basically decorated her room. She took down the schedule and was starting to shove them all under her chaise. It was amazing how it all fit without anything popping out.

"What are you doing?" Tikki asked, as she flew around, dodging the girl as she moved quickly.

"I can't let them see these." Marinette said, pointing to all the **_'stalker_** ' like pictures that were now hiding under her chaise. "They'll think I'm weird or a stalker!"

"Well..." Tikki said with a teasing smile.

"Oh hush." Marinette pouted.

She jumped when she hear her phone buzz. She picked it up, still just in her bra. A picture of a tanish girl appeared as it rang. The name said Alya right above the green ** _'answer'_** button. The picture showed the girl had big brown eyes that were hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, tho they looked good on her. Her brown hair was wavy and she was smiling as she gave the peace sign. A little black mole above her right eyebrow gave her some extra charm.

Marinette smiled before answering.

"Girl are they there yet?!"

Marinette had to pull her head away from the phone from her best friend's squeal.

"No, my parents just left to pick them up from the airport. But they should be back in an hour."

"I'm coming over." Alya said.

Before Marinette could respond, her best friend hung up. Marinette looked at her phone before laughing.

"She seems more excited then you." Tikki giggled.

"Well, it's the biggest scoop since Ladybug." Marinette said, winking at her little kwami.

Tikki giggled. Marinette giggled with her before shivering. She realized that she was still half naked. She went back to picking out an outfit.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Alya had gotten there in record time. Marinette had let her in and the two went up stairs. However, they didn't head into the bluenette's room. They stopped in the living room, or what use to be the living room. It had a day bed with the couch; which happened to be a pull out couch. The tv was still located against one of the walls, however it had a long dresser next to it, right under the two windows. A drying rack with hangers laid against the other wall.

"Wow, it almost looks like a room." Alya said looking around.

Marinette smiled.

"Yeah we did it last night." meaning her parents and she set it up.

"Looks good girl." Alya said with a grin.

"It's going to be interesting."

Marinette blinked as she saw a wide grin cross her best friend's lips.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you'll have two guys living right below _**your** _ bedroom." Alya said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Marinette's face flushed as she gave her friend a glare.

"They aren't ' ** _right_** ' under my room!" Marinette huffed.

It was the perfect spot in the house and only extra room to turn into a bedroom. It was across from the second bathroom, which had a shower. Marinette's parents, as well as the kitchen and second bathroom with shower; was located on the first floor, close to the bakery. The house had two entrances and was basically two different buildings in one.

"Whatever girl. If I was you, I wouldn't know what to do, especially if they are **_cute_**." Alya said with a grin.

Marinette growled.

"You know I like Adrien."

Alya's smile faltered a bit. She liked Adrien too, as a friend. However, she wished her best friend would find someone new. It was obvious he only thought of Marinette as a friend. Not to mention, he was oblivious to Marinette having a crush on him. However, Marinette wasn't able to confess to him, as she always ended up like a stuttering, blubbering mess. Although, it had gotten better over the years.

However, it was starting to get sad, in Alya's opinion.

"You never know tho. What if one of them sweeps you off your feet?" Alya said with a wink.

"That won't happen." Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

Alya was about to continue when the door was heard.

"We're home!"

Alya's smile widened and Marinette began to feel a bit awkward.

The two girls heard the footsteps as her parents came up, the two boys following. As soon as the two guys walked in the room, both Alya and Marinette stared.

One of the boys was really tall. Like he could have played basketball tall. He had short orange hair that reminded the girls like an Elvis Presley hair style. Although it didn't look too bad on him. He had high cheekbones that complemented his narrow brown eyes. He was lean and looked pretty strong. He wore a light blue jacket, unbuttoned. A white tank top was under his jacket and he wore dark blue jeans.

However the other boy made Marinette blush. He was almost as tall as the orange haired boy but his body was lean and slim. It reminded her a bit of Chat Noir's built. She shook her head at the vision of her partner. However, those green eyes caught her attention. However, they weren't the green of either her crush or her partner. No they were an emerald green. They stood out more with the long red hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight coming from the rising sun through the window.

This female looking boy wore light pink pants that matched the button down long sleeved pink shirt. He looked like he could have been a model, almost rivaling Adrien.

Marinette had to admit he was pretty hot. However, Adrien was the only one for her.

"Oh Alya, we didn't know you were here." Marinette's mother said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Alya said with a grin.

She had noticed the quick blush that crossed her best friend's face.

"Well, this is great. You can meet the boys." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said.

He was a tall man with a big chest and big hands. He had a brown mustache that made him look like a French baker. His brown hair was short but soft looking, just like his soft brown eyes.

"This is Shuichi Minamino." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said, pointing to the redhead.

He smiled at Marinette who gave a kind smile back.

"And this is Kazuma Kuwabara." her father said pointing at the carrot top teen.

He nodded but had a smile on his lips.

"Boys this is our daughter and her friend, Marinette and Alya." said Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.

She was a short Chinese woman. She had kind brown eyes. Her black hair was short and framed her face nicely.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." Shuichi said with a grin and a slight bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you too." Marinette said with a nod back.

Alya smirked at her best friend. It seemed Marinette wasn't interested, however her cheeks were telling a different story.

"Sup." Kuwabara said with a grin.

They had their suitcases in their hands. Marinette's dad was carrying two more. Each boy had brought three suitcases with them. They were going to be living for a year. However, one of the cases was a little pet carrier.

"Meow."

Marinette blinked and noticed the pet carrier.

"Shh it's okay Eikichi." Kuwabara said, lifting up the carrier and talking sweetly to the little calico cat.

"Thank you again for letting me bring him." Kuwabara said turning to Marinette's parents with a wide grin.

"I didn't know how I would be able to stay away from my baby for a year."

Marinette blinked and giggled behind her hand. She found that was **_too_** cute. Alya also thought it was cute and grinned. Shuichi smiled warmly at his friend. He was happy Kuwabara was able to bring his cat. It wasn't too hard to convince the Dupain-Cheng's to allow the boy to bring his beloved cat. They said they loved cats.

"Of course. We are happy to have all three of you." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a warm smile.

"I'm sure you boys are tired from the flight." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said as he looked at the boys.

"Actually, the flight wasn't bad." Shuichi said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement before looking around the room. He was trying to figure out a spot to set his carrier down and a nice spot to play with his cat later.

"Well, why don't the girls show you around. School doesn't start for another week so you have plenty of time to explore Paris." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng suggested.

"I'm up for some sightseeing." Kuwabara said as he put his carrier and suitcase on the day bed, "By the way, dibs."

Kuwabara turned to Kurama with a wide grin.

Kurama looked at the couch and sweat dropped.

'Great...' he thought.

Kuwabara noticed the look.

"Ya snooze ya loose." he chuckled.

The two girls giggled, while Marinette's parents laughed.

"Sightseeing sounds like a great idea!" Alya said, after she stopped her giggling.

A sly smile going towards Marinette, who gave her best friend a glare.

"I would love to check out the famous landmarks." Shuichi said with a warm smile as he put his stuff on the pull out couch.

Marinette was reminded of Adrien's smile, making her blush a bit.

"Is it okay if I let Eikichi out of his cage while we go?" Kuwabara asked looking at Marinette's parents.

Both smiled.

"Of course."

Kuwabara grinned before opening the door to the carrier.

Marinette's parents checked the time. It was almost seven o'clock.

"Well, we have to open the bakery. So you kids have fun." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said.

The teens waved them goodbye before the two went back down stairs.

"Well, where do you guys want to go?" Alya asked.

Kuwabara sat on the bed, holding his cat in his lap as he pet him, making the little cat purr. Kurama smiled at his friend before turning to the two girls. He found Marinette interesting. There was something about her that made him intrigued. However, he wasn't sure why or what it was.

"What do you suggest?" Kurama asked giving Marinette a warm smile.

Marinette didn't know why but those eyes seemed to entrance her. There was just something about this guy. But what made it worse, he reminded her _**too**_ much of Adrien.

"Why not just walk around. There's so much to see." Alya said with a wide grin.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara said with a grin before putting his cat on the bed.

The cat sat there and looked up at him with adorable eyes. Kuwabara chuckled before patting his head.

"I'll be back sweetie."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle and Kurama shook his head with a smile. Alya also had a smile on her lips.

"What?" Kuwabara asked looking at them.

He didn't understand why they were looking at him like that.

"Nothing Kuwabara." Kurama said with a smile.

Marinette blinked. Alya raised an eyebrow.

"You call him by his last name?" Alya asked.

Kurama turned to them and smiled.

"It's common in Japan."

"Yeah, but if you want, you can call me Kazuma. I don't care." Kuwabara shrugged before walking back to his redheaded friend.

"Okay." Marinette said smiling up at him.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Alya asked.

Before either of the boys could answer, their stomachs growled.

"Well I guess that's our answer." Marinette giggled.

They all laughed.

"Okay, why don't we grab something here before heading out?" Alya said pointing downstairs, recommending the bakery Marinette's parents own.

"Just let me get my purse. That way we can leave right after we eat." Marinette said, running back to her room.

"I'll be right back too." Alya said with a sly smile, following her friend.

Kurama and Kuwabara noticed it was located next to their ' _ **room**_ '. However Kuwabara pulled Kurama to the side.

"Oi Kurama, I don't know what it is, but I'm sensing something... ** _weird._** "

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his extra spiritual sensitive friend.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Like it's not a demon or a ghost. It's nothing I've sensed before."

"Where is it coming from?" Kurama asked, his green eyes glancing towards where the two girls had vanished to.

"That's the weird thing. It's coming from Marinette's room."

Before Kurama could respond the two girls had returned. Marinette's face red and looking annoyed, while Alya's face looked satisfied. Kurama smiled at the two girls.

Alya was smirking before Marinette turned around with a blush on her cheeks; leading them back towards the bakery side of the building. Kuwabara and Kurama following right behind them.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **Kuwabara had reacted faster than the girl or even Ladybug, who was ready to toss her yo-yo and grab her partner. Kuwabara dived and grabbed Chat as he rolled away. Kuwabara held Chat to his chest as they rolled. He stopped in a kneeling position. He still had the cat curled close to his chest. The carrot top glared at the girl. He didn't know what a Miraculous was or why the girl wanted it. All he knew was he, Kazuma Kuwabara was a samurai who protected the innocent.**_

 _ **Chat looked up at him blinking. He wasn't sure what was going on. One minute the akumatized girl was reaching for him and the next he was in the carrot top's arms. Kuwabara stood up and placed Chat on his feet. He took a step in front of the still stunned cat, his sword back out and in front of him.**_

 _ **"Okay Cheer-whatever yer name is. Yer getting on my nerves." he growled.**_

 _ **Kuwabara wouldn't hurt the girl but he would still protect this cat with his life. He would keep her from hurting Chat Noir. If he didn't, he couldn't call himself a cat lover! Not to mention, Chat was a cute little kitty. So he wouldn't let him get hurt, not on his watch!**_

 _ **Chat shook his head before reaching for his baton but realized it was still on the ground where he had been five seconds ago.**_

 _ **"I appreciate the assistance, but I'm a professional." Chat said feeling annoyed.**_

 _ **Sure, he was grateful to this guy for saving him however, he didn't like the fact he treated him like some damsel in distress.**_

 _ **"So am I." Kuwabara said with a sideways grin.**_

 _ **Chat blinked at him.**_

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you all in the next one! ^_~. (I hope haha)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Add on:** I own both The Cheer Master and Joseph. They are the only thing I own in this chapter. If you want to use them please ask permission. Thank you.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 5,133 ( _Pure story itself)_

 **A/N:** The way I will be updating the story is once a day. It will be at midnight (eastern time in the United States time) as I figured it would be easier. However, I work Saturday into Sunday (change prices at a grocery store on that night), so I will be posting Sunday's chapters on Sunday around noonish. Then post Monday's at midnight again. Just want to let you know that just so you know what to expect on the updating schedule. Also, it doesn't matter how many reviews I have. If just one person reviews (thank you Nekofairy) then I shall continue. I really don't need the reviews (tho I do truly appreciate them) However, as long as someone is reading and enjoying this story than i will keep on writing! For you, the fans *wide smile*

 **Reviews:**

 **Nekofairy-** That makes me so happy to hear that ^-^ Well, I have a lot written (tho more to write *sweat drops*) but there will be more! Kuwa/Chat is going to be romantic. Just like Kurama/Mari is romantic. I hope that is okay. I don't know, I feel like they would be cute. Especially with Kuwabara loving cats haha. Yup. That was the biggest thing I had (at first) when writing the story. Kuwabara is a bit dense in certain areas. However, his sixth sense is overpowered. But it's okay. Yeah but what kind of supernatural being? We have no idea haha (and no I won't even try to attempt to solve that in this story haha). Here is more!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The four teens had enjoyed a small breakfast that included a small coffee and croissants. It wasn't filling but it did the job to satisfy the boy's grumbling stomachs.

"That was great!" Kuwabara said with a wide grin.

"It has its benefits living above a bakery." Marinette said with a wink.

"You can say that again." He said with a hearty laugh.

Kurama smiled before turning to the bluenette. He looked at her while she chatted with Alya and a little with Kuwabara. He smiled. He was starting to really look forward staying at Marinette's for a year. They were walking, just letting Marinette's feet guide them. They started to walk up to the school.

"This is where we will be going to school." Alya said pointing to the school.

Kurama smiled. It was a nice looking school and looked like a museum, in his opinion. Kuwabara was about to say something when a chill went down his spine. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Kurama noticed first before the other two girls noticed.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

Kuwabara had felt something that felt similar to the aura he felt at Marinette's house. However, he had been sensing that aura even when they left the house. However, this aura, though the same, felt much different. It felt evil. It made him feel scared. His eyes turned to Kurama who could tell from those brown eyes something bad was going to happen.

 **"I AM CHEER MASTER!"**

They all turned to the school.

Marinette knew what was going on and inwardly growled.

'Why now...' she thought.

Alya was the first one to run towards the action, her phone out as she recorded.

"I'm here on the scene of an akuma attack!" Alya said pointing the phone to herself before turning it around to the akumatized victim.

Kuwabara and Kurama ran after Alya, not noticing Marinette staying back. She peeked into her purse.

"We need to find a place to transform and fast." Marinette whispered to Tikki who nodded.

She ran off to find an empty side street.

On the steps of the school stood a pretty girl. She wore a black cheerleader skit that stopped mid thigh. Her top was a dark purple with the letter C on it in black. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun, her blue eyes glaring straight at another blonde hair blue eyed girl.

The other girl's blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes. A white jacket was over the shirt, but not closed. She wore a black mini skirt and was pretty but had something about her that screamed 'spoiled brat'. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful. She turned and began to run away.

The girl calling herself Cheer Master twirled a baton. She looked ready to attack the other girl.

"Is it a demon?" Kurama asked, leaning close to Kuwabara.

"No. She's human but..."

"But?" Kurama asked.

However, before Kuwabara could answer, the girl had thrown the baton at the other girl.

"Watch out!" Kuwabara shouted before rushing in.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted, a fire like sword appearing in his hand.

He jumped just in time, hitting the baton away. However, it seemed to be like a boomerang as it returned to Cheer Master. She looked a bit peeved at not hitting her target.

Kurama frowned. This wasn't good. However, it wasn't like they could stand around and let an innocent bystander get hurt. However, now Kuwabara's power was caught on video, via Alya's phone.

Alya's eyes widened. She almost dropped her phone but was able to hold onto it.

"Y-you've seen it here first! This guy is Kazuma Kuwabara, an exchange student from Japan! It's his first day here and seems to be a superhero, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya said, turning the phone back to herself before turning it back to the action.

"Just to let you know, I don't hit girls." Kuwabara said, resting the sword on his shoulder.

"Oh how chivalrous." Cheer Master said before breaking her baton into two and rushing the carrot top.

Kuwabara yelped before blocking the attack.

Kurama looked around. There had to be something he could do, however, Kuwabara said this girl was human; not a demon. So what could he do? He was afraid of using his rose whip as it would hurt the girl.

His thoughts were brought back when the girl had gotten the upper hand. Kuwabara really didn't hit the girl. He even had two swords in his hands; glowing. However, he was focused so much on the baton that swung at him. Because of that, he couldn't do anything about the other one, that she would throw at him. It had already hit him three times.

Kuwabara growled. He had never hit a girl and he never would. However, that meant he was in some real deep shit. He jumped away from another attack but tripped, falling backwards. He dispelled his swords when he landed. His brown eyes glanced up and widened.

Cheermaster had an evil grin on her lips. However, Kuwabara froze when he sensed a strong evil presence surrounding the girl. An outline of a purple butterfly surrounded her face; like over sized glasses. She nodded; as if she was talking to someone.

"I'm working on it." she mumbled before the image disappeared.

She combined her two batons to make one. She brought her hand back, baton in hand; about to strike. Kurama growled and was about to reach into his hair to pull out his Rose whip...

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~_**

Clanking of swords echoed within the gym of the school. Two people in dueling gear were fencing in a fierce battle. It was like watching a dance as the two parried and lunged at each other.

However, the match ended when one of the fencers was able to disarm the other, knocking them onto the floor. The one on the floor removed the helmet revealing a young man who had brown hair that was a bit shaggy. He had a brown bread that complimented his brown eyes. He was a bit chubby in the face but he was still a bit handsome.

"You've gotten better, Joseph" said the other guy.

He removed his helmet to reveal blonde hair that was short but a bit wavy. He had green eyes that shone alongside the smile that graced his handsome face. He put his sword away before outstretching his hand to the boy.

Joseph smiled up at him before taking his hand.

"Thanks Adrien. I've been practicing a bit."

"Well it shows. A little more work and you can make it to the finals." Adrien said with a grin as the two boys walked to the locker room.

"You really think so?" the boy asked, his brown eyes shining at the complement.

"I do." Adrien said with a warm smile.

However, screams from outside the school caused the boys to stop. Joseph's eyes widened while Adrien's turned serious.

"W-what was that?" Joseph asked.

"We better get out of here! I'll follow you in a bit!" Adrien said.

Joseph looked at him about to protest until another scream made the boy run away. Adrien rushed to the locker room. There wasn't anyone else in there. He rushed to his locker and opened it.

In the locker was a small black cat tho it was too small to be a real cat. It was laying back and eating some cheese.

"We got to transform." Adrien said.

"Awww can't I finish my cheese first?" whined the little cat his deep green eyes looking a bit annoyed and pouty.

"No time!" Adrien said.

"Plagg, transform me!" Adrien shouted.

Adrien outstretched his hand. There was a white ring on his ring finger. The little black cat got sucked into the ring turning it black. Four spots above one big one forming a paw shape appeared on the ring. A black mixed with green light surrounded the boy. A black mask covered most of his face, making his eyes turn completely green; including the whites of his eyes. Ears appeared on the top of his head, twitching a bit. Sharp claws appeared on his hands, now covered by black gloves; as he outstretched his hands. A black body suit covered his body, fitting snugly against his body. A belt appeared behind him, but it looked more like a long tail. A little bell jingled from his neck, attached to a zipper that ran up the suit.

There stood the superhero Chat Noir.

Another scream made Chat's ear twitch before he reached behind him. He took out a silver baton. He extended it to the size of a small staff before rushing towards the noises.

When he got outside his eyes widened. There was a guy he hadn't recognize. He had two flaming sword in his hands and was sword fighting an akumatized girl. He watched as the boy lost his footing and fell backwards, the swords vanishing. Chat narrowed his eyes. He rushed over and jumped, just in time; to block the strike meant for the boy on the ground.

"Now that's not good sportsmanship." he said with a smirk.

Kuwabara sat there blinking. There was a cat in front of him. A black cat. He had seen humanoid cat demons before. However, this one was different. His energy felt the same as the one from Marinette's house; the same one that followed him and Kurama from her house; the same feeling as the girl in front of him. However it and the one from Marinette's house didn't feel evil.

"I think it's time to switch sparring partners." Chat said with a grin and a wink at the girl.

She growled and pulled back and away from Chat Noir. Chat smirked before spinning his baton. He planted it on the ground before leaning against it.

"Giving up so soon?"

That purple glow reappeared over the girl's face. Kuwabara had stood up at this point and called forth his Spirit Sword. He stood next to Chat. Chat glanced over and whistled.

"Nice sword."

"Nice baton." Kuwabara said back with a grin.

"By the way, thanks for the save. I thought I was a goner." Kuwabara said with an appreciated smile.

Chat's eyes shone as his tail swished behind him. He stood up straight and grinned up at the boy, who was at least 6 inches taller than himself.

"It was a purrleasure." he said with a bow of his head.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. He felt his cheeks wanting to heat up at how adorable this humanoid cat was, not to mention how much he wanted to touch those ears. They looked so fake but they moved like real cat ears.

"I don't think this is the time." Kurama said coming up from behind.

This made both boy's jump and look at the red head.

"Oi Kurama, don't do that!" Kuwabara growled.

"Sorry, but we have a problem." Kurama said nodding towards the girl.

The glow had left her face and she was spinning her baton again.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." Chat said with a grin.

"All we need now is my Lady..." he started before seeing the familiar red and black.

A girl landed next to Chat. She wore a skin tight red suit that had black polka dots on it. She had a mask that had the same design that showed her beautiful brilliant blue eyes. Her blueish-black hair was in two low pony tails. She swung her yo-yo for a moment before pulling it into her hands.

"Ah and here she is." Chat said, his grin growing.

"What did I miss?" Ladybug asked, looking at the akumatized girl.

Kuwabara was confused as well was Kurama. However, unlike Kuwabara, the redhead was able to hide it.

Kurama looked the girl over. She looked almost like Marinette. But it couldn't be the girl, right? Kurama blinked his eyes before looking around. He just noticed that the bluenette wasn't there. Kurama's eyes looked back at the superhero.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked still confused.

Kuwabara had seen a lot of things in his short life. However, what he was seeing looked like something out of a comic book! Wasn't this real life? Although, demons weren't suppose to exist and they did so why not superheros?

"In a nutshell, she is an akumamitize victim and I need to find the akuma to cleanse it." Ladybug said, studying the girl.

"Oh...well, I think it might be her baton." Kuwabara said pointing at it.

"Why's that?" Chat asked, looking at him intrigued.

"Cause I can sense something evil coming from it." he said, gripping his sword with both hands. "And it's givin' me the hebejebes."

Chat looked at Ladybug who nodded. They both agreed that the akuma could be there. Chat gripped his baton before bouncing towards the girl. She growled and began to clash with the cat. Kuwabara looked ready to join but Kurama caught his arm. Kuwabara looked into his friend's eyes. He seemed to understand and expelled his sword. However, he felt a bit uneasy watching the cat fight.

Kuwabara glanced over to the girl that just arrived. The aura around her was familiar. It was like the aura that was around Marinette. He furrowed his eyebrows.

'Nah...' he thought, thinking that it was Marinette.

"Okay," Ladybug said before throwing up her yo-yo.

"Lucky charm!"

There was a flash of light before a magnet that was 'U' shaped and had red and black polka dots fell into her hands.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, more to herself.

Kuwabara's eyes widen before he pointed at the item in her hands.

"What the?!" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

Ladybug smiled at him.

"It's my lucky charm." she said with a wink.

Ladybug turned serious as she looked around. She needed to figure out how to stop the akuma.

Chat was moving with ease as he kept the akumaized girl busy. However, a smirk came from the girl's lips. Chat didn't know how but she was able to hit him in his stomach with the baton. He fell to his knees, dropping his baton and holding his stomach.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled, fear in her eyes.

Chat looked up at the girl, who had that glow around her face again.

"Yes Hawkmoth." she said with a sick smile.

"Now for your Miraculous." she said reaching for the ring on his hand.

Kuwabara had reacted faster than the girl or even Ladybug, who was ready to toss her yo-yo and grab her partner. Kuwabara dived and grabbed Chat as he rolled away. Kuwabara held Chat to his chest as they rolled. He stopped in a kneeling position. He still had the cat curled close to his chest. The carrot top glared at the girl. He didn't know what a Miraculous was or why the girl wanted it. All he knew was he, Kazuma Kuwabara was a samurai who protected the innocent.

Chat looked up at him blinking. He wasn't sure what was going on. One minute the akumatized girl was reaching for him and the next he was in the carrot top's arms. Kuwabara stood up and placed Chat on his feet. He took a step in front of the still stunned cat, his sword back out and in front of him.

"Okay Cheer-whatever yer name is. Yer getting on my nerves." he growled.

Kuwabara wouldn't hurt the girl but he would still protect this cat with his life. He would keep her from hurting Chat Noir. If he didn't, he couldn't call himself a cat lover! Not to mention, Chat was a cute little kitty. So he wouldn't let him get hurt, not on his watch!

Chat shook his head before reaching for his baton but realized it was still on the ground where he had been five seconds ago.

"I appreciate the assistance, but I'm a professional." Chat said feeling annoyed.

Sure, he was grateful to this guy for saving him however, he didn't like the fact he treated him like some damsel in distress.

"So am I." Kuwabara said with a sideways grin.

Chat blinked at him.

Ladybug was so relieved. She had gotten so scared for her partner. However, Kuwabara was quick and had saved him. This also gave her a chance to sneak up to the akumatized girl. She had a plan. Cheer Master was too focused on being mad at the carrot top, that she didn't realize the force from the magnet was pulling on her baton; as well as Chat's. Chat's baton flew to the magnet and stuck to it. Ladybug pulled it off.

"Chat catch!" she shouted before throwing it to her partner.

Chat blinked before seeing his weapon coming at him. He already knew what his Lady's plan was. He jumped into the air and caught it. Kuwabara watched the cat with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. His sword instantly vanished.

'No flippin' way!' he thought as he saw Chat land in front of the akumatized girl.

Chat hit the hand that held Cheer Master's baton, with his own. She screamed as she watched it fly into the air. It was only in the air for a moment before getting pulled towards Ladybug. It stuck to the magnet. Ladybug smiled as she removed the baton and threw it to the ground. It cracked and out came a black butterfly.

"That's enough evil for today little akuma." she said, twirling her yo-yo.

It went towards the akuma before opening up and capturing it inside of the yo-yo.

"Gotcha!" she said bringing the yo-yo back to her hand.

She opened it up, letting out a white butterfly. The cleansed akuma flew away.

"Bye bye little butterfly." she said with a smile and a wave.

She threw the magnet into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as the item vanished in the air, leaving a pink glow.

The pink glow went around anything that had been damaged during the fight, before swirling around the girl, turning her back to normal. She sat on the ground looking around and blinking.

"Whu?" she said confused.

Ladybug rushed to Chat. Before holding out her fist.

"Pound it!" they said as they fist bumped.

Ladybug gave Chat a smile that made him melt.

Her earings began to beep.

"Ah looks like I have to go. See ya later Chat." She said with a wink.

She turned to the carrot top.

"Thanks Ku...ah sir for your help." she said.

Ladybug was about to say Kuwabara's name before realizing she wasn't suppose to know him. Before Kurama could question her, she swung her yo-yo and headed off.

"Is she female spiderman or something?" Kuwabara said blinking after her.

Chat chuckled as he leaned against his baton. His face turned a bit dreamy.

"Better and better looking." he purred.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before blinking at the cat. He could have sworn Chat had purred...

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows.

"If you don't mind. Could you tell us what happened?" the redhead asked.

Alya ran up to the group, her phone out; it was still recording.

"That was amazing!" she was about to ask more questions but Chat interrupted.

"She could fill you guys in on the details. However, like my Lady I must take off." he said.

Kuwabara continued to blink at the cat. He didn't know what it was about this guy. However, he was definitely interesting.

Chat grinned and gave the carrot top a two finger salute before extending his baton. He used it to push himself on top of the school roof before vanishing. Kuwabara continued to blink before he found a phone in his face.

"What was that power you used? Do you have a miraculous? Are you a superhero from Japan? Is Kazuma Kuwabara your real identity?" Alya asked, as she shoved her phone in the carrot top's face.

Kuwabara stood there not sure what to say or do. He looked over to Kurama, hoping the redhead could help. Kurama sighed. Kuwabara had done this to himself but those eyes almost looked like cat eyes.

"That he can't tell you. We will leave it at that." Kurama said, making Alya turn her phone to the red head.

"But Paris, no the world wants to know!" Alya said before turning back to Kuwabara.

"Ah...no comment?" Kuwabara said with a sweat drop.

Alya pouted.

"Leave him alone."

The three turned to see Marinette standing there with an annoyed look on her face. Alya quickly ended the video and posted it to her Ladyblog.

"Where have you been girl! You missed the action!" Alya said putting her phone away.

"Oh..." Marinette stopped for a moment, "I was making sure everyone was safe, you know evacuating the area and stuff." she said with an awkward smile.

Alya gave her friend a look before sighing.

Kurama gave Marinette a suspicious look but it quickly left his face, replaced with a warm smile.

"Well that certainly was exciting." he said.

"No kidding. I haven't had that much excitement since..." Kuwabara started before stopping himself.

"Since?" Alya asked, a wide grin on her lips.

He wanted to say since he had fought against Sensui. He grimaced. That was when Yusuke had died the second time...

"Since fighting Urameshi." Kuwabara said quickly, his face turning into a wide grin as he laughed.

He scratched the back of his head.

Kurama had a sweat drop.

'Good save.' he thought before looking back at Marinette.

She was deep in thought but he wasn't sure what about.

"Who or what is Urameshi?" Alya asked with a sly smirk.

"My rival and my best friend!" Kuwabara said, his eyes shining with fire as he held a fist up; looking as if he was getting pumped up.

Alya blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. Her phone beeped making her look at it.

"Well, I gotta head home." Alya said.

Alya had gotten a text from her mom saying she was going into overtime at work and needed her to babysit her siblings.

Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how many more questions he could handle. Kurama chuckled at his friend. He did it to himself. But Kuwabara was almost as bad as Yusuke when it came to being impulsive. However, Kuwabara became more when someone was in trouble. It was one of the many things he admired about his friend.

Marinette smiled at her friend.

"Babysitting?"

"You got it girl." Alya said with a laugh.

"Okay, so we'll see you later?" Marinette asked.

"Actually, I'm going to be hanging out with Nino the next couple of days..." Alya said, a slight flush crossing her face.

It was Marinette's turn to grin at her friend. Alya rolled her eyes before turning back to the two boys.

"I'll figure out your secret sooner or later." she winked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gulped. He really didn't have any secrets per say but still, that look gave him the chills. Kurama chuckled.

"You like a challenge it seems." Kurama said with a smile.

"You betcha." she said with a wink.

Kurama chuckled.

"See you guys later! Don't have too much fun Marinette." she said winking at her friend.

"Alya! Shoo!" Marinette growled with a blush.

Both boys were confused. Alya left them with a wide grin on her lips.

"So...I guess we should head home." Marinette said before calming herself down.

"Sounds like a plan. I wanted to check on my baby anyway." Kuwabara said.

This earned a giggle from Marinette and a grin from Kurama.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, starting to get annoyed with those looks.

"Nothing!" Kurama said holding his hands up.

"You're just too cute." Marinette giggled.

Kuwabara blinked at her.

"Ah...thanks?" he said not sure how to take it.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Adrien sighed as he walked into his room. It was huge. It had it's own bathroom and shower. It also had a big screen tv, a skateboard ramp, a rock climbing wall, and a huge computer screen above a desk. He dropped his bag by the door, closing it before heading to his computer desk. He moved the mouse to show the Ladybug photo that took over the entire screen. He noticed a flashing icon and clicked it.

A video instantly appeared. It was the video Alya had taken of the akuma attack that had happened an hour or so ago. However, he caught the end of the video:

 ** _"What was that power you used? Do you have a Miraculous? Are you a superhero from Japan? Is Kazuma Kuwabara your real identity?" Alya's voice came from the background as the phone was pointing at the carrot top's face._**

 ** _His face looked scared at first before his eyes looked off screen, as if begging for someone to help him out._**

 ** _"That" came a voice before the camera was turned to the voice, "he can't tell you. We will leave it at that." said a red headed young man._**

Adrien remembered seeing that guy. Kurama was his name if he remembered correctly. That's what Kazuma called him anyway.

 ** _"But Paris, no the world wants to know!" Alya said from behind the phone before the screen went back to Kuwabara._**

 ** _Kuwabara looked as if he was even more scared as a sweat drop formed on his head._**

 ** _"Ah...no comment?" the teen commented._**

 ** _"Leave him alone." came a voice that sounded like Marinette's from off screen._**

That was where the video cut off.

Adrien looked at the image as it stayed on the carrot top.

"Kazuma eh?" he thought as he leaned back in the chair a bit.

Plagg raised an eyebrow before landing next to the keyboard.

"What's this?"

Adrien turned to his kwami.

"What?"

"This." Plagg said flying to the picture that stayed on the carrot top.

"What, you got a crush on him or something?"

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Whu? What are you talking about?!" he said before glaring at his kwami.

"Just saying. The last time I saw you look at a picture like that, it was Ladybug...tho you ALWAYS look at her pictures with that look." Plagg said with a smirk.

"That's because I love Ladybug!" growled Adrien.

Plagg was silent for a moment. He worried for his chosen, even if he never showed it. He knew who the blonde's Lady was however, he couldn't tell him. Tikki would have never forgiven the cat kwami. However, it made it even harder for the cat.

Adrien sighed before closing the video. A picture of Ladybug filled the screen. He looked at it, his heart tightened. He had loved her for so long. For three years he loved her. She never knew his feelings. However, he never really told her. He would flirt with her, sure. But that wasn't really telling his Lady that he loved her.

Adrien had tried once. He really did. Chat had her in his arms and was ready to say those words: je t'aime; I love you. However, he was hit by Dark Cupid's arrow. He was an akuma who had been turned down, brutally, from a girl in the class. Chloe Bourgeois. She was Adrien's only friend for the longest time and really wasn't that bad. However, being spoiled by her father, who was the mayor of Paris...well she wasn't going to grow up a generous girl.

She really hurt Kim who was one of their classmates. He was so hurt that he was a perfect victim for Hawkmoth. He had turned into Dark Cupid. One hit with the arrow made anyone you loved, whether family, friends, or a lover...well you wouldn't love them. Chat didn't remember what happened but Plagg told him all the horrid details. All the nasty things he had said to his Lady. How he tried to take her Miraculous. How he called forth his power that can destroy anything; Cataclysm.

Adrien let out a sigh before banging his head on the table. Plagg raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What am I going to do Plagg..." he mumbled.

Plagg wished Adrien would fall for someone else. Even tho Plagg knew Marinette was the cat's Lady. Even tho he knew Marinette had a crush on Adrien. The cat kwami knew it wouldn't work out. It never did in the past. It was rare but it did happen, when only one side of the person was loved. It had caused too much pain for both the chosen and the kwami.

Plagg knew Adrien and Chat needed someone that would love both sides equally. Someone who could see the different yet good qualities that made both Chat and Adrien one person. Someone that could make Adrien not feel so worthless and weak. Someone that could make Chat feel loved and important.

Plagg had seen those qualities in the carrot top. His link with Adrien, while he was Chat Noir, made Plagg able to experience everything his chosen could. He could see, taste, smell, and feel everything his chosen could. He had lived for over ten thousand years and could tell from one look whether a person was good or evil. Kuwabara was someone that could make both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir happy. He could protect Adrien from the emotional pain he experienced. He could love Chat Noir the way he needed.

Plagg had no doubt the carrot top was that person. However, it would take a while before his chosen would realize it himself. He could already sense the carrot top's interest.

"That's why I stick to cheese." Plagg said, giving Adrien a tooth smile.

Adrien rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"Speaking of which..." Plagg said looking at the drawer that held his favorite cheese.

Adrien smiled before going to get his kwami the cheese. Plagg watched the blonde with a sigh. He hoped his chosen would realize it soon before he got his heart broken.

* * *

 **ML Tidbit:** It is only a theory that both Tikki and Plagg know who the other's chosen is. It was said kwamis could sense the other kwamis. So it is possible but other than that, they don't go into it.

 **Side Note:** I want to explain. You will see a lot of me calling 'Shuichi' Kurama. It feels too weird to call him Shuichi when writing the main story. It's fine when people call him that. I don't know. It's the same with Kuwabara. I don't write 'Kazuma'. It just feels weird to me haha *sweat drops*

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, snapping Kurama out of his thought.**_

 _ **She had gotten up from her seat and was kneeling in front of him, making eye contact. He blinked at her. However, he composed himself and gave her a warm smile.**_

 _ **"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something."**_

 _ **"You're still worried about Kazuma?" she asked, concern in her voice and face.**_

 _ **Kurama inwardly flinched at the name. He wasn't use to hearing the orange haired teen be called by his first name. His eyes widened for a split second before they went back to a calculating look.**_

 _ **'That explains his mood...' he whispered, looking towards the trap door.**_

 _ **"Explains what?"**_

 _ **Kurama's eyes snapped back to look at Marinette. He gave her a small smile.**_

 _ **"Nothing."**_

See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 5,065 ( _Purely Story only)_

 **A/N:** So...I got another reviewer! And it's one from my other fic _*wide grin*_ I'm happy to see you! Anyway, you will see that I posted this at midnight hehe. I was able to sneak up to the bathroom and post this from my phone. I'm very proud of myself. So hopefully I can do that every Saturday...if I continue to write _*sweat drops*_ I'm stuck at chapter 11 but I'm getting some flow back. Luckily the chapters are kind of long.

Anyway, like I said before; I would enjoy some reviews however, if I don't get any I'm still going to continue this. I mean I have two people interested in this. I can't and I won't let them down! Anyway on to the review!

 **Reviewers:**

 **thekageofthenight-** **Ch1:** Oh I'm so happy _*wide smile*_ I'm happy you thought it was great!. Omg I wish I had a YYH mug x.x That would be awesome. hahaha At least you didn't almost drop it. That would have been a tragedy. Yup and he is sooo underestimated, it makes me so mad. Enjoy the next chapter *winks*  
 **Ch2:** Yup cause I figured a lot of people would ask that question haha. Tho...not too many people are reading this * _sweat drops*_. I'm happy you like it. Trust me...I'm sinking my own ships T-T; I'm a huge Yusuke/Kuwa fan and a Marichat fan haha. So this is half killing me haha. Especially the Yus/Kuwa _*sigh*_ but i kind of hint at things...* _looks around*_ Aww I'm happy you are still enjoying them! It was suppose to be a Kurama/Alya fic and a bromance with Chat and Kuwa...then the muses got involved _*sweat drops*_ as they usually do haha. So I'm happy you are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 ** _( PS: If there are more reviews, I apologize in advance as I wrote the A/N and what not around 9:20pm. I wasn't able to add any reviews if more came in. You will be answered in the next chapter if more came in after 9:20pm my time)_**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When they got back to her house, Marinette invited the two boys up to her balcony. They had to go through her room, which made her flush a bit. Thank God she already took down all of Adrien's pictures. Otherwise she would have died. The three sat on the balcony; Kuwabara having his cat in his lap. He petted it, which made her smile. He really loved his cat.

Marinette thought for a moment. He _**really**_ loved cats. It was obvious by how he instantly got protective over her partner. She smiled fondly at the memory. She thought of her partner as her best friend. No. She loved him like a brother. He was family to her and if anything happened to him...she didn't want to think about it. So the fact that Kuwabara had gone out of his way to protect her partner, well she felt indebted to him.

However, she shook her thoughts away as she began to point out many places that could be seen from her balcony. They had a great view of Le Grande Paris hotel, the Eiffel tower, College Francoise Dupont which was their school, Adrien's house...

She was about to point it out but stopped herself. Kurama noticed a hesitation but didn't mention it. However, his attention went back to his friend. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. It seemed like he was petting his cat to calm his nerves.

Kuwabara was a bit unnerved. He could still sense that strange aura. It was like it surrounded the bluenette. Not to mention, it felt like the same aura that came from that girl in the costume, Ladybug. Neither felt evil or anything. They were actually soothing, like a mother's warmth. However, it still made him uneasy. What didn't help was he was starting to think that the bluenette was Ladybug. However, he could be wrong. Although, his instincts hadn't failed him before...

"Are you okay Kazuma?"

Kuwabara flinched at the name. It reminded him of his ice maiden. She was the only one to call him that...well other than his sister. However, Yukina had a different way saying his first name. It was so gentle and sweet sounding. He flinched just thinking about her voice. He felt himself stiffen as the image of the ice maiden flashed in front of him. That short blue hair that use to be long. That white skin that blended into the snow and complemented her ice power. Those deep red orbs that held so much sadness as she tore his heart in two.

Kuwabara had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her on that video. She had been in trouble and was being made to cry just for her crystal tears. The carrot top had saved her with the help of Yusuke. That was when his heart got attached to her. It grew more as she visited him at the Dark Tournament. When she ended up living with Genkai. When she moved into Kuwabara's house...

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's eyes snapped to the redhead. He could see it in those green eyes. He was worried for him. He flinched. He hated to make people worry about him. He continued to pet his cat who slept in his lap.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara said.

He forced a grin to his lips.

"I guess I'm tired from all the excitement." he said as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

Kurama looked at his friend with a grim look. He was going to press the issue later on, when they were alone.

"Oh, well you can always take a nap." Marinette said with a smile.

Marinette could tell something was bothering him. However, she had only met him today. She felt it would be too forward of her to press anymore. Kuwabara gave her a grateful smile before scooping his cat into his arms.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

"I'll wake you up for lunch." Marinette said with a nod and smile.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said before going back down to his room.

Once the carrot top was gone, the two sat in silence. It had gotten unbelievably awkward. Marinette felt her heart beat slightly. Why? The bluenette had no idea. However she couldn't help but glance at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. She relaxed a bit.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Kurama's eyes blinked before turning to the girl. She had a brilliant smile on her lips. It made his heart jump. He calmed it down before giving her a warm smile back.

"I'm sure you are right."

The two stared a bit too long. Marinette noticed first before looking a way with a slight blush. Kurama smiled. He was use to that reaction from the girls. It annoyed him however, he didn't mind it from Marinette for some reason.

"So," he began, making her turn back to him; his heart thumping again.

"What do you have plan for this week, before we go to school that is. Are there places you recommend we visit before we become busy with school?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Marinette blinked at him before furrowing her eyebrows. That was a good question. Living in Paris, it didn't hold the same magic as it would be for someone visiting. She couldn't think of something that might truly interest a foreigner.

"Well, we could go to the zoo. Or we can visit the Eiffel tower...I don't know to tell you the truth." She said with a shy smile before laughing.

Kurama's heart fluttered at the laugh. Her smile was so bright and the way her eyes squinted as she laughed looked adorable. However, he was always able to hide his emotions. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, they both sound like fun."

Marinette's face flushed slightly. She turned around biting her lower lip.

'You love Adrien...' she thought to herself.

A flash of said blonde went past her eyes. However, her heart didn't flutter as hard as it normally would. She shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, making her turn back to the red head.

She yelped and jumped out of her seat. He had been so close to her. Those sparkling emerald eyes full of concern and wonder. Her face turned redder as she flung her arms around.

"I-I'm fine! I guess I'm tired! Yeah, I should take a nap like Kazuma." she said, able to not stutter.

Marinette was a bit proud of herself but wondered if her heart fluttered this much with Kurama, why didn't her mouth fail her like it did with Adrien?

Kurama could tell that was a lie but let it go. They had only just met that day. It would be too forward of him to ask anything more. He didn't truly know her. Although, he wanted to get to know her. He smiled at her before standing up. He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Well, I'll let you sleep then." he said before heading back downstairs.

Marinette blinked as she watched him start to leave.

"I'll see you at lunch." he said glancing back at her with a smile.

"Uh yeah..." she mumbled before he left.

Once he had left, Tikki flew out from behind Marinette's light jacket she had thrown on before heading up to the balcony.

"Well, he seems **_nice_**." Tikki said, a smile that implied more.

"Yeah...but not as much as Adrien." she said, however, her words felt flat.

Tikki giggled before kissing her cheek. Marinette pouted before going back to her room, her kwami smiling as she followed behind the bluenette.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Marinette had been lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, when her mom announced it was lunch time. When she had got down stairs the boys were already at the table. Her dad was finishing up with some customers. So it just left her with her mom and the two boys.

"So," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng began, as she sat down.

She served them Bouillabaisse. It was a soup that had shellfish, scallops, carp, and cod fish. It was served with a spicy mayonnaise made with garlic, olive oil, bread and chilis. It looked delicious to both boys.

"Anything exciting happen on your little exploration? I noticed you all came back so soon after you left."

"Yeah, something called an akuma attacked. And then two heros came out of nowhere." Kuwabara said.

He noticed the girls hadn't touched the soup or the bread. It looked as if they were waiting for Mr. Dupain-Cheng. Kurma had noticed as well and the two boys waited with the girls.

"Ah, you mean Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said, walking in from the bakery.

He had closed it so they could have lunch for the next hour. Nothing was usually open around this time, other than restaurants. He sat down.

"Bon appétit!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng said before picking up his spoon and eating the soup.

The girls also began to eat as did the boys.

"Wow this is great!" Kuwabara said, his eye widening.

"Thank you sweetie." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a smile.

"Yes, very delicious." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng couldn't help the blush. The boy was cute after all!

"Oh you guys flatter me." she giggled.

Mr. Dupain-Cheng laughed. His wife was just too cute.

"So, could you tell us a little about them?" Kurama asked.

He continued to eat the soup and had a piece of the baguette.

"Not much is known about them or their identities. However, they've saved Paris so many times since they arrived." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a fond smile.

"The only thing we know is if they weren't around, Paris would be a much dangerous place. However, they don't just fight akuma's. They help the police with everyday problems." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said with a grin.

"They sound miraculous." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Marinette choked on her soup at hearing that. It was a weird sentence, in her opinion.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, concern in his voice.

Kuwabara stood up.

"I know the heimlich if you need it." he said, looking ready to go over to the girl and perform it.

She shook her head and put her hand out.

"I-I'm fine...wrong tube..." she gasped out before drinking some water.

"You shouldn't eat so fast." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a worried look.

"Sorry..." the bluenette said with a shy smile.

The rest of lunch was relaxing. They all felt satisfied.

"Thank you again." Kuwabara said, sitting back and patting his stomach.

It wasn't a lot of food but it was still filling.

Marinette giggled as did her mother.

"You're welcome." she said, standing up and clearing the table, Marinette joining her.

"Here." Kurama said, standing up, holding his dish.

"No, sit down."

"But..." Kuwabara started, also getting up to help clear the table.

"We have it." Marinette said with a warm smile.

Kurama felt his heart flutter. The two boys sat back down. Mr. Dupain-Cheng stood up and helped a bit before going back to the bakery to reopen it.

"Oh crap..." Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

Kurama turned to look at his friend. It seemed something came to his mind.

"I forgot to call my sister..." he grumbled.

Kurama winced.

"You didn't call her once we arrived? I did so with my parents." Kurama said.

He had called them when they landed in Paris.

"Argh she is gonna kill me." he grumbled hitting his head against the table.

"You should probably call now." Kurama said with a chuckle.

Marinette and her mother had come in at this moment.

"I'm going." he said, rushing up stairs.

The two woman looked at Kurama, confused.

"He forgot to let his sister know he arrived here safely." he said with a smile.

"Well, at least he remembered now." Marinette said with a smile.

Kurama's heart beat again.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax?" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a smile.

"Alright." Marinette said before giving Kurama a smile.

He didn't know how many smiles he could take from this girl. He nodded before following the bluenette upstairs. Neither noticing the knowing smile crossing the woman's face.

 ** _~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~_**

"On more time!" growled Kuwabara getting frustrated.

Kurama had sat back on the chaise, petting Eikichi who sat in his lap.

After Kuwabara talked to his sister; or rather got yelled at, they all went up to Marinette's room. However, the moment Kuwabara saw the game system, he insisted they battle each other.

The score was 28 to 17. Marinette being the winner.

"Sorry, but it's almost dinner time." Marinette said with a giggle.

Kuwabara threw his head back and put the controller down. He stood up and gently scooped up his cat from Kurama's lap.

"Let's go Eikichi. Time for yer dinner..." he grumbled before going back down stairs.

Kurama chuckled as Marinette giggled at the carrot top. Once they calmed down, they were left in an awkward silence, again.

"Did...you want to play?" Marinette asked, pointing at the seat next to her.

Kurama thought about it. He didn't really play video games. The last time he had played a game was when he faced Game Master when trying to save Kuwabara from Sensui. He grimaced at the memory. He had to kill the boy. Sure Koenma had saved the boy; which was part of Sensui's plan. However, it still haunted him.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, snapping Kurama out of his thought.

She had gotten up from her seat and was kneeling in front of him, making eye contact. He blinked at her. However, he composed himself and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"You're still worried about Kazuma?" she asked, concern in her voice and face.

Kurama inwardly flinched at the name. He wasn't use to hearing the carrot top's first name. His eyes widened for a split second before they went back to a calculating look.

"That explains his mood..." he whispered, looking towards the trap door.

"Explains what?"

Kurama's eyes snapped back to look at Marinette. He gave her a small smile.

"Nothing."

Marinette would have pushed more, however, she could tell that whatever it was, it was a touchy subject.

"I would like to ask you a favor tho." he said, looking serious.

Marinette blinked and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I know this is an odd request. But would you call him Kuwabara? I know he said he didn't mind being called Kazuma, however..." he stopped to think of a way to explain without giving out too much information. "He is just use to being called Kuwabara. I think he didn't realize he would feel uncomfortable being called Kazuma."

Yeah, that made sense.

Marinette looked at him. She didn't understand however she did notice the carrot top had flinch at his first name. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Kurama's heart fluttered at that smile. He gave her a warm smile that made the bluenette's heart felt as if it was going to stop. The two stared at each other a bit too long.

"Oi, Ku..Shuichi," Kuwabara started to yell from below the closed trap door.

He had started to call the redhead by his ' ** _real_** ' name. He had to change it to his ' **human** name.

Kurama was human but not really. He was once a fox demon known as Yoko Kurama. Only a few people knew about that. And even fewer knew how he sent his spirit into a woman with child and became Shuichi Minamino. It was a well kept secret and Kurama would get pissed if anyone called him Kurama around his parents or anyone that knew the redhead. Kurama had gotten mad at Kuwabara once when he had screamed that name at the redhead's school.

"Do you know where I put my ca..." Kuwabara continued as he opened up the trap door.

However, he stopped when he noticed how close Kurama and Marinette were. They both had turned towards the trap door with wide eyes. The two blinked at the blinking carrot top.

"Sorry, I'll come back." Kuwabara said going back downstairs.

He closed the door and shook his head.

"Really is the city of love." he chuckled before going back to try and find his cat food himself.

Once Kuwabara left, Marinette had stood up straight, making Kurama jump at the sudden movement.

"I-I think I'll ah...yeah...go?" she said stuttering with a blush on her face.

Kurama blinked up at her before chuckling. She looked adorable as she stuttered and blushed. He stood up, making Marinette jump back. He gave her a smile.

"I'll see you at dinner then." he said before leaving her room.

Once he was gone, Tikki flew out from her hiding spot a grin on her lips.

"You were pretty comfortable there."

"Oh hush Tikki." Marinette said before falling back on her chaise.

"But it's true."

"I'm in love with Adrien, Tikki. I can't just stop loving him and fall for another guy. I mean that's like... ** _cheating_** or something." Marinette said with a sigh.

Tikki gave her a worried look.

"But you're not dating him."

"That's not the point. I mean, I've loved him for so long...I just can't fall in love with someone else..." she mumbled before covering her face as she laid down on the chaise.

Tikki frowned at her chosen. She knew there was nothing she could say to make Marinette feel better. She rested on her chest. Marinette peeked at her kwami through her fingertips. Tikki gave her a warm smile, making the bluenette smile back. She picked up Tikki and kissed her head, making the red kwami giggle.

"Thanks tho Tikki." she said with a smile.

"Of course Marinette." Tikki said with a smile.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When Kurama went back to their room he saw Kuwabara sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. He was watching his cat eat quickly from the bowl. It was set up next to his bed. Kurama sat next to Kuwabara. However, it seemed Kuwabara knew he was in the room and didn't jump. Kurama smiled. His spiritual awareness was much stronger than it had been four years ago and it was already strong back then.

"So what was she? " Kurama asked.

Kuwabara turned from watching his cat to blink at the red head.

"What do ya mean?"

"When that akuma attacked. You said that Cheer Master had a human aura but something else too. What is it?" Kurama asked looking him dead in his eyes.

Kurama had wanted to ask Kuwabara all day, however, this was the first time they were alone to talk about it.

Kuwabara hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know. It's not a demonic aura but it still feels...human. All I know is that akuma thing had a strong evil presence. I haven't felt that since Sensui..." Kuwabara stopped and shivered.

He still got goosebumps thinking about that case. He had been kidnapped after all! And the fact that sicko was playing a video of mankind at its most disgusting moments...well he couldn't erase those images. He still had nightmares about what he saw.

Kurama noticed Kuwabara's shiver. Kuwabara never shared with the rest of them what had happened. What they did to him, if anything at all. However, they all noticed how he changed afterwards. Even Yusuke noticed.

"It's okay." Kurama said with a reassuring smile.

Kuwabara gave him a shy one back.

"Yeah well, the other two, Ladybug and Chat Noir..." Kuwabara paused after saying the cat's name.

There was something about that cat. He wasn't sure what but he felt like there was something there. Something more to the cat hero. Something that connected Kuwabara to the cat. He had a sinking feeling it might have been love. He was able to see the red string of love. However, he had seen it link him to Yukina. It was still on his pinky but it had changed. It was weaker. But he had seen another string beginning to form before Kurama even invited the carrot top to France. Kuwabara had thought he was just forcing himself to get over his heart getting broken by Yukina. However, he wasn't sure about it or anything any more.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama said, worry in his voice and eyes.

Kuwabara snapped out of his thoughts and scratched the back of his head letting out a laugh that was too exaggerated.

"Well, they felt like good auras." he said with a forced smile.

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"You need to tell me what's wrong."

Kuwabara froze. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't know what he was feeling towards the cat named Chat Noir. And the energy that he was feeling didn't help matters. It seemed that this **_'normal_** ' trip was going to be anything but normal.

"Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's thoughts were interrupted again. This time Kurama's eyes showed worry. It made him flinch. He didn't want to make the redhead worry.

"I'm fine I swear Kurama." Kuwabara said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Before Kurama could press more, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng came up the stairs.

"It's dinner time boys." she said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara sighed in relief. Kurama mentally cursed his luck but gave the woman a warm smile.

"Thank you. We'll be right down."

She smiled before yelling at Marinette's door, letting the bluenette know it was dinner time. Once the woman was gone, Kurama turned back to Kuwabara, a look that made the carrot top gulp.

"We aren't done. We are going to talk about this." Kurama said as he stood up, "Not right now. But you will tell me."

Kuwabara gulped again. He sweat dropped as Kurama's face turned into a smile before he headed downstairs, Marinette right behind him. Kuwabara sat there for a moment.

'Well I'm doomed...' he thought before going down as well.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

The table had an assortment of ham, cold cuts, and sausage. Kuwabara and Kurama looked at each other. They didn't know what kind of dinner this was.

"Bon appetit!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng said before going for some of the food.

The girls started to get pieces of the food. The two boys began to grab their own pieces.

"Mmmm this is really good." Kuwabara said within bites.

"Oh this is just the appetizer." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said with a smile.

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Appetizer...ya mean there's more?!" he shouted.

Marinette giggled.

"We usually eat a three course meal for dinner. Although some people have a four but that's too much for our small family." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said with a hearty laugh.

Kurama looked down at his plate with a sweat drop. He was going to go home fat, he just knew it. He didn't have much of an appetite in the first place, so to make room for more food...

Kuwabara stared in shock for a moment before a grin crossed his face. He loved to eat. And if it was a three course meal that meant...

'Dessert.' he thought with a wide grin.

They all enjoyed the food that consisted of Cassoulet, which was beans stewed with pork, leeks, and mushrooms. On the side was Camembert and Pont-L'Eveque cheese with some baguettes. Then finally dessert came...

"Bon appetit!" Mr. Dupain-Cheng said as he set the plate of chocolate éclairs on the table.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng had already cleaned the table with the help of Marinette. Both boys offered to help but were denied very quickly by both girls. They were back at the table and were ready for dessert.

"I don't think I can eat another bite..." mumbled Kurama.

The portion sizes were small however, it still felt like a lot of food.

"Oh come on!" Kuwabara said before biting into the delicious homemade treat.

"This is delicious!" he said as he washed it down with a cappuccino.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said with a grin.

Both girl's cleaned up the mess, again denying the two teens to help them. While they were gone, Mr. Dupain-Cheng explained that in France it was an insult for the guest to help with the dishes or any form of clean up. Both Kurama and Kuwabara were a bit surprised but didn't argue.

After the table was cleaned up, Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng went up to bed, Marinette doing the same. That left the two boys in their room by themselves.

"Let's finish that conversation." Kurama said sitting on Kuwabara's bed, patting the spot next to him.

Kuwabara looked a bit scared but sat down.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara sighed before crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"That's not answering my question." Kurama said in a low voice that made Kuwabara shiver.

Kuwabara looked away from those intense green eyes.

"I...it's nothing. Really Kurama. I just don't like the feeling I'm getting from that akuma thing. I mean, the fact that Ladybug and Chat had that same feeling like that akuma doesn't help. But their's are like a comforting feeling, ya know?" Kuwabara said giving Kurama a confused look.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know. He couldn't feel aura's like Kuwabara could. A thought came to his mind.

"Was it the same feeling as what is around Marinette?"

Kurama had a sneaking suspicion that Marinette was Ladybug and vis versa. However he wasn't positive and knew he had to ask Kuwabara.

"Is it the same aura that you feel around Marinette?"

Kuwabara stiffened, causing Kurama to get suspicious.

Kuwabara didn't know what to do. He knew it felt the same however he had read too many comic books to know that a superhero's identity should never be revealed. It never ended well for anyone. He knew Kurama would never tell another person or do anything bad with the information. However, it wasn't Kuwabara's place to even share that secret. Especially since he wasn't suppose to know it.

"That was kinda different too." Kuwabara said giving Kurama a forced smile.

He wasn't lying as it did feel sort of different. It wasn't coming from Marinette but was around the bluenette.

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Different how?"

"Just...different ya know?" Kuwabara said with a shrug.

Kurama looked into Kuwabara's eyes. It looked like he wasn't lying. Although, Kuwabara wasn't a liar. He let out a sigh. He could have sworn the bluenette was the superhero. However, Kurama was even more interested in who Ladybug was under her mask.

Kurama's thoughts went back to the events that had happened earlier that day. Something else had been on his mind.

"Listen..." Kurama said. "You need to be more careful. You can't call forth your spirit sword like you did. I know that you were trying to help that girl, but you could have grabbed her like you did with Chat."

Kuwabara's body stiffened at the cat's name. Kurama narrowed his eyes. He couldn't understand his friend's reaction to just the name of the feline superhero. However, he couldn't worry about that right now. Kuwabara had to be careful not to let anyone know his true power. He had the power to cut thru dimensions for Koenma's sake! Someone would want to use that for evil. And with those akuma's that seem to possess people...well, Kuwabara would die rather than hurt another human or do something evil. However, if he ever got possessed...

"I know."

Kurama looked at his friend.

"I'll be more careful." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Kuwabara knew the danger. However, he couldn't help it. He wasn't going to let that girl get hurt, especially if he could do something about it. However, it could be easier to hide with superheroes protecting Paris.

Kurama gave his friend a smile and put his hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara smiled back before yawning.

"Guess it's bed time." Kuwabara chuckled.

Kurama wanted to continue, however he also yawned.

"Seems like it. Good night Kuwabara."

"Nite Kurama." Kuwabara said with another yawn.

Kurama got up and went over to his bed. He had already pulled it out.

Kuwabara pulled his cat to his chest and the two went to sleep together.

Kurama smiled before laying on the pull out couch. He couldn't sleep right away. His thoughts went to the bluenette and Ladybug. If they weren't the same person then why did they look so similar? Sure, there were a few differences but it was only characteristically. Physically they were similar. But if Kuwabara said they had different aura's then that was the truth.

Thinking about the carrot top, Kurama began to think about Chat Noir. Kuwabara seemed to act a bit weird around the cat hero. The redhead had as sinking suspicion that Kuwabara might be getting feelings for the feline. However, a yawn caused his thoughts to cease. There was no use to think about that or Ladybug that night. He needed sleep and could worry about all those things later.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _"Who's this loser sitting next to my Adrei-kins."_**

 ** _Marinette, Alya, and Nino all groaned. Adrien flinched. In the doorway was the blonde that had been attacked by the akuma about a week ago. Next to her was an orange hair girl with freckles and glasses. She looked a bit geeky but had a pretty face behind the 'nerd' style._**

 ** _Adrien felt his anger growing however he calmed himself. It was the same anger that would appear when the blonde girl would pick on Marinette. However, he had been friends with her since he was little. She was his only friend for the longest time. So he couldn't hate her. He was just annoyed with her more often than not._**

 ** _"Chloe, this 'loser' saved your life." Alya said with a glare._**

 ** _Kuwabara realized it was the girl who was almost attacked about a week ago._**

 ** _"Oh yeah! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes showing concern._**

 ** _"Yeah, no thanks to you. My hair got all messed up. If Ladybug didn't come and defeat that akuma then it would have been worse! I would have to buy a new outfit." Chloe said with a huff._**

 ** _Kuwabara looked at the blonde dumbfounded. He couldn't believe someone was more worried about their clothes and hair than their own safety. Not to mention, she didn't mention Chat Noir. He had been there too. He had helped defeat the akuma. All Kuwabara did was block the akuma's attack. It was really Ladybug AND Chat Noir that saved the girl. Kuwabara clenched his fists under the table. He wanted to say something._**

 ** _"Apologize!"_**

See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Added:** Ms. Boyer is my original character. I own her and if anyone wants to borrow her, please ask permission.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 5,924 ( _ **Purely Story)**_

 **A/N:** So I have to tell you the truth. I was getting a bad writers block. Like I didn't know what to do. I got scared. However, I was able to come back from it! I now officially know where this story is going. How it is going to end. What the akumas and how to beat them are. Hawkmoth...*looks around* Ahem. I can promise you all this. This story is going to go deep and it's going to be a rollercoaster ride. And it's going to be full of action. If it gets any more action I might change the category to action romance haha. But we'll see. Anyway, thank you to the two who reviewed and are reading this *wide smile* I truly do appreciate it! Also, I know I keep saying Paris, France. The only reason I say that is because there is a city called Paris in Texas. So I have to make that clear haha. So with that on to the reviews!

 **Reviewers:**

 **thekageofthenight:-** Hahahaha I just died reading that. I don't know why. But I liked it *wide smile* Yup he is here! Well, you'll like the interaction *cheshire grin* And I wanted to make the story as authentic as possible. I researched the school schedules (both Japan and France), I looked up holidays (which you'll see later *winks*) and I even looked up food for France haha. So after learning about a cassoulet I so wanted to eat it too haha. We can eat it together haha. Tis okay, and éclairs...I'm not a fan *sweat drops* but if I lived in France I probably would eat them anyway haha. Oh I'm over the block (for now) I even got a timeline! I started out with story with Akuma's actually haha so I made an akuma timeline haha and some other stuff that well...will be interesting *winks* By how I'm writing...it could be more than 30 chapters. But I didn't know how many chapters His Princess was going to be haha. It was going to be a one shot that I thought would be 15 chapters and then ended up being 29 *sweat drops* All I know it is going to be long. Here ya go! Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** Ch2- Happy you enjoyed it ^-^Your welcome. I figured I would have to clarify it anyway haha. And off to the next response to your next review *winks* Ch 3- Well, here it is! He barely can. However, Kuwabara's is very strong. Actually, when Genkai dies, he ends up being the strongest human psychic in the manga. Soooo yeah, he can totally sense anything haha. I'm happy to hear that! I know I was sinking some ships with this ship haha. But they are just too adorable together! Or I think so haha. So I hope you enjoy this one!

 **HAPPY JULY 4TH** that's for those of us (you) from the United States *wide smile* And to all those not from the US...Happy July 4th you too haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Marinette let out a sigh. Tikki flew out from her jacket, having stayed hidden the entire time.

"What's wrong Marinette?" the little red kwami asked, her big blue eyes showing concern.

"I don't know Tikki. I'm so confused. I love Adrien, but Shuichi..." she said before plopping down on her chaise.

Tikki flew to look her chosen in the eyes.

"But?"

Marinette sighed.

"I don't know...I feel like I'm starting to...well like him." she said with a groan.

Tikki gave her a compassionate look.

"Just follow your heart Marinette. What is it telling you?"

"That's the problem Tikki." Marinette said looking back at her kwami.

Her eyes were a bit glassy.

"It doesn't know what to do. It still loves Adrien but it's confused about Shuichi." she said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Tikki was going to say something when an alarm went off.

"Now I got to go on patrol." she groaned again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten into a routine to patrol the city at night. Usually from eight o'clock til midnight. Neither of the superheroes knew the other's identities. They felt, or rather Ladybug, felt it would be safer and better for the both of them if they didn't know.

"Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said.

Marinette flipped her hair back to reveal her left earring. Tikki was sucked into it before the bluenette let out a 'yeah', standing up straight. The earrings turned red, as five black polka dots appeared in the earrings. A pink glow surrounded her as she waved her hands in front of her face. A mask appeared around her big blue eyes. The pattern was red with black polka dots. She outstretched her hands before spinning. As she spun, a skin tight suit wrapped around her body. The suit also being a red with black polka dot pattern. A yo-yo, matching the same pattern as the rest of her costume, appeared in pink light around her waist. It was able to stay there by a thin red string; hard to see unless you really looked. She spun around gracefully as if a ballerina before becoming the famous Ladybug.

Ladybug climbed up to her balcony before swinging her yo-yo to a building and flying away. She headed towards her and Chat's meeting place. As she approached the Eiffel tower, she could see the outline of her partner. She smiled before landing behind him.

"Ah my Lady." Chat said with a wide smile and bowing.

His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was a full moon and made it easier, for Ladybug anyway, to patrol. She didn't have night vision like Chat, so any light was helpful to her during the patrols.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her lips.

"Anything interesting happening?"

"It's quiet like a sleeping kitty." Chat purred, earning another eye roll from his Lady.

She sat on the edge of the building, looking over the city. It really was beautiful at night; the bright lights lighting up the sky. She really loved this city.

Chat sat next to her, his tail swishing behind him. The two sat there silent for a while. However, it was a comfortable silence.

"So..." Ladybug started.

"Hm?" Chat said tilting his head towards her.

"Are you okay?" she said looking at him, concern in her blue eyes.

Chat's heart thumped.

"Aww you really do care." he purred, leaning towards her.

She sighed, poking his nose with her finger; stopping him from coming any closer. He wiggled his nose before leaning away.

"Of course you silly kitty. You are my partner." she said with a warm smile.

Chat's heart sunk. It was always like this. He truly loved his Lady but it was always so frustrating when she would push his advances away. He wanted her to love him the way he loved her. However, over the years it didn't seem as if it would ever happen.

"Chat, what's wrong? " Ladybug said.

She was seriously worried for her silly little kitty. He had acted weird during the akuma attack. Now he kept looking...sad? Yeah he looked sad. However, a thought came to her mind.

"Are..." she started, making him look at her.

"Are you feeling upset that Ku-er that guy saved you?" Ladybug asked, almost forgetting she wasn't suppose to know his name.

Chat blinked at his partner. She knew him too well sometimes; however, it was not the real reason. He looked away.

"I can't say my Lady." he said.

He had never and would never lie to her. However, he didn't know what he felt. Plagg had got the idea stuck in his head. An idea that he didn't want to think about. And it wasn't cheese on the brain either. It was a carrot top teen who had saved this cat from getting his miraculous stolen. Sure, he was confident his Lady would have saved him. However, it was close. Sure, he had other times where an akuma's fingers were inches away from his ring.

However, this was the first time he truly felt he was in trouble. As he was on the ground, holding his stomach and wasn't able to get away. He knew he couldn't get away. He had taken hits from akuma's before but this time was different for some reason. The fact Chat's stomach still hurt was a sign he had been in serious trouble. It was already bruising. However, his suit had taken the brunt of the hit. He was just lucky it left a bruise instead of internal bleeding, or a scar.

"Why not? You can tell me anything." Ladybug said, putting her hand on his thigh.

It was suppose to be in a comforting manner however, he felt uncomfortable at the touch. His Lady really didn't give him too much affection. The only exception was the occasional chin scratches, flicking of his bell, or rubbing behind his ear. However, it wasn't as much as he wished. A flash of the carrot top came to his mind, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"It's complicated my Lady..."

Before she could press anymore, he stood up stretching his arms.

"I'm going to head out on my route." he said before taking out his baton and jumping off.

Ladybug watched her partner leave, worry filling her body. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her little kitty. She sighed. She stood up and threw her yo-yo, heading out on her own route.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG**

Kuwabara groaned as he heard his phone going off. He heard Kurama grumbled from under his blankets and his cat shift in aggravation next to him. He tried to reach for it quickly.

 **RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

He growled and was able to grab it from the small table next to the bed.

"Hey Kuwabara! How's Paris?" came a male voice.

"Goodnight Urameshi..." Kuwabara sighed before hanging up on his best friend.

He put his phone back on the table. He sighed before putting his head back on the pillow about to fall back asleep...

 **RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

Kuwabara growled again before sitting up.

"Mmm...shut it off..." Mumbled Kurama.

He was half asleep and sounding like he was going to be pissed off.

Kuwabara let out a sigh before picking the phone back up.

It showed a picture of a slightly tanned young man. He had big chocolate colored eyes that had an arrogance sparkle in them. His raven black hair was slicked back looking almost like a greaser from the nineteen fifties. Below the picture, it said Urameshi. Below the name was the green button.

 **RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG**

Kuwabara growled before heading to the bathroom and locking himself in. He answered the phone. However he wasn't able to speak.

"What the fuck Kuwabara! Why'd the hell did you hang up on me!?"

"Cause it's 3:14 in the morning ya idiot!" Kuwabara growled.

There was a pause on the other end. He could image his best friend's eyes blinking. He could even see, in his mind, the boy scratching his cheek with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about the time differnce."

"It's a seven freakin' hour time difference!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"What do ya want Urameshi?" Kuwabara said, letting out a yawn mixed with annoyance.

"Can't a guy just call a friend?"

"Seriously Urameshi?" Kuwabara said with another growl.

He sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Yeah, well I miss you."

"It's barely been a day!"

"Well..." Yusuke said before trying to think of another excuse.

"Goodnight Urameshi." Kuwabara sighed about to hang up again.

"Seriously...I miss you."

Kuwabara blinked at his phone. He could hear it in his voice. He felt a pang go through his heart. He had to admit, he missed his best friend. He let out a sigh.

"I miss you too." he sighed.

He could tell Yusuke was grinning.

"But ya can't just call me whenever ya feel like it. I'll be starting school and I doubt I can answer the phone in class. Besides, we already talked about this..." Kuwabara said, remembering the conversation he had with his best friend before he left...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara had just got to Yusuke's ramen shop. He didn't know how to tell his best friend he would be gone for a year. However, he thought it was basically payback for the raven haired teen for leaving _ **'him'** _ for almost three years. He went, originally to get to know his ' ** _father_** '. Or rather the demon who gave him his demonic blood. However, once Razien died, Yusuke ended up making up a demon tournament. The winner would end up ruling the demon realm. Yusuke lost, obviously because he was back in the human realm running a ramen/detective stand.

"Yo Kuwabara!" Yusuke said with a wide smile and a wave.

He had just opened up the shop and didn't have any customers yet.

"The usual?" Yusuke asked, looking ready to make something.

"Naw."

Yusuke paused for a moment. He could tell something was wrong. He turned to his best friend and could see it on his face. Kuwabara was never good at lying, unless it was a prank.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked, giving him his full attention.

"Well..." Kuwabara said, not knowing how to break the news to him.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut...

"Well, you know how I took French last year?"

"No."

Kuwabara blinked at the raven haired teen.

"Seriously? I told you that when you got back! You never listen to me."

Yusuke gave him a cheeky smile as he scratched his cheek.

"Yeah well, you know me. In one ear and bounces right back out." he chuckled.

"Forget it..." Kuwabara mumbled.

If Yusuke wasn't going to listen to him **_anyway,_** why should he tell him. He turned to walk away.

"Kuwabara wait!" Yusuke said grabbing his best friend's arm.

He was able to reach over the counter. Kuwabara froze. He glanced back at the other teen. His eyes had an emotion that he couldn't pin point.

"I'll listen."

"Really?" Kuwabara said, turning fully around, making Yusuke let go of his arm.

"Yeah!" Yusuke said with a nod.

"Alright, well, Kurama is going to Paris, France and well..."

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, his heart felt like it was getting heavy.

"He wants me to go with him." Kuwabara said.

He braced himself. For what? He wasn't sure.

"What? Really?" Yusuke said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah..." Kuwabara said with a breath.

"How long?" Yusuke asked, his voice starting to get low.

Kuwabara flinched at it.

"A year..."

" **WHAT**?!" Yusuke growled before jumping over the counter.

Kuwabara yelped in surprise before feeling himself getting grabbed by his collar.

"A year?! But I thought you were gonna go to college?! What about your dream to become a dentist? What about you and me hanging out more..." Yusuke said, his eyes growing sad.

Kuwabara flinched at the look.

"I didn't get into any colleges! Not even the ones I wanted. And it's not like I'm going there for a vacation or anything. I'll be attending the last year of highschool. I can even graduate again. It'll look great on my next college application and I already know French so..." Kuwabara said looking Yusuke dead in his face.

Yusuke slightly lessened his grip on his friend's collar.

"But...Kuwabara..." he started.

"Listen Urameshi, it's already decided. I'm leaving in two weeks."

" **TWO WEEKS**!?" Yusuke held, tightening his grip again.

"At least I didn't wait til the day I was _**leaving.**_ " Kuwabara said with a growl and angry eyes.

Yusuke flinched at that and let go. It was true. Yusuke knew for two weeks when he was going to head to the demon realm. He was suppose to use those two weeks to decide. However, he only spent less than a minute before choosing yes. However, he wasn't even going to tell the carrot top. He didn't want to face him before he went. He had told Keiko before he even told Kuwabara. However, she had been his best friend since they were kids. She was his only friend until he became the Underworld's Spirit detective. He had been rival's with the carrot top up until that point. It wasn't until after coming back from the dead, the first time; the two rivals had even become best friends. So in Yusuke's mind it made more sense.

However, one meddlesome blue haired angel of death had to get involved. Botan ratted the raven haired teen out. Kuwabara ended up punching Yusuke in the face, on top of yelling. Yusuke still regretted that decision. He wished he could go back and tell Kuwabara like he had done with Keiko.

Kuwabara continued to glare at his friend before huffing. The two just stood there, looking at each other.

"So a year huh?"

"Yeah."

"With Kurama."

"Yeah."

"Well...I'm gonna miss yer ugly mug." Yusuke said with a small smile.

Kuwabara grinned. He was happy. Yusuke had taken the news better than he hoped.

"Listen, it's not like I'm in another realm..." he said with little glare at Yusuke.

Yusuke shrunk back a bit.

"You can call me, but not all the time. I'm gonna be in school and won't be able to pick up. Plus, it's seven hours behind from our time zone. So make sure not to call me in the middle of the night."

"Seven hour time difference. Got it." Yusuke said with a nod.

"You better keep in touch. Better than when you went away." Kuwabara said, a grim look on his face. "Just don't over do it."

Yusuke felt a small pain in his heart. He hadn't kept in touch with his best friend while he was away. The only way he knew anything that happened with Kuwabara, was thru Kurama who would go back to the human realm a lot. Tho in his defense, he didn't keep in touch with Keiko either.

However, it wasn't like Yusuke was eating cake and playing video games. He was training for the demon tournament that he made. It took up most of his time. If he wasn't training, he was eating or sleeping. There was no time to call his fiance nor his best friend. He flinched. Keiko had broken off the engagement a few months after he had come back. She had told him he wasn't the same. That he had changed and she rather stay friends with him.

Yusuke had been sad for a few days however he recovered quicker than everyone thought. It was quicker for him too. Tho he always thought it was because Kuwabara was there to help him through it. But when Yukina had broken Kuwabara's heart...Yusuke couldn't return the favor as nothing the raven haired teen did helped. Now the carrot top was leaving and it made the raven haired teen worry if his best friend would be okay. Yusuke knew Kuwabara was still hurting. It had only been a few months since he had told the ice maiden his feelings. She had been as gentle as she could to tell him she loved him as a brother not as a lover. Yusuke hoped going to Paris, France would truly help his best friend.

"I promise. I'll keep in touch this time." Yusuke said with a determined look in his eyes.

Kuwabara saw the determination and relaxed.

"I think I'll take my usual." he said with a wide grin.

Yusuke grinned back before jumping back over the counter.

"One shrimp ramen coming up!"

 _ **~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~**_

"Yeah I remember..." Yusuke mumbled.

However, it wasn't his fault that one day felt like a month, right? He didn't realize how much he would miss his best friend. That wasn't true. He _**knew**_ he would miss him too much. His heart hurt and felt so tight when Kuwabara left. The only reason Yusuke didn't feel this way when he went to the demon realm was because he was kept busy. However, the only thing to keep him busy now was the ramen stand and the occasional detective work.

"Alright, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Nite Urameshi." Kuwabara said, letting out a sigh.

"Right...nite Kuwabara." Yusuke said, sadness in his voice.

Kuwabara hung up and let out a sigh. He went back to bed, pulling his cat to his chest. He hadn't missed Urameshi until he ended that call. It was going to be a hard year...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The rest of the week seemed to go fast for the teens. They had checked out the Eiffel tower, the museum, the park that had the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and even city hall. It was a very eventful week and no akuma attacks either!

So when Monday came around, Kuwabara didn't feel like going to school. Kurama felt the same way. He wanted to spend more time with the bluenette. He had learned so much about the girl in just one week. He found out she was a great fashion designer. She would make fabulous designs that even he thought about wearing, or seeing her wear. She was funny and kind. Amazing at playing video games, or rather any game. He found himself starting to fall in love with this girl.

However, he had to keep himself at bay. He was only staying for a year. Once the year was up he would have to go back home. He would have to go back to working for his step father at his company.

Kurama sighed as he finished getting ready. Kuwabara gave the redhead a grin.

"I feel ya man." he said with a chuckle.

Kurama gave his friend a small smile.

Marinette came rushing down the steps, almost falling down them. She was still putting on her shoes and her light jacket. Kurama and Kuwabara watched the girl try to multi-task with sweat drops.

"We gotta go!" She said turning to them real quick before continuing her journey to the kitchen.

Kuwabara gave his cat a quick kiss on his head and turned the tv on. Kurama chuckled at him.

"What? I don't want him feeling alone." Kuwabara said with a glare.

Kurama put his hands up.

"I'm not going to judge."

Kuwabara huffed before going downstairs, a snickering Kurama behind him.

They were able to grab some toast and jam before following the running girl. They made it to school with plenty of time to spare. She came into the room out of breath, her hands on her knees.

"Girl, you're growing up 'cause you got here early for once!" Alya laughed from her seat.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her friend before laughing. She began to walk up to her seat. She stopped as she passed by her crush. Adrien Agreste sat in the front bench. He sat next to a brown skinned guy who wore black frame glasses that hid his brown eyes. He had short black hair that was hidden behind a red baseball cap.

Marinette blushed before lowering her head as she walked to her seat. Which happened to be right behind the blonde. Kurama had noticed the little interaction and felt his heart pang. However, he took in a breath. He couldn't get attached.

However, those words didn't work the first hundred times and it didn't seem to work now. He looked around the room. The seats seemed to be filled up.

"Hey, Shuichi!"

The redhead blinked before seeing Alya waving at him. The brunette wasn't able to spend any time with them during the week. Between babysitting and going with her boyfriend, Nino, to his DJ gigs, well she hadn't been able to do anything with the boys and her best friend.

"Why don't you sit here!" Alya said pointing to the spot next to Marinette on the other side; right behind Adrien's seat.

Marinette's eyes widened, a faint blush on her face.

"Alya!" Marinette hissed, however she seemed to ignore the bluenette.

Kurama smiled before walking up. He past by the blonde. He looked familiar, but from where, he couldn't put his finger on it. Kurama gave him a smile. Adrien gave the redhead a warm smile back. Kurama went to the seat and sat between Alya and Marinette. It was a bit crowded, to Alya's delight. However, it felt uncomfortable to both Marinette and Kurama.

"Oi where am I gonna sit?" Kuwabara said as he stood in the doorway.

"Right here dude!" said the guy who sat next to Adrien.

Adrien seemed to stiffen. He hadn't seen the carrot top since the akuma attack. Kuwabara seemed to hesitate for a moment. He had glanced over at Adrien. The blonde's heart jumped before starting to beat quick. He bite his inner cheek. He had to calm down.

Kuwabara's face had a look to it that made Kurama raise an eyebrow. It seemed like Kuwabara was a bit stiff as he moved to sit down. And his eyes had a confused yet cautious look as they looked at the blonde. Kurama's eyes glanced at the blonde. He didn't know what made Kuwabara have that look but the redhead was certain it had to be the blonde in front of him.

Kuwabara slid into the seat; sitting between the boy who called him over and Adrien.

"I'm Nino, Alya's boyfriend." he said putting his fist towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at it for a moment before smiling and bumped fists with the guy.

"Sup, I'm Kuwabara." he said with a grin.

"I thought your name was Kazuma."

Kuwabara blinked and turned to the blonde.

"How'd you know my first name?" he asked.

Kuwabara had gotten use to that aura that surrounded Marinette and already accepted the fact she was Ladybug. However, sitting next to the blonde, he could feel the same energy. It was around the blonde just like Marinette. However it felt familiar. Like he had sensed it before...

"Ah, well..." Adrien said looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were on the Ladyblog..." he said glancing back at the tall teen.

Kuwabara blinked at him.

"Ladyblog...?"

"Yeah I run it." Alya said, catching the carrot top's attention.

"Which by the way...I need to interview you again." She said with a wide grin.

Kuwabara gulped at that look.

"Oh leave him alone Alya." Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

Marinette knew how uncomfortable and private Kuwabara was. He didn't talk much about himself. The only thing she really knew was he was very competitive. He had insisted they play that fighting game every day. It was fun but it started to make Marinette feel bad for beating the carrot top every time.

Marinette also knew he loved his cat and treated him more than just a cat. Eikichi was truly his little baby. It made the bluenette find the carrot top so sweet and kind. Although, his sense of humor wasn't her cup of tea. He reminded her a bit of Chat. She knew the two would get along very well. The fact that Kuwabara's humor was so similar to her partner's humor made her firmly believe that.

"You know I can't do that! It's the biggest scoop since Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared!" she said with a grin.

"Just leave him alone."

All of them looked at Adrien who had said that.

"I mean, it's obvious you are making him uncomfortable..." Adrien said, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

Kuwabara blinked at the guy. He didn't understand why the blonde was blushing. However, he shook his head and gave the blonde a wide smile.

"Just call me Kuwabara. What's yer name?"

Adrien looked at the teen. He didn't know why his heart fluttered a bit at the smile. However he ignored it and gave his own smile.

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Kuwabara blinked at him for a moment. He had heard that name before...

"Are you Gabriel Agreste's son?" Kurama asked looking at the boy.

Adrien turned to look at Kurama, a bit surprised.

"Yes. How did you..."

"The Gabriel brand started to become popular right before we left. I thought I recognized you. You are on a lot of posters." Kurama said with a warm smile.

"What?!" Kuwabara said, standing up.

Adrien blinked up at him.

"Dude chill..." Nino said with a laugh.

"My sister loves you! Well, she is a beautician so she loves fashion but still. Can I get your autograph?"

Adrien blushed. He usually hated giving out autographs but that look...it was so bright. Adrien gave Kuwabara a warm smile and nodded.

"I can give you one at lunch break."

Kuwabara's smile widened more. He sat back down.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Adrien said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara felt his heart flutter. He didn't know why, but this guy looked...cute? Cute like a kitty cat. He blinked before shaking his head.

'Nah...' he thought.

He had gotten the crazy idea this guy was Chat Noir. However, why would a model be a superhero? It made no sense. Although, the aura that surrounded the blonde felt like something he sensed before...was it what Chat Noir's aura felt like?

"Who's this loser sitting next to my Adrein-kins."

Marinette, Alya, and Nino all groaned. Adrien flinched. In the doorway was the blonde that had been attacked by the akuma about a week ago. Next to her was an orange hair girl with freckles and glasses. She looked a bit geeky but had a pretty face behind the **_'nerd_** ' style.

Adrien felt his anger growing however he calmed himself. It was the same anger that would appear when the blonde girl would pick on Marinette. However, he had been friends with her since he was little. She was his only friend for the longest time. So he couldn't hate her. He was just annoyed with her more often than not.

"Chloe, this ' ** _loser_** ' saved your life." Alya said with a glare.

Kuwabara realized it was the girl who was almost attacked about a week ago.

"Oh yeah! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. My hair got all messed up. If Ladybug didn't come and defeat that akuma then it would have been worse! I would have to buy a new outfit." Chloe said with a huff.

Kuwabara looked at the blonde dumbfounded. He couldn't believe someone was more worried about their clothes and hair than their own safety. Not to mention, she didn't mention Chat Noir. He had been there too. He had helped defeat the akuma. All Kuwabara did was block the akuma's attack. It was really Ladybug **AND** Chat Noir that saved the girl. Kuwabara clenched his fists under the table. He wanted to say something.

"Apologize!"

Kuwabara blinked before he turned around. Kurama was standing up and looked pissed. Kuwabara saw the redhead's hand twitching as if he wanted to grab his rose whip. Kuwabara stood up and turned around. He waved his hands in a ' ** _calm down_** ' motion.

"Easy there..." Kuwabara he said with a sweat drop.

"You saved her life and she is worried that her hair got ruined?!" Kurama hissed softly to Kuwabara.

"Just calm down before you go Yoko on her." Kuwabara whispered back.

At hearing his demon name, Kurama seemed to calm down. He gave the blonde a quick glare. She didn't seem to notice as she was looking at her nails in that ' ** _girly_** ' fashion. He felt his blood begin to boil again...

"I agree, you should apologize." Adrien said with a stern look on his face.

Chloe stopped looking at her nails to turn blinking blue eyes to stern green eyes.

"I saw it on the Ladyblog. He blocked those attacks. He took ' _ **hits**_ ' for you. He did it to protect you." Adrien said.

He had watched the video a couple times during the week. He didn't know why but he was just fascinated with the carrot top. Kuwabara had been hit by the other baton at least three times. However, Adrien didn't know how the carrot top was still standing. Adrien was hit in the stomach and even with his suit still felt a bit of pain when he moved.

Akuma's had superhuman like strength. Their powers were just as powerful. He could remember when he had fought against Guitar Villian. Sonic Rift did a number on the cat. But then again, being blasted against a wall a couple of times...well that left a couple bruises. It should have been worse, but it was his suit that protected him.

However, Kuwabara didn't have a suit. He went in with no protection. Yet, he was standing and walking. He didn't flinch or seem like he was hurting. Adrien was trying so hard not to look Kuwabara over. He wanted to so bad. He wanted to know if Kuwabara was really alright. If he had any scars, any bruises, anything that showed if he was hurt. However he kept his aggravated glare on the blonde. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

"But Adrie-kins..." she whispered.

"Apologize Chloe."

She stared a few more minutes into those intense eyes before huffing.

"Whatever. Thanks I guess." she huffed before going over to her seat, her friend following close behind her.

Adrien was about to say something else, however Kuwabara put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll take that. Thanks man." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Adrien felt his body relax from just his hand on his shoulder. However, that smile of his made his heart flutter. He took in a breath before letting it out slowly; calming himself down. It looked as if he was trying to calm down his anger, however it was really to keep himself from blushing.

"Of course. Any friend of Marinette's is a friend of mine." he said with a bright smile.

Kuwabara's heart fluttered at that smile. He quickly removed his hand and sat down. Adrien shivered at the lack of warmth. Kuwabara's hand had felt nice and comforting on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Good morning class!"

Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in. She was tall and thin. She wore a long skirt that was black with a flowery pattern on it. The white blouse complemented her look. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail. She had brilliant blue eyes and was very pretty, yet young looking.

"My name is Ms. Boyer and I will be your homeroom teacher for terminale." she said with a smile.

"First off, we have two exchange students from Japan. If you would like to introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves?" Ms. Boyer said with a warm smile.

Kurama stood up. He bowed his head.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. I'm here with my friend," he said pointing to Kuwabara, "and we are staying with Ms. Marinette." he said with a smile as he looked at her.

Marinette's face turn red before she looked away. Alya wiggled her eyebrows as she nudged the bluenette. Adrien looked a bit confused at the redhead. He could have sworn his name was Kurama. That's what Kuwabara called the redhead a week ago. Maybe it was a nickname between the two boys?

"Nice to meet you Shuichi. And you?" Ms. Boyer asked.

Kuwabara gulped before standing up. He wasn't really good at things like this.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, tho I like to be called Kuwabara. I love cats and sparing." he said with a shrug.

Adrien's heart stopped. He was a cat lover? Was that why he was starting to think the thoughts he had? The entire week he had been struggling on the idea of liking the carrot top. However, he wasn't gay. He didn't think he was anyway. He didn't find guys attractive. Although, he never thought girls were either, other than his Lady. But was that just because he loved his Lady so much that no one else mattered? But if that was the case, why did he feel those same feelings towards the carrot top?

Both guys blushed as Kuwabara's leg touched Adrien's when he sat down. The contact seemed to sent a volt of electricity between them. Both boys felt their hearts had sped up before slowing down.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-no it's okay..." Adrien said looking away.

Kuwabara blinked. The blonde looked so cute...

Kuwabara shook his head as he blushed. He dug through his book bag and pulled out a notebook.

Kurama had noticed the interaction. He furrowed his eyebrows. There was something strange going on with Kuwabara, but he didn't know what it was.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked and noticed Marinette had leaned in. He couldn't help the blush that touched his cheeks but it disappeared quickly.

"Nothing..."

"Don't worry about Chloe." Marinette said with a smile.

"She's harmless...for the most part anyway." she giggled.

Kurama stared at her for a moment before smiling. Marinette's kindness was remarkable. He wanted to kiss her...

He shook his head. He couldn't get attached. He turned back to the lesson, however he couldn't focus on it between worrying about Kuwabara and Marinette's leg so close to his own leg...

* * *

 **Note about ML:** Alya and Nino aren't really dating in the show. This is another popular thing that could happen but not sure. So in this story they are dating.

 **Note about YYH:** Yusuke did propose to Keiko in both the manga and the anime. However, for story plot purposes I had her break up with him...for reasons to be explained later ;P

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **"Kuwabara?"**_

 _ **Kuwabara jumped. He hadn't been surprised like that in a long time. Not since his dimensional sword had been awakened. However, he had been so preoccupied by that evil aura, it was the only thing he could sense.**_

 _ **"Oi..." he began, about to yell at the redhead, however he froze.**_

 _ **There was Adrien. He had a concern look on his handsome face.**_

 _ **"Ah...hey. What's up Adrien?" Kuwabara said.**_

 _ **He had to hold back the chill he got. The aura was growing stronger and he didn't know how much more he could take. He couldn't stand around too much longer. If Kurama didn't show up soon, he was going to go after it by himself.**_

 _ **"Well, I saw you looked nervous. I wanted to see if you were okay." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave Kuwabara a sideways look.**_

 _ **Kuwabara's face flushed slightly and his heart fluttered. That look was so adorable...**_

 _ **He shook his head.**_

 _ **"I just needed some air, that's all. I'll be back in a bit." Kuwabara said before giving the blonde a wide grin.**_

 _ **It was Adrien's turn to feel fluttering in his chest. However a scream broke the silent air. Kuwabara growled and winced. Adrien turned serious and looked in the direction of the screams.**_

 _ **"We should get inside..." Adrien said, however Kuwabara had started running in the direction of the screams.**_

See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Add on:** The Pyromancer is my own character. I own him. If anyone wants to use him please ask permission.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 5,602 ( _ **Purely Story)**_

 **A/N:** So I've been working on this story non-stop (to the point my boyfriend is annoyed haha). But I'm hoping I can get a lot more chapters done. I'm at least eight chapters ahead. It still feels kind of close so I'm working on trying to get this story finished. We shall see what happens. Anyway, on to the reviews!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Nekofairy-** That would be cool to have a like button. Sometimes people don't want to follow the story or review so that would be cool. That's pretty late *winks* haha. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! I'm happy I know where it's going too. It makes things a lot easier haha. I didn't know that. Thank you for sharing that. Now I'm really glad I keep saying Paris, France haha. Again thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

At lunch time, they decided to go back to Marinette's house to get some goodies from the bakery. Adrien told his bodyguard, who grunted. Kuwabara had looked at the limo with wide eyes.

"You go to school in a limo..."

"Yeah." Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck and a shy smile on his lips.

"That is awesome." Kuwabara said with a wide grin.

Adrien never thought it was awesome or anything. But the fact Kuwabara thought it was made him feel cool.

"I guess." the blonde said with a shy laugh.

"You guess?! I would love to ride in a limo **EVERYWHERE**! Urameshi would get so jealous." Kuwabara said with a grin.

It faultered for a moment. Yusuke hadn't called him for a week. Since he had called him at three o'clock in the morning that is. It made the carrot top worry.

Adrien blinked at the carrot top. He was going to ask Kuwabara who Urameshi was, however he wasn't sure if he wanted to know...or if he should even ask. He had only just met him...well as Adrien. He shook his head and just smiled up at the carrot top.

Marinette smiled as she walked next to Kurama. She was happy that Adrien had joined them and that he was getting along with the two boys; although it was more with Kuwabara. Her heart felt a little tingle of...jealousy? But why? She shook her head.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked and saw Kurama looking down at her with concern. She blushed before looking away.

"Y-yeah...just hungry is all." she said.

She heard a snicker from behind her. Alya and Nino were following from behind. She could hear her friend enjoying the scene. Kurama looked at her. He didn't believe her but he let it go.

They got to the bakery in five minutes. It was very close to the school. It was so close that it didn't make sense how Marinette use to be late to school almost every single day. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng wasn't expecting all of them heading over for lunch. However, there were still some left over soup and dinner from the day before. They all chose which they wanted and thanked the woman, before heading up stairs.

"Welcome to our room I guess." Kuwabara said as they entered what was once the living room.

He went to the tv and turned it off. Adrien instantly noticed the cute little calico cat that sat up from the bed.

"Mew!"

"Aww Eikichi, did you miss me?" he said.

He put down the soup on the side table and scooped up the little kitty. He snuggled against his beloved cat, a wide grin on his lips.

Adrien felt his heart jump. He didn't know why but seeing how gentle Kuwabara was with the cat...well he felt his heart ache for that kind of attention. He shook his head as a blush crossed his face. He was having a hard time already dealing with his feelings for his Lady. He didn't need to get mixed up with another person, let alone a guy! His heart hurt so much at knowing his Lady didn't seem to love him back. However, he had convinced himself it wasn't her fault. It was his fault for not making his feelings clear to his Lady.

Kurama noticed the blonde's blush. He raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't seem like the gay type. However, looks could be deceiving. It wasn't like Kurama had a problem with it either. He was bisexual after all...well his demon side was, not his human side. However, he was certain his carrot top friend was straight. He had to be straight. How the carrot top reacted to Itsuki's confession of loving Sensui...well there was no denying Kuwabara found it disgusting.

But there was something off with Kuwabara. Kurama had a suspicion that Kuwabara might be in ' _ **rebound'**_ mode. It was only a few months since Yukina rejected his feelings for her. It would make sense, although why a guy? Kurama didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Not until he disgusted it with the carrot top.

The redhead's thoughts were interrupted when Kuwabara stood up suddenly. He looked out the window.

Kuwabara felt that evil aura again and it was close. However, this time it was more dangerous. The one before was dangerous, but on a ' ** _temper tantrum'_** level. What he was feeling now was possible lives being lost...

He was still holding Eikichi and gently put him down on the bed.

The rest of the group looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

Kuwabara looked at the bluenette. She saw fear in those brown eyes, however they disappeared.

"Y-yeah. I forgot to get a drink. Be right back..." he said.

As he passed Kurama he quickly whispered something to him. Adrien noticed as well as the look. There was something going on. Kuwabara went downstairs. Kurama looked as if he was about to say something.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back as well." Adrien said with a smile.

He had beaten Kurama to the punchline. Kurama glanced at the blonde with a suspicious look. Adrien noticed that look, even tho it was quick.

Kurama was about to make the same excuse. Kuwabara had informed him about the evil aura and they were going to check it out. However, the blonde had put a wrench in that plan. Adrien began to head down stairs.

"There's a bathroom up here." Alya said, raising her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, but I also forgot a drink." he said with a warm smile.

Marinette felt her cheeks slightly heat up but her heart didn't flutter as much.

Before Kurama could say anything else, Adrien had gone downstairs. The redhead couldn't say the same thing, otherwise the rest of the group would get suspicious. He sighed. He hoped Kuwabara realized he wasn't coming and didn't go after the evil aura by himself. However, Kurama knew the carrot top too well...

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara had snuck out the side door, without either of Marinette's parents noticing. He stood there. He was getting very nervous. That aura was coming closer and it was giving him the chills.

'Where is he...' Kuwabara said, his hands in his pockets.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara jumped. He hadn't been surprised like that in a long time. Not since his dimensional sword had been awakened. However, he had been so preoccupied by that evil aura, it was the only thing he could sense.

"Oi..." he began, about to yell at the redhead, however he froze.

There was Adrien. He had a concern look on his handsome face.

"Oh...hey. What's up Adrien?" Kuwabara said.

He had to hold back the chill he got. The aura was growing stronger and he didn't know how much more he could take. He couldn't stand around too much longer. If Kurama didn't show up soon, he was going to go after it by himself.

"Well, I noticed you looked nervous. I wanted to see if you were okay." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave Kuwabara a sideways look.

Kuwabara's face flushed slightly and his heart fluttered. That look was so adorable...

He shook his head.

"I just needed some air, that's all. I'll be back in a bit." Kuwabara said before giving the blonde a wide grin.

It was Adrien's turn to feel fluttering in his chest. However screams broke the silent air. Kuwabara growled and winced. Adrien turned serious and looked in the direction of the screams.

"We should get inside..." Adrien said, however Kuwabara had started running.

Adrien's eyes widened as he saw the boy run across the street, dodging; barely, the cars as the light was still green.

Plagg flew out from his jacket.

"You just gonna let him go off by himself?" the cat said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. Plagg transform me!" Adrien said, before his body was surrounded by the green light and was replaced with Chat Noir.

He rushed towards the screams and where the carrot top had rushed off to.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I am Pyromancer!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened when he had gotten to the scene. Fire was everywhere. Buildings were on fire, people were screaming as they ran away. A little girl was crying on the sidewalk, covered in soot, crying for her mother. Kuwabara lowered his head as his body shook with rage.

"Bastard..." he growled.

Kuwabara clenched his fists, his Spirit Sword appearing in it.

"Yer going down!" Kuwabara growled before charging towards the man.

The one causing it was wearing a firefighter outfit. However it was black with purple outlines. The visor to the helmet was down but it was a see through purple color. However, you couldn't see the man's face unless you were really close.

The man laughed before moving his hand forward. Kuwabara continued his charge about to cut the man in half. However, the man snapped his fingers and a fireball came towards Kuwabara's face. His brown eyes widened. However, he felt himself get tackled just before it hit him. He dispelled his sword as he tumbled with the person who had saved him.

Once he stopped he looked up to see Chat Noir on top of him. Kuwabara blinked up at the cat, who gave him a cheshire grin.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he said, as he winked at the blinking carrot top.

Kuwabara blushed slightly.

Chat stood up and took out his baton, swinging it around. Kuwabara got up and reformed his sword.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said, however, his gut was screaming at him.

Something really bad was going to happen...

"You should get out of here. My Lady should be coming any minute." Chat said giving Kuwabara a grin before rushing at Pyromancer.

Kuwabara growled before following behind the cat.

The akumatized man started to snap his fingers at the cat, who easily dodged them. Kuwabara rushed the guy and was about to strike him but was kicked in his stomach. He skidded backwards a bit before falling to one knee. He gritted his teeth as he held his stomach.

"Hey! I told you to get out of here!" Chat growled, running over to the teen.

"Yeah, well, I don't run." Kuwabara gritted out before standing up.

Chat's eyes widened. He was impressed at how he took that hit and was still able to stand.

'Who is this guy...' Chat thought.

"Duck!" Kuwabara shouted before tackling Chat to the ground.

The fireball had just missed the two. Kuwabara growled as he was on top of Chat, who was blinking up at the carrot top. Kuwabara stood up and rolled up his sleeves. He didn't need his sword for this guy. He was going to go mano a mano!

He rushed the guy, dodging each snap; though not as gracefully as Chat Noir. Kuwabara was able to get in close and punched the guy's stomach. Pyromancer stumbled backwards coughing. Kuwabara stood there with his arm in the air, a wide grin on his face.

Chat's eyes widened. He had never seen anyone like this guy. He was able to hold his own against an akumatized victim without using a Miraculous. Not to mention take a hit from one.

'He's amazing...' he thought.

The first time he had seen his Lady stare down that akuma made image of Hawkmoth's face, he felt the same way. That she was amazing. His heart still skipped at how amazing she looked while cleansing all the akumas all at once. He fell in love with her at the declaration that they, her and Chat Noir; would always protect Paris; as partners, as a team.

Chat was snapped back to reality when he heard Kuwabara yelp. He blinked before turning towards the sound. He saw the carrot top had picked up the little girl, who was still crying. It seemed one of the fireballs had headed towards her. However, Kuwabara had scooped her up just in time. But while the carrot top had protected her, he ended up getting a nasty burn on the back of his calf. Chat's eyes widened before they narrowed. He spun his baton and rushed at Pyromancer.

Kuwabara growled as he fell to his knees, hissing in pain. He held the little girl close to his chest. He grunted as he tried to stand up but yelped again. He could feel the pain travel up his spine. He gritted his teeth.

'You got worse from Urameshi, so get yer butt up.' he scolded himself.

He grunted as he forced himself to stand. He turned around and his eyes widened.

Pyromancer was grinning as he was about to snap his fingers.

"I think it's time for you to cool off!" Chat said.

Chat hit the akuma with his baton, sending Pyromancer flying backwards a couple feet. The cat stood in front of that carrot top. He hissed at the akumatized man. His tail was straight and his ears alert. If he had furr it would be straight up. His baton was out and ready to protect both Kuwabara and the girl.

Kuwabara looked at Chat in awe.

However, the man had gotten up and growled. A purple glow went around the visor. Kuwabara shivered as he could feel the evil presence.

Chat growled. He was ready for the attack and would protect Kuwabara and the little girl with his life if he needed.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~_**

Marinette was starting to feel uneasy. Both Kuwabara and Adrien had been gone for too long. Kurama was worried as well. He already knew Kuwabara probably went to check out that aura by himself. But why was Adrien not back yet?

A beep went off. Alya pulled out her phone.

"My Ladybug alert!" she said, unlocking her phone and clicking on the app.

"Chat Noir is holding out with the help of this young man. However, they need Ladybug's help. Where is Ladybug?" the reporter said.

In the background was Kuwabara dodging fire blasts, with Chat watching.

Marinette's eyes widened.

Kurama grimaced.

'You are worse than Yusuke sometimes...' Kurama thought before turning and rushing out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?!" Alya asked.

"Kuwabara needs me." Kurama said before leaving.

"I-I'm going to look for Adrien." Marinette said before rushing off herself.

Once she left the building she transformed into Ladybug.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chat gripped his baton so tight his fingers hurt. He hissed again as he could hear the man laugh. It was an evil sounding laugh. It sent shivers down Kuwabara's spine as he heard it too. He tightened his hold on the girl; who was still crying.

Chat's tail started to swish. Kuwabara blinked as he noticed the movement. He _**knew**_ that movement. Chat was going to pounce! However, the crying girl in his arms had more of a priority. His brown eyes looked around. He needed to get her out of here. However, he didn't want to leave the cat by himself. This akuma was very dangerous and Chat could get seriously hurt. Sure, the cat could handle himself. However, one slip or fall and it would be game over for the feline hero.

Kuwabara growled. He held the girl tighter with one arm before grabbing Chat's collar.

Chat's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled back. He looked up at Kuwabara who had been the one to pull him away.

"We gotta get outta here." Kuwabara said looking hard into those green eyes.

Chat blinked up at him before trying to pull away from the carrot top's grip. However, he found he couldn't. Kuwabara gave him a sideways grin.

"Seems it works on a humanoid cat too."

Chat didn't know what he meant before he was swung over the teen's shoulder. Kuwabara ran, dodging fireballs, tho not gracefully. He turned sharply down a narrow street and exited out the other end, however he was now trapped as it was a dead end.

Chat snapped out of his shock and struggled on Kuwabara's shoulder. It surprised Kuwabara and he let the cat go. Chat jumped back, his baton in front of him as he faced Kuwabara.

"I appreciate the save, but I had it."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone. Not when I need to get her somewhere safe." Kuwabara said nodding to the girl, who had finally calmed down and was snuggled into Kuwabara's chest.

Chat relaxed his stance and blinked at him. So, he didn't want him fighting the guy alone? Chat was so use to fighting against the akuma by himself. His job was to distract them so his Lady could figure out a way to stop them. He lowered his baton and gave the teen a look. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know how to _**feel**_ about that.

Chat shook his head.

"But I wouldn't have been alone, my Lady..." he started.

"I know, she would have come but you still would have been fighting that guy alone! I understand that she does the capturing thing and whatever, but _**two**_ should be fighting while she figures out a plan! It's like a three person job! Two to distract and one to make the plan! It's not fair that you gotta fight it by yerself!" Kuwabara huffed before wincing.

The running hadn't been good on his injured leg. However, he had a high tolerance for pain and there wasn't time for him to worry about the burn.

Chat's eyes widened before going back to normal. It would be helpful for another partner. It was hard sometimes to protect his Lady. If she ever got hurt...

His chest hurt at the image of a broken and bleeding Ladybug on the ground. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt. If he had failed in doing his job and protecting his Lady. His thoughts were interrupted at an evil chuckle. Chat's ears twitched at the sound and turned in the sound's direction.

Pyromancer walked into the little open space. He had started a fire behind him. There was no way out. Kuwabara held the girl closer to his chest with one hand. He had his Spirit Sword out in front of him. Chat shook his head and stood next to the carrot top, his baton in front of him.

'Where are you my Lady...' he thought as he gritted his teeth.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ladybug and Kurama had arrived at the scene at the same time. However, they both saw Pyromancer running off. Neither of them acknowledged the other. They both had their friends; their partner's safety in mind.

The redhead rushed in the same direction as the akuma had gone in. He had a feeling that's where Kuwabara and Chat had run off in.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, swinging herself to the closest building. She felt a bug's eye view would help find her friends. She could see Kurama below, following the fire trail left by the akuma.

She flinched at the damage. If her Lucky Charm wasn't able to fix everything, the damage would be horrible. It was a lucky thing it would. Her blue eyes noticed a side street with flames filling the entire street. Her eyes widened before turning to anger. This akuma wasn't like others she had faced before. He was violent. Sure, other Akuma's she had faced were violent, but not almost killing people violent.

A thought of Timebreaker came to her head, causing her to mentally flinch. Timebreak was able to steal people's energy to try and go back in time. However, with every person she touched and stole energy from, they would disappear. They would cease to exist. They would basically die. It was lucky that Timebreaker had gone back in time, with Ladybug attached to her via her yo-yo. It also helped as she ran into herself. There were two Ladybugs but two Timebreakers. However they were able to defeat the girl; who was a classmate name Alix.

Chat had been so happy to see two Ladybugs. He even said he was in heaven. Ladybug smiled fondly at the memory. That is until she remembered how before she went back with Timebreaker, he had taken a hit for her. Ladybug was about to get her energy stolen and Chat Noir took the hit. He had almost...

She shook her head. She needed to hurry and save her kitty. She swung her yo-yo towards the building.

Kurama had run into the problem of the fire blocking his way. He growled. How was he going to get through that without getting burned or dying? He looked around and found a door that was wide open. He smirked. Maybe he could reach the back of the building through there. He rushed into the building and headed, hopefully, to his friend.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~_**

Chat growled. He needed to slow the guy down. He was sure his Lady had heard about the destruction by now. He had noticed the reporters earlier and was certain she had seen the report. Not to mention the trail this akuma had to make. He just needed to hold out until then.

Chat put his baton away, making Kuwabara look at him.

Chat's clawed hand shot up into the air. Black bubbles began to swirl around his hand.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted as he brought his hand back down close to his body. He closed his hands into fists before posing with his claws out.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Chat rushed Pyromancer before touching the ground at the akuma's feet. The cat had moved so fast, the akuma couldn't move in time and had got his foot caught in the crumbled ground that was before his feet.

Pyromancer growled and tried to grab at Chat, who jumped back.

"Now to wait for my Lady..." he said.

As if on cue, his Lady landed next to him.

"Chat!" she gasped out.

Before he could say some witty comment, he found her arms around him. His eyes widened before he closed them, wrapping his arms around her.

Kuwabara's heart hurt. Kuwabara wasn't straight as everyone thought he was. He was bisexual. He had actually had a crush on Yusuke but the ice maiden had stolen his heart from the moment he laid his eyes on her. The reason he had over acted at hearing Itsuki's confession of his love for Sensui wasn't the confession itself. It was how dark he had confessed. How could you swear to love someone but want to watch them fall into darkness. To see their pure heart be tainted with darkness? To watch them be torn from the inside out? To develop a multiple personality disorder to cope with that darkness? That wasn't love. Not to Kuwabara.

Love was to want to see them grow. To see the one you love happy and protected. To watch your love one succeed in everything they do. To love themself and work on being the person they wished to become. To be supportive to each other and encourage each other. That was love. Itsuki was just a demented demon.

It was here Kurama had came out of a building. Kuwabara's eyes blinked as he saw the redhead rush towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his rose whip in his hand.

Kurama had pulled it out while rushing through the building. He could smell smoke from in the building and wanted to be ready for an attack.

"Kurama! Your rose whip! Hide it!" Kuwabara hissed.

And it was Kurama that warned **_'him'_ ** to keep his powers hidden. Kurama let out a sigh of relief but didn't put away his weapon.

"No one saw me. I'm cautious." Kurama said with a smile.

Kuwabara glared at the redhead.

"Double standards much..." he mumbled, making Kurama laugh.

He was just happy his friend was alright. However his green eyes noticed the sleeping child in the carrot tops hands.

Kuwabara gave him a sideways grin before dispelling his sword. He moved that hand to scratch the back of his head; not lessening his grip on the girl. Kurama smiled. That would explain why Kuwabara hadn't been back in the street. Kuwabara never ran away from a fight. He may have been impulsive but unlike Yusuke, he was able to make quick plans while being impulsive. The redhead remembered Kuwabara's fight against Byakko. He had lead the cat demon's beasts down the long narrow path and had shish kabobed them with his Spirit Sword, which had extended at the right moment.

Kurama chuckled at the memory making Kuwabara raise any eyebrow at his friend. However, before he could ask what was so funny, the akuma screamed. The two turned back to see an angry akuma consumed in flames. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

Chat and Ladybug had already stopped hugging. Ladybug had gone to reach for the helmet, Chat saying he believed the akuma was there. However, that was when Pyromancer exploded into flames. Both superheroes jumped back. Chat had taken out his baton and looked ready to fight.

"Jeez, I didn't even hear him say flame on!" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

Chat had heard the comment and laughed. He didn't realize the carrot top had his sense of humor. Ladybug rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

'I knew it.' she thought shaking her head.

However, she couldn't think of anything else when she dodged a fireball.

"My Lady!" Chat shouted, stopping his laughter; before jumping away from a ball going towards him.

Kuwabara growled. He wanted to help. But he couldn't. Not with the sleeping girl in his arms. Kurama knew how hard it was for Kuwabara to just sit back. He sighed. He tightened his grip on his rose whip and was about to rush in to help.

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and like before an object fell from the sky. It looked to be something useful as it was red with black polka dotted fire extinguisher.

This stopped the redhead. He stood there with his rose whip looking as if it was going to attack the akumatized man. However, it was here he realized these two were professionals. They could handle it themselves. He smiled before putting his weapon back into his hair.

Chat, who had been preventing the akuma from snapping anymore fireballs, grinned.

"Something useful for once, eh my Lady?" he said.

She grinned before tossing her cat the charm. He caught it.

"It's time to chill out!" Chat said before spraying the akuma down, extinguishing the flames that had surrounded his body.

Pyromancer screamed as if in pain before the flames had vanished. Chat tossed both the extinguisher and the helmet over to his Lady.

Ladybug threw the helmet on the ground, cracking it. Out came the little black butterfly.

"You've done enough evil today little akuma." she said before capturing it.

"Gotcha!" she said before opening the yo-yo.

"Bye bye little butterfly." she said as the pure white butterfly flew away.

She threw the extinguisher into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted.

A great pink glow surrounded all the buildings and objects that were on fire. Everything was fixed and it looked as if nothing had happened. The pink light surrounded the man, who was on the ground. He looked around confused.

"Whu?" he said blinking.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat said with wide grins.

Kuwabara and Kurama looked on in awe as the damage had vanished. It was like an illusion. They had seen her use Lucky Charm once but it didn't have much to fix. This was just amazing.

'She is amazing...' Kurama thought before shaking his head.

Now he had a dilemma. If Ladybug wasn't Marinette; who he suspected she was, then that would mean he had started to fall for two ladies. He wasn't the playboy type, even if he looked like one. Kurama looked back at Kuwabara. The carrot top let out a relieved breath. However, now that everyone was safe, he felt the pain in his leg. It didn't get healed along with everything else.

Kuwabara hissed as he fell to his knees, pulling the girl closer to his chest. Kurama looked at the carrot top with worried emerald eyes. Chat's ear's twitched before looking over at Kuwabara. He blinked. He didn't notice Kurama before now. However, he couldn't think about it as he rushed over to Kuwabara. He wearily looked the boy over. He was in pain, it was obvious but he was trying not to show it. He was doing a pretty good job, except the light trembling of his body.

Ladybug had followed behind her partner. She gasped at seeing the burn.

"Are you okay!" she asked.

Ladybug was confused. Normally when she used Lucky Charm everything would be fixed. However there hadn't ever been a physical injury before. She hadn't thought about that before. What if someone got seriously hurt? Would Lucky Charm heal them? This proved it did not.

"I'm fine." he said with a reassuring smile.

It was here Kurama noticed the burn on Kuwabara's calf. His emerald eyes widened for a moment before turning into a calculating look. He hadn't noticed the injury before. However, Kuwabara hadn't shown any signs of being injured. He mentally cursed himself for not looking closer at his friend. Luckily he had some herbal ointment that would work with Kuwabara's quick healing aura. However, he had it back at the house.

"You should go to the hospital." Chat said, kneeling in front of the carrot top.

There were concern in those green eyes. Kuwabara blushed slightly before shaking his head. He grunted as he tried to stand up. Kurama was the first to reach to help him. Kuwabara swatted his friend's hand away, still holding the sleeping girl.

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"Here, let me take her." Ladybug said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara blinked at her before looking at the sleeping girl. He nodded before handing the girl to Ladybug. She smiled at him. Her earing beeped making Kuwabara blink again.

"My Lady, you're about to transform back!" Chat said, standing up.

However his ring beeped.

"So are you! But I'll be quick." she said giving him a wink.

She turned back to Kuwabara.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before holding the girl tight.

She swung her yo-yo and went off to find the girl's parents.

Kuwabara watched her for a moment before feeling like he wanted to pass out. It seemed the girl was the only thing keeping him from passing out from the pain. So once the girl was safe, his body relaxed. However, that made the pain fill his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kurama and Chat yelling his name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **Note on ML:** In the show no one really got hurt so with Kuwabara's injury not healing...I'm making that up.

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 _ **"Anything interesting?" Yusuke asked.**_

 _ **His voice sounded weird. Kuwabara couldn't put his finger on what it was.**_

 _ **"Nothing really...why?" Kuwabara asked.**_

 _ **"No Reason." came the raven haired teen's response.**_

 _ **It was obvious something was bothering him. What was with his friends today? He still had to finish his conversation with Kurama. Yet change it from focusing on him and back to what was on the redhead's mind. He did say it was a couple things. So the whole 'Marinette being Ladybug' thing was just the tip of the iceberg.**_

 _ **"Spit it out Urameshi" Kuwabara said.**_

 _ **He heard Yusuke let out a sigh.**_

 _ **"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.**_

 _ **Kuwabara blinked.**_

 _ **"Whu?"**_

 _ **"Just...are you hurt?"**_

 _ **Kuwabara blinked again. What did he mean?**_

 _ **"Again...whu?"**_

 _ **"Damn it Kuwabara! I saw it on the news!"**_

See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 7,751 ( ** _Purely Story)_**

 **A/N:** I am soooo sorry this is late. I couldn't post it at midnight because one of my friends wanted to hang out. We then went out to a club and well...yeah haha. So I just got home. Sure it's 28 minutes late but oh well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

 **Reviewers:**

No reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Chat had just made it back to the bakery before de-transforming. He didn't want to leave Kuwabara but he couldn't let anyone know who he was. His Lady didn't even know. Although, he wanted her to know his, as well as know her identity. He sighed as he brushed a hand through his blonde hair.

Plagg looked exhausted.

"I need a truck full of cheese after all that." he wined.

"I don't have a truck full."

"Well what do you got?" he asked as he flew by Adrien's face.

The blonde shook his head, a smile on his lips before giving the kwami the biggest cheese he could find from his pocket. Plagg grinned before grabbing it and hiding in Adrien's jacket. He let out a sigh. He was about to enter the building when he noticed Kurama giving Kuwabara a piggy back ride. His green eyes widened at how strong the redhead was. Kuwabara looked heavy, although he was a tall guy. Tho Kurama was also a pretty tall guy. He wasn't as bulky as the carrot top but that didn't seem to matter.

Kurama was worried. The last time Kuwabara had passed out was after the Saint Beasts case. He had carried him home then too. He smirked at remembering Hiei refusing to carry the carrot top. However the short fire demon had no problem with carrying Yusuke. He shook his head at the memory. However his thought snapped back when he noticed Adrien rushing over.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

Kurama saw so much concern and fear in those green eyes. He was a bit taken aback. This guy had just met Kuwabara today. Yet he had so much concern for the carrot top. Kurama was touched by the blonde's concern. Kurama gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"He'll be fine. He's just exhausted." he said before continuing to walk to Marinette's house.

"He should go to the hospital, don't you think?" Adrien asked, walking beside him; eyes flickering to Kuwabara's face.

He wasn't understanding why the redhead was bringing Kuwabara back to Marinette's house when he had that burn on his leg. However, Adrien wasn't suppose to ** _know_ ** that. He wasn't **_there_**. Also the way Kurama was carrying the carrot top, well you weren't able to see his leg, let alone the burn.

Kurama gave the blonde a suspicious look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it looks more like he passed out. Wouldn't that mean something is wrong?" he said smoothly.

Kurama looked him in the eyes. He couldn't figure this boy out. He couldn't figure out Chat Noir either. Kurama shook his head before giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Don't worry. He has done this before. I assure you he is fine. Although, I don't think he can go back to school for today." Kurama said with a frown.

It was only the first day of school and Kuwabara was going to miss it. His sister wasn't going to be happy to hear that.

"It's cancelled."

Both teens stopped walking before turning with wide eyes to the bakery door. Alya stood there with Nino. They had been left behind. Alya wanted to leave too but Nino had convinced her it was too dangerous. That Adrien and Marinette were somewhere talking or stuttering in Marinette's case. However, she still worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Marinette, who appeared so suddenly that it made everyone jump.

"Where have you been girl?!" Alya said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Well...I couldn't find Adrien but saw people running away and decided to help them." Marinette said with a shy smile.

Adrien blinked at the bluenette. She had gone looking for him? He smiled warmly. She was such a sweet friend. Even if she had trouble talking to him. He still didn't understand why she would get so nervous around him. That she would start to stutter. Although, she had gotten better over the years but it still happened.

"And where were **_you_**?" Alya said, pulling away from her best friend to give the blonde a suspicious look.

Adrien froze. He had to think up a quick excuse.

"I noticed people running too. I had to help but I guess I went in the opposite direction of Marinette." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile.

Kurama didn't believe either of them. He was starting to believe the two were Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, he couldn't be too sure without confirming with Kuwabara. He could sense auras. Although, Kuwabara had told the redhead Marinette didn't have the same aura as Ladybug. However, he never told him about Adrien and Chat Noir...

Kuwabara groaned.

The other's noticed Kurama giving Kuwabara a piggy back ride. Alya and Nino's eyes widened while Marinette's turned serious.

"You should bring him to the hospital." she said looking confused at Kurama.

Kurama felt his heart flutter. Marinette was too sweet.

"I told him the same thing," Adrien said, "but he said Kuwabara is just exhausted."

"But..." Marinette started but stopped.

She wasn't suppose to know about the burn.

Kurama gave her another smile.

"Don't worry." he said before heading into the building, on the house side.

The teens followed behind the redhead and watched him lay Kuwabara on his stomach, on the carrot top's bed. Kuwabara grunted. Eikichi seemed to notice something wrong with his master and went to his face. He gently licked his face. The teens all smiled at that.

Kurama went to his bag and was digging for his herbal ointment and some bandages. With Kuwabara's body able to quickly heal and with this ointment, he would be better by tomorrow. Although, it looked like it would form a scar. Kurama winced. Kuwabara had a scar on his chest from the Dark Tournament. He had gotten stabbed through the chest, by Toguro's finger. His heart was just missed. If the finger went more to the right...

Kurama shook his head as he found the ointment.

"What happened?" Nino asked with wide eyes.

Kurama turned around. He stood up holding the ointment.

"He got burned by that akuma, didn't he..." Alya grimaced.

She had watched most of the action from her Ladybug alert but once Kuwabara, holding the little girl, and Chat ran off, the feed stopped. Her eyes widened. She had looked away for a moment and when she looked back to the video, Kuwabara had been on the ground holding the girl.

'So that's when it happened.' she thought.

Kurama nodded before going to the bed and kneeling beside it. He gently pulled back the jean pant leg. A hiss came from the carrot top but he didn't move. Kurama began to wipe away the dried blood with an antibaterial wipe.

"Argh..." groaned Kuwabara.

Kurama flinched at the sound. He was trying to be gentle but it was hard. After the redhead cleaned the wound he tossed the dirty wipe in the trashcan. He could feel the other teen's eyes watching as he opened up the ointment. He sweat dropped. It was a bit distracting, not to mention uncomfortable. He was going to say something when a groggy groan came from Kuwabara.

"Alright Eikichi I'm up..." he grumbled.

Kuwabara had felt his cat licking his face. It was one of his favorite ways to be woken up. He thought it was cute. However, he had been awake for a while. He had heard the teens talking but didn't feel like moving or talking. He didn't feel like getting up. But he could tell his cat was worried. He didn't want his baby to worry about him.

He grunted as he tried to sit up. However, a firm hand on his back kept him down. He was in a lot of pain where his body didn't want to move. However, it was the pain in his stomach that hurt him the most. He ' ** _did'_** get punched there.

"Stay still." Kurama said, his voice full of concern.

Kuwabara winced. He didn't like making anyone worry.

"And don't argue." Kurama said, knowing his friend.

"But..." Kuwabara started but yelped before hissing.

Kurama put the ointment on his leg. Kurama couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"You did that on purpose." growled Kuwabara.

His arms were keeping his face from being smothered into his pillow. Eikichi was now sitting in front of his face. Big brown eyes staring into his own brown eyes. He wanted to hold his baby so much.

"I'm okay sweetie." he said bending in and kissing his cat's nose.

Eikichi wiggled his nose before letting out an adorable sneeze...right in Kuwabara's face.

"Ewwww..." he said wiping away snot that was on his face.

Everyone laughed as he groaned again. Eikichi went back to licking his master's face.

Adrien had a wide grin. He saw how close Kuwabara was with his cat. It was the kind of affection he wished for himself. He frowned. He was the type who loved attention, physical attention. Tho he yearned for emotional. It had been rough since his mother disappeared. Neither he nor his father knew what happened to her. His father use to spend time with him. He use to laugh and joke; tho still a bit cold. However, he had been starting to spend less and less time with his son. He had put his work ahead of his own son. Both of them missed her so much.

Alya and Nino looked at each other. They felt a bit out of place.

"We're gonna head out." Alya said.

"Yeah. Since we are free for the rest of the day, we're going to hang out. See you tomorrow." Nino said with a wave.

"Hopefully, we'll have school." Alya laughed.

Marinette turned to her friend. She caught the glint and wink. She growled. So that's how it was eh? Her friend was just going to leave her by herself. In a room with two guys she was crushing on. What a friend...

"I..." Adrien started, once the other two left.

Adrien wanted to stay. He wanted to make sure Kuwabara was really okay. However, he had met him today; technically anyway. He had no excuse to stay any longer. Lunch time had been over twenty minutes ago. School had been cancelled. He had a Chinese lesson at three o'clock but there was still time before then. He was certain his father wouldn't approve. It was rare he would let Adrien hang with his friends. Sure, it had gotten better as time went on. However, it was hard to know when his father would be in a good mood or a bad mood. That was the key to whether he would be able to hang out or not.

Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt eyes on him. Marinette was giving him a concerned look, Kurama a raised eyebrow, and Kuwabara...

Those brown eyes looked at him. There was a curiosity in them but something else that made him shiver. He shook his head.

"Well, I was looking forward to hanging out." Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck with a wide smile.

"Why don't you then?" Kuwabara said with a raised eyebrow.

Kuwabara was confused. Why didn't he ask permission to stay? It didn't make sense to the carrot top. However, he didn't know much about the blonde. He had just met him that day. Although, he had met his alter ego a week ago. Kuwabara had realized the blonde was the cat once he woke up. That aura was surrounding Adrien. Plus those green eyes were full of so much concern...which made his heart flutter. However, if you didn't have a strong sixth sense like he, then you couldn't connect the two as being the same. Chat's eyes were completely green with no white in his eyes. His blonde hair was shaggy and unstyled. That smile tho...it was the same on both the cat and the model. It was also that smile that kept making Kuwabara feel himself falling for the guy.

Adrien blinked at the carrot top. It wasn't that easy. But just looking at those brown eyes, he felt like anything was possible. That everything would be fine. That Adrien didn't have to worry about anything. Those eyes made him feel so relaxed.

"I-I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Marinette said, finding herself not stuttering as much.

Adrien turned his green eyes to Marinette, who faintly blushed.

"Really? Thanks Marinette."

He took one last look at Kuwabara. That big smile made his heart flutter and made him feel like everything would be fine. He headed out of the room to call Nathalie; his guardian while his father was busy. She wasn't a nanny or anything, more like Adrien's guardian.

Kurama had just finished bandaging up the leg. Once the redhead stood up, Kuwabara moved to his back, pulling his cat with him. He sat up with a hiss, his cat in his lap. He put his legs over the edge of the bed, his back laying back against the wall. He was so happy his bed was a day bed. It worked as both a bed and a chair/couch. However, every time his calf brushed against the bed's edge he hissed.

"You should stay on your stomach. Or at least lay down." Kurama said with concern.

"I don't like laying on my stomach and I'll probably go back to sleep if I lay down." Kuwabara said.

If he laid down he would have fallen asleep even tho he wasn't tired. Plus, laying on his stomach made him want to throw up from the wound on his stomach. However, Kurama didn't know about that and didn't need to know. If he found out, he would act _**'motherly**_ ' with him again. Although, the redhead was always close to his mother...

'Such a momma's boy.' he chuckled at his thought.

Adrien had come in at that moment, preventing Kurama from asking the carrot top what was funny.

"I can stay but I'll have to leave around two o'clock so I can get ready for Chinese class." he said with a warm smile before looking at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blushed slightly. That smile was so warm and...comforting? Yes, comforting. He felt himself relax at it.

"Meeeowww"

His eyes snapped down to his cat. Eikichi sat his lap big brown eyes staring up into his own brown. His paws reached up until they were on Kuwabara's chest. He began to meow up at the carrot top. Kuwabara chuckled before scooping his cat into his arms and snuggling him.

"Aww you are just too cute." he squealed.

Kurama stared at he carrot top. He had never seen Kuwabara like that. Marinette giggled as she thought it was so adorable. Adrien blinked. He wasn't expecting such a cute and relaxing voice to come from the big teen. He already had a deep tenor voice but for it to go up that high, well he wasn't expecting it that was for sure.

Kuwabara realized that everyone was staring at him. He sweat dropped. He scratched the back of his head before letting out a hearty laugh. His other hand still holding his cat.

"What was that?" Kurama said, not sure what he had just seen.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"I got so caught up that I forgot you guys were still here." he said with a smile.

Kurama started to think Paris was doing something to Kuwabara and he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing either.

"So what should we do?" Kuwabara asked.

He could sense Kurama's tension, Adrien's uneasiness, and Marinette begin to feel out of place.

"Well, you shouldn't be moving around." Kurama scolded.

"Alright mom." Kuwabara grumbled as he petted his cat.

Kurama gave him a fierce glare making the carrot top glup before waving his hands in a **_'calm down'_** motion.

"Easy there..." he said with a sweat drop. "I was just kiddin' "

"Well we could play some video games? I would just have to bring my game system down." Marinette said with a smile.

Kurama smiled warmly at the girl. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. He stopped his thoughts there. He couldn't fall for her. It was obvious she had feelings for Adrien. However, Adrien was oblivious. However it also seemed like he might like Kuwabara. He let out a sigh. They had gotten themselves in some form of mess. And not the demonic kind either. He would actually prefer that over this any day.

"That's a great idea!" Kuwabara said with a wide grin.

"I'll beat ya this time!" he said, a sparkle in his eyes.

Adrien couldn't help the chuckle.

"So you lost against the master too?" he asked with a warm smile.

Kuwabara blinked at the blonde and gave him a shy grin.

"Yeah, but I won't let her this time! The only one allowed to beat me is Urameshi..." he said before his smile falling.

Kurama and Adrien noticed. Marinette had already turned to head to her room.

"I'll be right back then." she said, a bit excitedly.

That left the three boys in the room.

"He hasn't called again, has he?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he looked at Kurama. It had been a week since his best friend called. It made Kuwabara wince. He had told Yusuke to not call him often, but he didn't realize the guy would completely stop calling him. Adrien noticed the hurt expression.

"Who?" he asked.

Adrien had remembered the carrot mention that name earlier. He didn't want to be nosey but he figured it was the best time to find out. Not to mention he was curious. He walked over to the bed and stood next to Kurama. Kurama gave the blonde a sideways glance. There was just something about the blonde that made Kurama wonder what was his angle.

Kuwabara let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Eikichi was sleeping in Kuwabara's lap, his other hand on top of the cat's back.

"My best friend...tho he can be a jerk." Kuwabara said letting out another sigh.

Adrien didn't understand. Nino was his best friend and Adrien wouldn't call him a jerk. Not only that, he thought Kurama was the carrot top's best friend. They were so close, just like he was with Nino.

"What did you two talk about when he last called?" Kurama asked with a curious look.

Kuwabara sighed.

"I reminded him that there was a seven freakin hour time difference and that he should watch when he calls me. But knowing him, he thought I meant to never call me." he said with a chuckle.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. That was Yusuke for you. Although, it was weird he hadn't called. He wondered if something big was happening back in Japan.

Adrien didn't understand what was wrong with this Urameshi guy. However, he only started having friends a few years ago and the only friendship he knew was what he had with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Sure, Chloe was a friend but he doubted that was a real friendship.

"Why don't you call him?" Adrien asked.

Kuwabara blinked over at him. That was a good idea...

"I didn't think of that." he said with another laugh.

Adrien couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips. That laugh was so wonderful. It was full of joy and it made him feel happy for no reason. Kurama shook his head at his friend. He could be a bit dense sometimes. At least he wasn't as bad as Yusuke.

"Hey, can I get some help..." Marinette said, as she was trying to hold all the controllers and the system at once.

Kuwabara moved to help but yelped as he forgot he was hurt. Kurama shook his head with a smile before going to help the bluenette. Adrien turned but was beat by Kurama. He took some of the controller's from her hands. Their fingers slightly touching, making both of them blush. Although Kurama's quickly vanished. He smiled warmly at her.

Marinette's blush redded before she looked away. Kurama chuckled before walking over to the tv, Marinette right on his heels. Adrien watched as the two began to set up the video system. He looked back at the carrot top, who looked annoyed and frustrated.

Adrien didn't know what he was doing but he sat on the bed. Kuwabara's eyes blinked before turning to the blonde. Adrien shyly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck before looking back. Those green eyes were soft and kind.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Kuwabara's heart began to beat quicker. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He nodded, not sure if his voice would work. Adrien titled his head blinking at the carrot top. Oh it looked so adorable like his cat.

"Meow."

Both boys blinked and looked down at the cat. Eikichi seemed to have woken up. He went up to Adrien and sniffed him. Kuwabara grinned. His cat was inspecting the blonde to make sure he was a good guy. Kuwabara chuckled. It was his **_'baby_** ' after all. He had a sixth sense like him; or he wanted to believe anyway.

Eikichi looked up at Adrien who blinked down at the cat. The cat jumped into his lap and snuggled against him.

Chuckled Kuwabara with a grin.

Adrien gave a bright grin himself and laughed. The cat mewed at him. It was just too adorable.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"He likes you."

Adrien smiled down at the cute little kitty.

"You can pick him up, I swear he won't bite ya." Kuwabara said with a wider grin.

Adrien scooped the kitty into his arms and the cat began to lick his face. Adrien laughed at the sensation.

His laugh had gotten the attention of both Kurama and Marinette. The redhead gave the blonde a suspicious look while Marinette was starting to feel uncomfortable.

She knew she couldn't be jealous right? Why would she be jealous? They were both guys and Adrien was...well Adrien!

"Soooo who wants to play me first?" she asked.

"I do!" Kuwabara said with a fire in his eyes. "I want that rematch!" he added before making a fist and looking determined.

Marinette rolled her eyes yet laughed.

"I thought you had enough of me beating you?" she giggled.

Kurama couldn't help the chuckle. Adrien smiled at the carrot top's enthusiasm.

"I got ya this time!" Kuwabara said with a determined look.

Marinette giggled before standing up, holding two controllers.

"We can play here...but remember I told you so." she smiled, a sparkle in her eyes.

Adrien stood up with Eikichi and headed over to the couch, as Marinette sat down next to Kuwabara, handing him one of the controllers.

"Let's do this." Kuwabara said with a serious look on his face.

That earned him a laugh from the three. Kuwabara ignored them. He was in the zone. Luckily, the couch wasn't in the way of the tv. Kurama gave Adrien a look before joining him on the couch; as it was the only place left for him to sit. The music to the fighting game could be heard as Marinette and Kuwabara began to choose their characters.

The two boys just sat there, not looking at each other.

Adrien continued to pet the cat, who fell asleep in his lap. He didn't understand why Kurama acted so cold towards him. He figured maybe he wasn't good around new people? Maybe he would eventually warm up to him? Yeah, that had to be it.

Kurama was bothered by how close Adrien was getting to Kuwabara and so quickly. It was odd in Kurama's mind. He was extra protective of the carrot top, as his heart had just been broken by a girl he had loved for almost four years. He was vulnerable and Kuwabara's odd behavior was open to be taken advantage of. Kurama was going to keep a close eye on the blonde.

Both boy's thoughts were broken when Kuwabara growled.

"Ugh!"

"Yay!" Marinette said, jumping off the bed and cheering.

"Best two out of three!" growled Kuwabara as he gripped the controller.

Marinette smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I was just warmin' up! I'll beat ya this time!" he said with a confident grin on his lips.

Marinette gave her own confident grin and sat back down. Both looked serious as the next match began.

Adrien smiled. Kuwabara didn't have a chance. He was against the master of games.

Marinette was even in a video game competition, which she and Felix had won. However, the bluenette wasn't suppose to be the true game master's partner. In fact, she had beaten Felix for his spot to be paired up with the blonde. Adrien smiled at remembering how they trained for the competition.

However, his smile fell when he also remembered how Felix got akumatized. He had trained so hard for the competition. He had always been on the leaderboard for his whole life. But to get so easily beaten by Marinette, someone that no one knew who could play video games. Well, it was a big hit to his ego. That's when he became the Gamer. He even went after Marinette.

Luckily, Adrien was hanging out with the bluenette when Felix had transformed. Not to mention, he was able to turn into Chat and save her. He had left her on top of a building before heading back and fighting alongside his Lady. He felt like he was in a videogame as it was mech against mech in a Mortal Kombat like fight.

Adrien blinked for a moment. His thoughts went back to Marinette. How **DID** she get down from the building? It was a big building and he hadn't gone back to get her. He grimaced. He should have gone back to check on her. However, there was an akuma to de-evilized. Not to mention, his Lady needed his help. He let out a sigh as he continued to pet the sleeping cat in his lap. He needed to apologize to the bluenette, as Chat Noir anyway.

Kurama shook his head as he watched Kuwabara get his ass handed to him, again. The redhead gave Kuwabara credit, he wasn't a quitter that was for sure. He had lost every game he had played against her since they arrived. She was just too good. She might be able to give Yusuke a run for his money. Although, she might have a challenge against master Genkai. She whooped everyone's ass. He smiled at the memory of Genkai. She had left her temple to Yukina when she died. Before she did, she turned her temple into a refregue for demon's who came to the human realm.

Yukina's image flashed in front of redhead's vision and he flinched. He couldn't hate the ice maiden. She was too sweet to hate. She had been so gentle to Kuwabara when she broke his heart. However, Kurama figured no matter how she turned him down; Kuwabara would have been heart broken.

"Ahhh man!" growled a frustrated Kuwabara before he dropped the controller on the bed.

"You done loosing?" Marinette asked with a smirk.

Kuwabara growled. He was debating if he should try again. However, they were interrupted by a ring. Adrien jumped. It was his phone. The jump caused the cat in his lap to wake up. He looked at the blonde before jumping off his lap and stretched. He looked around before going over to his bowl and drinking the water.

"Oh, it's Nathalie. I have to go." he said, his voice a bit sad.

"Ah that sucks. You didn't even get a chance to play." Kuwabara said.

Adrien's heart fluttered.

"No it's fine. I can play against her another time." he said giving the bluenette a smile.

Marinette's heart fluttered a bit.

"Ah, yeah...you can come over any time." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kurama felt a pang of jealously. However, he had to control himself. He was only going to be there for a year. It would only end in heartbreak if he fell in love with her. However, Kurama didn't know what Adrien's feelings for Marinette were. Nor did he know what the blonde felt towards Kuwabara. It was becoming a mess.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked turning towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara gave him a wide grin.

"You betcha! I'll be good as new!" he said with a hearty laugh.

Adrien gave Kuwabara a bright smile.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." he said before getting his bookbag and heading off to his Chinese lesson.

Once the blonde was gone, Kuwabara turned back to Marinette.

"How about 3 out of 5?"

Marinette grinned.

"You asked for it."

Kurama smiled and laughed before watching them play again.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

The two continued until it was dinner time. After dinner they all went their separate ways. Marinette to her room, her parents to theirs, while Kurama and Kuwabara sat in their own room. Kurama had been awfully quiet during dinner and it was worrying the carrot top.

"What's up Kurama?"

Kurama blinked at the book he had been reading from the couch. He turned towards the carrot top who had put down the manga he had been reading. His cat snuggled next to his leg. It seemed the cat knew it was hurt and was trying to make it better.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"You've been actin' strange all day. Something buggin' you so what is it?"

Kurama looked at his friend for a moment before giving him a smile.

'Must be that sixth sense.' he thought.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit." Kuwabara said with a serious tone.

It was rare when Kuwabara would curse. However, when he did, you knew he was serious. Or yelling at Yusuke.

Kuwabara sat up, with a wince. His legs hung over the edge, giving Kurama more room to sit. Kurama let out a sigh before getting up and sitting on Kuwabara's bed. Kuwabara gave his friend a hard look. He wasn't going to let it go.

"I am not sure. But I've just been thinking about a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Mostly what you said about Marinette's aura being different than Ladybugs'." Kurama said softly.

He didn't want the bluenette to hear them talking about her. Her room was above theirs after all.

Kuwabara looked at the red head and nodded.

"Yeah."

Kuwabara didn't want to share what he knew with Kurama. He knew how the redhead was. He wouldn't tell anyone. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was obvious his friend was falling for the bluenette. And if that was the case, he would be just as fascinated with her being Ladybug. He would fall even more in love with her. That was going to be the problem. They were only going to be there for a year...

Kuwabara's heart hurt. He had forgotten about that. He couldn't even think about falling for the cat or the model. It didn't matter what Adrien and Chat Noir's feelings were towards Marinette and Ladybug. Kuwabara's heart couldn't afford to fall in love with someone who would just break his heart again. It wouldn't have been on purpose but it still would have hurt. Maybe even more than with Yukina. Kuwabara couldn't let his friend go through what he had gone through. And he had to prevent himself from going down that rabbit hole again.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows at the carrot top. It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't they be the same? They had some of the same features. And even if it was small, they had some personality similarities. So why didn't their aura's feel similar. Not unless...

"Is your spirit awareness acting up again?" he asked with concern eyes.

It would explain Kuwabara's _**'odd'**_ behavior.

Kuwabara blinked at the redhead. He couldn't lie. Sure, he kind of half lied by saying that Marinette's aura was different than Ladybugs. Like Ladybug's aura was around Marinette, while the aura ' ** _was_** ' Ladybug when the hero appeared. Its was hard to explain yet it was the same person. But he couldn't flat out say to Kurama that he wasn't himself. Although, he wasn't. He was still hurting from the rejection. It had hurt him so bad. And the fact he was starting to fall in love again...well he was already feeling like he was going to get hurt again. He growled and stuck his hands into his hair.

"It is isn't it." Kurama said, looking worried at his friend.

He rested his hand on Kuwabara's thigh, making the carrot top snap his head at the redhead, his hands in his hair still.

"Don't get frustrated. I'm sure it's nothing serious. You'll get it back to normal soon." Kurama said with a reassuring smile.

Kuwabara felt horrible. Kurama was so worried about him. It tore him apart. He didn't like making people worried. He wasn't that important. That's why he risked his life to save his loved ones. They had more meaning and more worth to the world than he ever would. He let out a long breath.

"Sure..."

Kurama noticed the forced smile. Not to mention that **_'sure_** ' didn't sound so confident. However, he figured Kuwabara didn't want him to worry anymore. Kuwabara was just too kind for his own good.

 **RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!**

The two blinked at each other.

 **RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

Kuwabara grabbed his phone off the table and looked at it. A wide grin came to his face.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Yup. And he remembered the time difference this time." Kuwabara chuckled.

The clock said 8:46pm. Yusuke was up early as it was 3:46am back in Japan.

 **RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

Kuwabara slowly got up, with a wince. Kurama looked ready to help him but Kuwabara swatted the redhead's hands away as he answered the phone.

"Urameshi!" he said with a grin on his lips.

"I'm not calling late this time right?" came a cautious voice.

It wasn't Yusuke's normal tone and it made Kuwabara furrow his eyebrows.

"Nah, you got it right this time." he said before going into the bathroom; closing the door behind him.

He could hear his friend let out a relieved breath.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how's school and Paris." Yusuke said letting out a yawn.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"It's been good."

"Anything interesting?" Yusuke asked.

His voice sounded weird. Kuwabara couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Nothing really...why?" Kuwabara asked.

"No Reason." came the raven haired teen's response.

It was obvious something was bothering him. What was with his friends today? He still had to finish his conversation with Kurama. Yet change it from focusing on him and back to what was on the redhead's mind. He did say it was a couple things. So the whole _**'Marinette being Ladybug'**_ thing was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Spit it out Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

He heard Yusuke let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara blinked.

"Whu?"

"Just...are you hurt?"

Kuwabara blinked again. What did he mean?

"Again...whu?"

"Damn it Kuwabara! I saw it on the news!"

Kuwabara froze. He knew what his best friend was talking about. However, why would it have been on the news? He never remembered seeing akumas or even hearing about Ladybug and Chat Noir before now. Although, he never really watched the news. Not to mention the fact he had been busy the last four years. With the fighting in Genkai's tournament, fighting the four saint beasts, the dark tournament, him being kidnapped by Sensui...well he just didn't have time. All of that on top of getting his school grades up. However, that didn't mean it wasn't on the news.

"Kuwabara?"

Yusuke's voice was full of concern.

Yusuke had a game playing on the tv when a customer asked him to change it to the news. He wasn't really watching the game, so he did. When he changed it, it was showing Paris, France was on fire. He had gotten so worried. Kuwabara and Kurama were living in Paris! He was going to call to make sure they were alright. However, he stopped when he saw his best friend also on the news. He was on the ground holding a little girl. What made his heart stop was there was something that looked like a demon; to him anyway, above him.

Yusuke started to get even more worried when he noticed Kurama wasn't with the carrot top. He was about to call the redhead when he saw a humanoid black cat stop the demon from attacking Kuwabara. Yusuke had felt so much better but apparently it was events that had happened earlier that day. When he had seen the news it was two in the morning.

Because of that, he was debating whether or not he should call Kuwabara. The last time he called his best friend, he had gotten yelled at. He had closed up the shop around three in the morning. However, as he laid in his bed he remembered the seven hour time difference, Japan being ahead while Paris was behind. That's when he decided to call his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuwabara said shyly.

"Bullshit."

Yusuke was starting to get pissed.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Are you hurt?" Yusuke said it with such a calm voice it gave Kuwabara chills.

It was rare when the raven haired teen would speak that calmly. He only did so when he was super pissed. Kuwabara gulped before forcing himself to sound pissed.

"I'm fine Urameshi. It was just a slight burn. Kurama put some herb stuff on my leg. I'm already feeling better."

"So you _**did** _ get hurt."

Kuwabara could hear the anger in his friend's voice.

"You should come home."

Kuwabara blinked before letting out a growl.

"I said I'm fine! Yer not my mom! You can't tell me what ta do! Besides, I've been in worse situations!"

"Yeah but I was there to protect you!" growled Yusuke.

Kuwabara was a bit taken aback at those words. He became pissed and growled back.

"I'm not some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself! And when did you **_ever_ ** protect me?"

Yusuke hesitated. Kuwabara had always handled whatever trouble he had gotten into. Everything but...

"I saved you from Sensui." Yusuke whispered.

Kuwabara felt his heart stop. Yusuke had just hit below the belt. He didn't like talking about that. Yusuke _**knew**_ he didn't like talking about that. But he just brought it up. He used it as a reason Kuwabara should leave Paris. A reason for him to leave Kurama by himself. A reason to never see the black cat or blonde again.

"Nite Yusuke." Kuwabara said before hanging up and shutting off his phone.

Kuwabara was pissed. He didn't want to talk to Yusuke. Not for a long while.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Kurama looking at him. Apparently Kuwabara had ended up shouting and it could be heard through the closed door.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm not in the mood." Kuwabara grumbled.

He headed to his bed, making Kurama stand up. Kuwabara pulled his cat to his chest before lying in bed.

"Nite." he said before turning off his lamp by his bed.

Kurama looked grimly at the carrot top.

 **Daa laa laa traa laa**

This was Kurama's phone. He grabbed it and put it on mute before going downstairs. He could feel it vibrate in his hands.

He walked outside. He didn't want to disturb anyone in the house. He answered the phone.

"Put Kuwabara on." came a pissed off voice.

"He went to bed." Kurama said with a cold voice.

Yusuke hesitated at the voice. He could tell the redhead was pissed. However, he was even more pissed.

"Wake his ass up!"

"No."

"Wake his ass up now! I wasn't done talking to him!"

"Why don't you calm down." Kurama sighed.

He felt a headache coming.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! My best friend got hurt! Fucking hurt Kurama!" Yusuke growled.

Kurama blinked. How did Yusuke know? He knew Kuwabara wouldn't tell the raven haired teen, for this very reaction.

"It was on the news."

"Since when do you watch the news?" Kurama sighed.

Of course he had seen it on the news. The one time he watched it of course.

"Shut up and put him on the phone."

"No."

"Kurama..." came a warning tone in Yusuke's voice.

"Yusuke, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?! He got burned on his leg! His leg Kurama! And you say I'm over reacting? If anything you are underreacting!"

"That's not a word."

"Oh fuck off! You know what I meant! Where the hell were you anyway? Why weren't you there?"

Kurama flinched. He felt guilty. If he was quick to make an excuse...if Adrien hadn't made his excuse then Kuwabara wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"It's complicated..."

"Complicated my ass! You should have been there! I... ** _I_ ** should have been there..." Yusuke said that last bit with so much guilt that it made Kurama flinch.

"Yusuke..."

"He's my best friend Kurama. I should have been there."

Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke, you can't always be there for him. He can handle himself and you should know that by now. He is already healing." Kurama said, however he left out it would most likely scar.

Yusuke didn't need to know that.

There was a silence on the other end.

"Really?"

"Really." Kurama said with a small smile.

He heard Yusuke let out a breath.

"Well I still think he should come home."

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. So that was what the raven haired teen said to piss off the carrot top. But why did it piss him off so much he went to bed?

"You know how selfish you sound?"

"Yeah..." Yusuke said with a guilty voice. "But the fact he is so far away and some place I thought was safe...well, I'm scared for him." Yusuke let out a sigh.

Kurama could imagine the boy running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry. I won't let him get hurt again." he said with a tone that showed he meant it.

There was a pause.

"By the way, who was that that cat guy?"

Kurama hesitated. He heard something in Yusuke's voice that he hadn't heard before. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was tho.

"Apparently he is one of a superhero duo. His name is Chat Noir, which means black cat in French." the name made Kurama smirk.

It wasn't original but it seemed even simple names sounded cooler and better in French.

"Oh...wait what?" Yusuke said in confusion.

Kurama chuckled.

"He is a superhero Yusuke."

"Like I said, what?"

Kurama chuckled again.

"They fight something called an akuma, which possess people and turn them into super villains. That was how the fire started." Kurama said.

He inwardly flinched at remembering how bad the damage was before Ladybug fixed it.

"Wow..." Yusuke said.

He didn't know what to say to that, making Kurama chuckle again.

"So he is safe Yusuke. Don't worry."

Yusuke was silent again. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well...can you tell him I'm sorry."

Kurama smiled.

"You should tell him yourself."

"He turned off his phone."

"Try calling him again tomorrow. He should be calmer by then. Call around midnight your time tomorrow." Kurama said.

"Alright...Kurama keep an extra eye on him for me."

"Of course Yusuke. You don't need to ask." Kurama said with a smile.

Yusuke sighed.

"Alright, I'm gonna pass out now."

"Good night Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile.

The redhead let out a sigh before heading back into the house. He didn't know what to do. He was worried about Kuwabara and what didn't help was Kurama's own dilemma with Marinette. He knew he was starting to fall for her. However, it wouldn't be fair to him or the bluenette. He was only going to be staying for a year. But so would Kuwabara. Kurama let out another sigh before entering his room. He looked over to Kuwabara and saw him still laying on his side. Kurama was very worried for his friend. He went to his own bed and laid down. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, but a certain bluenette seemed to fill his dreams as he slept.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, giving Kuwabara a quick look over._**

 ** _Kuwabara was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He was starting to regret the walk, not to mention the fact he was still in his pajamas._**

 ** _"Not really...sorry again for bumping you and all. Chow." Kuwabara said turning around._**

 ** _However the guy grabbed his arm, making Kuwabara stiffen. A strong aura seemed to fill his senses. Unlike the other's he had sensed in France, this one was familiar. It was demonic. Although, only half demonic. A lot of demons were making their way into the human realm. They were sworn to not hurt any humans while visiting or they would catch hell from Koenma, who was the new ruler of the Underworld. However, this hanyou's energy didn't feel friendly._**

 ** _"I can show you around." he said as he continued to hold Kuwabara's arm._**

 ** _Kuwabara pulled away and turned towards the guy._**

 ** _"Thanks but no thanks. I should be heading back home anyway..." Kuwabara said about to turn around._**

 ** _"I could walk you home. You know, it's a bit dangerous at night." his voice lowering, making Kuwabara shiver._**

 ** _"I can take care of myself."_**

 ** _He wasn't a runner. He would never run from a fight. However, he could feel people's feelings and intentions. And this guy's aura was sending out a feeling that reminded the carrot top too much of the Black Chapter case..._**

 ** _"It wouldn't hurt to have company..." the guy said with a grin, although it was unsettling._**

 ** _"I suggest you clean your ears. The man said no."_**

See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Add On:** The guy in this chapter is my own creation. If you wish to use him please ask permission. Thank you.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 5,041 **_(Purely Story)_**

 **A/N:** So there is a character in this chapter that if anyone has read my story **His Princess** ; will recognize. So enjoy the little 'easter egg' * ** _winks_** * Other than that, enjoy!

 **Reviews:** No Reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Ladybug had landed on the Eiffel tower. Her partner was already there. His face looked deep in thought. It made her a bit worried. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her approach him.

"Chat?"

He jumped and turned around, his claws out as if he was going to attack. However, seeing the worried look on his Lady's face he relaxed.

"Oh... my Lady. When did you get here?" he asked with a warm smile, looking a bit more relaxed.

"Just now. Are you alright?"

Chat's tail swished behind him.

"How can I not with my Lady here?" he said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, however she wasn't going to let him avoid her question.

"Chat?" she said in a warning tone.

The tone made his ears lower on his head. His tail slowed its movements.

Ladybug could see it in his eyes. Something was bothering him. She moved forward, making the cat stiffen.

Ladybug noticed but continued until she stood in front of him. Their eyes locked. Her concerned blue looking at confused green. Ladybug's hand went up and cupped his face. His eyes widened, his body stiffening.

"Chat please tell me." She said in a comforting voice.

Her hand went to his head and scratched behind his left ear. Chat's eyes slowly closed and he leaned into her touch. He purred softly making Ladybug smile.

Chat's body felt so relaxed against her hand. She always knew how to make him feel better. A flash of Kuwabara's face crossed his mind. His big hands rubbing his ears just as soft and soothing like his Lady.

His eyes snapped open as he pulled away.

Ladybug's hand stayed in the air as her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry my Lady...I...I'm just..." he said turning away from her.

He couldn't tell her. How could he? How could he tell her he fantasized about the carrot top's hands on his ears? How he was falling in love with the cat lover and he wasn't sure if it was because Chat was a cat and Kuwabara was a cat lover. How could he admit his love for his Lady was changing. It was still love but he wasn't sure _**what**_ kind of love.

His hands clenched at his sides, his body shaking. He didn't know what to say or do. He was so confused and frustrated that he felt like screaming.

"Chat..." her voice was so soft but his cat ears twitched at her voice.

They lowered more on his head.

"Ladybug I..."

Ladybug's eyes widened. He rarely used her full name.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I am just so confused." he said before turning back to her.

His green eyes were filled with so much emotion that it made her heart feel like it was tearing apart.

"Oh Chat..." she whispered before pulling him into a tight hug.

Chat gasped as his eyes widened. His body went stiff in her embrace. His tail, which had been slowly moving, stopped. She felt him tense and held him tighter.

"Oh Chat. You are my partner. You are my best friend. You are my silly little kitty. You mean so much to me. It hurts me so much to see you like this. Please...tell me what's wrong. I purromise I won't laugh or get up set." she said.

Her purring wasn't as good as Chat's but it made him snort a laugh.

"That was purrfectly pawful my Lady." he said, burying his face into her neck.

He took in a deep breath and let out a long breath as he nuzzled into her neck. He wanted to stay in her arms forever. He never wanted to move. However, the fact the only reason she held him like this was because she was worried. He had made his Lady worry about him and it made him feel guilty.

Ladybug could feel Chat tense up in her embrace. She was seriously worried. She pulled him closer and rubbed the back of his head. She felt him let out another sigh. She smiled as she could feel him begin to relax.

"Why don't you skip patrol tonight?"

Chat pulled away. He looked at Ladybug with wide eyes. She blinked at him before giving him a warm smile. She could tell he wouldn't have been able to focus in his condition. And if an akuma or something worse showed up, well he might get hurt. Inwardly, she grimaced at the thought of her kitty getting hurt.

"But my Lady..."

He felt so hurt.

"I can't leave you to patrol alone."

"I'll be fine." Ladybug said with a warm smile.

That smile made his heart hurt even more.

"But what if an akuma attacks or something worse..." Chat began.

He felt guilty. He had made his Lady worry. And what was worse was she felt like she couldn't trust him to help her patrol. Or rather that was what he thought she felt.

"If that happens I will call you. But right now, I think you should take a night off."

Chat felt even more guilty and hurt. She didn't seem to trust him; in his mind. She felt like he wouldn't be able to focus and would get in the way. That he would be a hindrance rather than helpful. His heart felt like it was getting ripped out of his chest. He resisted the urge to grab at his chest.

Ladybug's heart hurt at the look. She was going to pull him into another hug.

"If that's what my Lady wishes..." he said, backing away from her.

He took out his baton. Ladybug's eyes widened. She didn't understand why he was so upset. All she suggested was he take a night off...

"Chat..." she whispered.

However he had already jumped off the building heading off into the cool night sky.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara had heard Kurama come back from talking to Yusuke. He knew it was the raven haired teen. **_Of course_** it was the raven haired teen. Just the thought of his **_'s_ _o called_** ' best friend made it harder for him to sleep. It wasn't the fact he demanded he come home. That bothered him, but not as much as one would think. It was the fact he used the Chapter Black case to try and convince him to come home.

Kuwabara let out a sigh before laying on his back. He looked up at the ceiling. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He was too pissed to even close his eyes. He had already tried. He would see those images. Those horrific scenes. All the death. All the screaming. All the corruption and pure evil from mankind. How could anyone be so cruel? How could anyone smile as they kill a mother in front of her child and vis versa? How could someone get enjoyment out of torturing a child and then eating their flesh? How could anyone want or get enjoyment out of watching another living creature be mutilated, tortured, humiliated and worse of all, being murdered?

Those images were what was burned into his mind. Those scenes invaded his dreams and sometimes his thoughts during the day. It had gotten better with time. However, what really helped was not to even mention the ' ** _case'._** But now that Yusuke had said it. Now that his best friend got that thought in his head...well, he knew it would be hard to sleep for at least a week.

Eikichi twitched next to him. The cat seemed to sense his master's uneasiness. Kuwabara smiled before kissing Eikichi's head. The cat seemed to relax and melt back into the bed. Kuwabara turned towards the couch. Kurama had been softly snoring for a while now. He was a deep sleeper. Kuwabara smirked at the memory of Yusuke putting Kurama's hand in a glass of warm water. Kurama was a pissed kitsune the next morning and Yusuke almost died for a third time.

Kuwabara's smirk disappeared. His best friend really hurt him this time. The last time he felt this hurt was when Yusuke didn't tell him, Kuwabara, that Genkai had died. The first time anyway; back in the Dark Tournament. His spiritual energy was acting weird and he didn't even sense her die because of it. He had to find out through the elder Toguro brother, Ani. Ani Toguro described how his little brother killed her. He told the carrot top how everyone else knew yet they didn't tell him. They didn't think he would care, that he wasn't close to the woman. They were wrong and the fact they thought he didn't care...well, it hurt him.

Kuwabara wasn't going to be able to sleep. He stood up. He tucked Eikichi under the covers, which the little cat snuggled into. Kuwabara gave a soft chuckle. He loved his cat so very much. He didn't know what he would have done without his precious little baby for an entire year. He gave his cat a kiss on his head before heading down stairs.

Kuwabara stepped out of the building and let out a sigh. It was just warm enough out where the white tank top he was wearing was just the right amount of clothing. His blue pajama pants hid the burn that was slowly healing; yet turning into a scar. Kuwabara put his hands in his pockets

He decided to take a small walk. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to walk for a bit. Maybe his head would clear up if he walked around a bit? Maybe he wouldn't feel so much hate towards his best friend? Maybe those images won't invade his thoughts or dreams; when he finally **_did_ ** go to sleep. Maybe he felt like he needed to get away from everything and be by himself for a while.

Slowly, his thoughts shifted to a cat and a model. There was no denying the energy that came from both the superhero and the model. They were the same person. However, he didn't know what to think of either of them. It was obvious that Chat and Adrien loved Ladybug. However, Ladybug was Marinette. But Marinette seemed to have the same feelings. Although it was Marinette and Ladybug towards Adrien. In reality, the two loved each other and didn't know it. What made it worse was Kurama's feelings towards the bluenette.

Kuwabara grimaced. He felt bad for his redheaded friend. He didn't stand a chance. However, from how the superhero duo acted, it was as if they didn't know each other's identities. Nor the fact they liked each other. Or that's how it seemed to the carrot top.

So if they didn't know who the other hero was then how come they didn't share that information? He could understand to everyone else. That was to protect their loved ones. However, what about each other? Why keep it a secret from each other?

Kuwabara just couldn't understand that.

He continued to walk, not paying attention to where he was walking. It wasn't until the last second that he sensed someone in front of him. However, it was too late for him to stop as he bumped into the person.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry sir." Kuwabara said with an apologetic smile.

Kuwabara was able to get a good look at the man, as they were both standing below a street light.

The man looked to be a round the same age as himself, maybe a year younger. His face was oval shaped, yet looked a bit feminine. It reminded him a bit of Kurama's features. The man's skin was tan, complementing his shaggy reddish color hair. He was pretty tall, tho not as tall as Kuwabara. He was a couple inches shorter. Kuwabara was able to look into the man's brown eyes. Those brown eyes gave him the chills.

"You should be." the guy said.

However the guy's face slowly changed, making Kuwabara start to get a bad feeling.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, giving Kuwabara a quick look over.

Kuwabara was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He was starting to regret the walk, not to mention the fact he was still in his pajamas.

"Not really...sorry again for bumping you and all. Chow." Kuwabara said turning around.

However the guy grabbed his arm, making Kuwabara stiffen. A strong aura seemed to fill his senses. Unlike the other's he had sensed in France, this one was familiar. It was demonic. Although, only half demonic. A lot of demons were making their way into the human realm. They were sworn to not hurt any humans while visiting or they would catch hell from Koenma, who was the new ruler of the Underworld. However, this half demon's energy didn't feel friendly.

"I can show you around." he said as he continued to hold Kuwabara's arm.

Kuwabara pulled away and turned towards the guy.

"Thanks but no thanks. I should be heading back home anyway..." Kuwabara said about to turn around.

"I could walk you home. You know, it's a bit dangerous at night." his voice lowering, making Kuwabara shiver.

"I can take care of myself."

He wasn't a runner. He would never run from a fight. However, he could feel people's feelings and intentions. And this guy's aura was sending out a feeling that reminded the carrot top _**too**_ much of the Black Chapter case...

"It wouldn't hurt to have company..." the guy said with a grin, although it was unsettling.

"I suggest you clean your ears. The man said no."

Both the guy and Kuwabara blinked before looking up. They saw two glowing green eyes peering down from above them. The figure jumped down from the top of the streetlight. The person landed between Kuwabara and the man. Both of Kuwabara's and the guy's eyes widened to see it was Chat Noir. He was holding his baton in his hands as he faced the man. He stood in a defensive pose as his narrow green eyes looked into the brown eyes of the creepoid.

"If anything, _ **I'll** _ walk him home. Only if he wants me to, of course." Chat said glancing back to look at the wide eyed carrot top.

Kuwabara blinked at him for a moment.

"Uh yeah that'd be cool."

Chat smiled before turning back to the guy. He gave him a once over. There was something off about him. It made the cat tighten his grip on the baton. The guy seemed a bit scared but there shouldn't have been a reason for him to be, right?

Chat's eyes narrowed.

"So why don't you go on your way." he said in a calm voice.

The man nodded before walking around the two. Chat's stance stiffened as he watched the man glance at the still blinking Kuwabara. Chat watched the guy walk away until he disappeared down one of the side streets. He let out a breath before putting his baton away.

"Thanks."

Chat blinked before turning to look up at a relieved Kuwabara. Chat's tail swished behind him as his ears twitched.

"Of course. But it seems you owe me one now." he said with a wink.

Kuwabara blinked at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. He chuckled.

"Last time I counted you owed me. So this makes us even." Kuwabara grinned.

Chat thought about it for a moment.

"Let's see..." Chat went through all the **_'saves'_ ** between the two.

He looked up in thought as he counted each event on his fingers. One hand represented him while the other the carrot top. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at this but snickered. It just looked too cute.

Chat got to three fingers on each hand before a smirk crossed his lips.

"Including this one it makes four," Chat said as he raised a fourth finger on his left clawed hand, " to three."

Chat held up his right to show three clawed fingers.

"Four from me and three from you. Tho I am a purrfessional. So I should have more." Chat laughed before giving the carrot top a wink.

Kuwabara blinked at the cat before doing his own ' ** _counting'_**. After a few times of counting he realized the cat was right. He chuckled before scratching the back of his head.

"Guess we aren't even." he laughed.

Chat's heart felt better at hearing that laugh.

Chat had felt so hurt by his Lady. He didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't want to go home. The house felt so empty and cold. He wanted to not be there. It was one of the two reasons why he loved going on patrol. The other was to see his Lady, of course. But to be sent home so early...well he knew he would start to think things he shouldn't or wanted to think about. So that's when he decided to just take the long way home.

That was when his ears twitched at hearing the carrot top's voice. He saw the teen with that guy under that street light. He thought it was strange and landed silently above the two. He had watched them for a while before he knew it was time for him to cut in. It was a good thing the cat had gone the long way. Not to mention, be sent home early. This wasn't his usual route and with how that guy was eyeing the carrot top...well who knew what would have happened if he didn't come along.

Chat thought about it. He felt a little better at his Lady sending him home early. Although, he still felt hurt...

"Are you okay?"

Chat blinked before looking at those concern brown eyes. He felt a slight flush appear on his cheeks before he shook it off.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look...I don't know...down in the dumps or something." Kuwabara said with a shrug.

Kuwabara knew something was eating at the cat. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever it was had been sending out such strong negative vibes. It worried the carrot top.

Chat blinked at the teen. Was he that obvious? Was that why his Lady had sent him home? His ears lowered as he looked down. Just the thought of worrying his Lady made him feel upset again. He jumped when he felt something touch his ears. His eyes widened as he looked up to see Kuwabara slightly blushing but rubbing one of his ears.

Chat blinked at the carrot top but felt himself starting to calm down. The hand was so comforting. It made his entire body start to relax. All thoughts started to leave his mind until it was clear of everything.

Kuwabara chuckled.

'He really is like a cat.' Kuwabara thought.

However he blinked when he began to hear Chat purring...

Kuwabara jumped with wide eyes. However this had caused Chat to jump. Chat got out his baton and was ready to fight. His ears perked up and his tail at attention. Kuwabara felt a bit guilty. He didn't mean to scare the cat. He just wasn't expecting him to...well purr.

"Sorry. When you purred well, it kinda surprised me is all." Kuwabara said with a shy smile and scratching the back of his head.

Chat had looked around. He didn't know why he had jumped. Not to mention take out his baton. He must have still been on edge. However, he should have been on the alert. He shouldn't have let himself get caught up in those hands...

He shook his head before giving Kuwabara his own shy smile before putting his baton away.

"No it's fine. My Lady acted the same way." he said, his smile turning warm at the memory.

It was after a fight he had with his father. It was rare when he would even see him, let alone fight with him. It was over Nino. His father didn't like Nino. He said he was a bad influence on the blonde. All Nino wanted to do was throw Adrien a birthday party. And just the idea had gotten his best friend banned from ever coming over again.

So when Adrien needed Nino to come over for a book report and his father said no. Well the blonde got pissed and locked himself in his bathroom. It was the only door in his house with a lock his dad couldn't unlock. The security system was good, ** _too_ ** good. However, not good enough to open the blonde's bathroom door.

Adrien had transformed into Chat Noir and had gone to his meeting spot with Ladybug. However he was surprised that his Lady was there. She had gone to their meeting place early too. However, she noticed her kitty was upset. This was the first time she had ever rubbed his ears and it was when they both learned he could purr.

Chat shook his head of the memory. It was then he noticed what Kuwabara was wearing.

"So why are you out here so late and wearing..."

Chat flushed slightly as he was able to see how toned the carrot top's upper body was. Kuwabara snapped out of his shock before he flushed himself. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I felt like a walk but I kinda forgot I was in my PJs." Kuwabara laughed.

Chat puckered his lips in thought. How could someone forget they were wearing pajamas? Especially if they decided to go for a walk? He was about to ask more about it.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home." Kuwabara said with a sideways grin.

He could tell the cat was going to ask and the carrot top didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go then." Chat said with a smile.

Kuwabara blinked.

"Huh?"

Chat laughed.

"I'll walk you home." he said with a grin.

Kuwabara blinked at him again before shaking his head.

"You don't haveta do that. I mean you probably have stuff to do." he said before a thought came to his mind.

"Hey wait, why are _**you**_ out so late?"

They had class early tomorrow morning or Kuwabara assumed. He wasn't sure because of the akuma attack that happened earlier. However, the cat should have been in bed. Especially since he had a long day already. Between fighting that akuma and Chinese class...which Kuwabara wasn't suppose to know about.

"I patrol at night with my Lady..." he said however he grimaced. "Well, usually I would. Tonight was an early night."

Kuwabara could tell there was something on the cat's mind.

"What made you want to take a walk this late?" Chat asked.

It was his chance to ask more about the carrot top taking a walk while still in his pajamas.

Kuwabara grimaced. He didn't want to think about his best friend. He let out a sigh.

"Just a bunch of stuff on my mind. I needed the fresh air to clear it." Kuwabara said before giving the cat a warm smile.

Chat's heart thumped as his tail flickered behind him. That damn smile. It seemed to do something to the cat. He shook his head before giving the carrot his own smile. He waved his hand in the direction towards Marinette's bakery. However he froze. He wasn't suppose to know the carrot top lived in that direction.

Kuwabara noticed the cat froze but was confused.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Chat said a bit cautiously.

"You look kinda like you are nervous or something." Kuwabara asked.

Chat hesitated. He was usually good at hiding his true feelings. But that was when he was Adrien Agreste. It was always so hard when he was Chat Noir. He wore his emotions on his sleeves as the saying would say.

"I guess I'm just on edge." Chat said with a smile that was meant to reassure the carrot top.

Kuwabara furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that was true but not at the same time. However, he understood when not to push an issue.

"Let's go then." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Chat's tail wiggled a bit. He didn't know how happy those words could make him. Kuwabara's smile didn't help either. Kuwabara began to walk before Chat fell in stride with the tall teen. The two walked in silence. It wasn't too bad but it still felt a bit too quiet.

"So you patrol at night?" Kuwabara asked, giving Chat a glance.

Chat looked at Kuwabara and nodded.

"Not for too long. Even superheroes need sleep." Chat said with a grin.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"That's true."

The two went back to silence. They really didn't know what to say to each other. They didn't really know much about the other to know what to even talk about.

"So do you like it here?" Chat asked.

It was the only thing that came to his mind.

Kuwabara blinked before looking at the cat. The two were still walking. It seemed Kuwabara had walked pretty far.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said with a shrug. "Tho it's only been two weeks."

Chat thought about it. He didn't even know how long the carrot top and his friend Kurama were going to be staying.

"How long are you going to be here?"

Kuwabara chuckled. This cat was certainly curious. Chat raised an eyebrow. He didn't see that question as being funny.

"Sorry. You're just so much like a cat." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Chat gave the carrot top a confused look.

"How so?"

"Well, let's see..." Kuwabara said looking up in thought as they both continued to walk.

"Yer ears twitch when they hear something. Yer tail gets stiff when it's scared or pissed. Yer too curious, not to mention you purr when yer ears get rubbed..." Kuwabara listed, as he counted on his fingers.

"Okay I get it." Chat laughed.

Chat never realized it before. He wasn't sure if it was because of Plagg or if Plagg just enhanced his own traits. That he had always been cat like but couldn't show it because him being an Agreste. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kuwabara could already tell what the cat was thinking.

"It's cool. I mean I've seen humanoid cats before but..." he started before his eyes widened.

Chat looked at Kuwabara with wide eyes, stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

Kuwabara got himself in a sticky situation that was for sure. Kurama would have scolded him if he knew how bad he messed up. He had to recover quickly. However, there was no way to recover from that.

"Oh look, there's the house!" Kuwabara said, a relieved sigh.

They had gotten to the cross walk that was by the bakery.

Chat pursed his lips together. However, before he could say anything the carrot top waved.

"Thanks fer walking me home. Nite!" he said before running over to the building.

Chat stood there. He didn't know what to think about that.

'What did he mean he's seen another humanoid cat?' he thought as he stared at the building.

'I need to ask Plagg about this.' he thought as he took out his baton and headed off to his house.

Kuwabara laid against the door and let out a sigh.

'Crap...I messed up big time.' he thought.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Once Chat got home he de-transformed into Adrien. He sat on his toilet, the seat closed of course; and put his hand in his hair. He just didn't understand. What did Kuwabara mean he'd seen humanoid cats before? Was there other miraculous? Were their other Chat Noir's out there? Other Ladybugs?

"Relax kid."

Adrien looked at his kwami who sat on his sink.

"What did he mean?" Adrien asked.

Plagg sighed. He didn't know what the carrot top meant. However, the cat kwami had been around for over 10,000 years. He had seen a lot of things. He knew a lot of things. One was that demons existed. Some of the former Miraculous holders had been demons or half demons. However, he thought there was a barrier to the demon realm. Didn't king Enma, along with some of the other gods, built one a few centuries ago?

"Plagg?"

Plagg looked at his chosen. He could see it in those green eyes. He wanted answers.

"It's kinda complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Complicated like I would need a truck full of cheese to even explain it to you." Plagg said before yawning.

Adrien frowned. So there was something. However, he didn't understand what it could be.

"It's got nothing to do with the Miraculous, directly anyway. But it's something not important." Plagg said before floating up to Adrien's face.

"Seriously tho...I need cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes but got one out of his pocket. Plagg grabbed it with a grin and began to eat it. Adrien let out a sigh before getting ready for bed. However, all he could think about was what the carrot top said.

'And I have to see him tomorrow in class. Luckily he doesn't know I'm Chat...' Adrien thought.

* * *

 **YYH Fact:** Yusuke never put Kurama's hand in water...that I threw in there for some fun.

 **ML Fact:** It is not proven if Chat can purr or not. This is mostly a 'fan made' thing. Also, Adrien never had a fight with his dad, where he went off and what not. Now, Mr. Agreste did have Nino banned from his house for wanting to throw Adrien a birthday party. So that is true. The other stuff isn't.

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _"Why not?" Kurama asked._**

 ** _"Cause he pissed me off." growled Kuwabara._**

 ** _Chat's ears twitched. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He just wanted to check in on the carrot top. However, he found himself unable to move. The conversation holding his attention._**

 ** _Kurama let out a sigh. He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number._**

 ** _"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, growing a bit stiff from his seat on his daybed._**

 ** _"I'm calling Yusuke."_**

 ** _Kuwabara growled before standing up and going to the bathroom. Kurama watched his friend with wide green eyes._**

 ** _"I'm takin' a shower." Kuwabara grumbled before locking the door behind him._**

 ** _"So?"_**

 ** _Kurama blinked before looking at his phone. He had already finished dialing the raven haired teen's number. Kurama let out a sigh before going back to the couch._**

 ** _"He doesn't want to talk to you."_**

 ** _Kurama could hear a frustrated growl on the other end._**

 ** _"What did you say to him? It had to be more than telling him he needed to come home." Kurama said._**

 ** _Chat went stiff at those words. His green eyes widening. Why would this Yusuke guy ask Kuwabara to go home? Was there trouble back home? Chat felt his chest tightened. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts._**

See you all in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 4,505 **_(Purely Story_** )

 **A/N:** So not much to say. Enjoy!

 **Reviews:** No Reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

School was back on it's normal schedule and Marinette, Kuwabara, and Kurama had gone early, again. The three were already sitting in their seats when Alya walked in. She made teasing faces while she sat next to her best friend. Marinette just glared and pouted at her friend.

Kurama didn't know what the two were going on about however he found the bluenette looked so adorable. How her face flushed and she would sputter nonsense at her best friend.

"Yo!"

Kurama turned towards the door. In walked Nino and Adrien. Nino winked over at Alya who grinned at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Marinette was now the one elbowing her bff. However, Kurama's green eyes followed the blonde model. The blonde's green eyes were looking at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at the two that entered. However his gaze had a cautious look towards the blonde. However, it vanished as Nino sat down.

"Sup guys." Kuwabara said, giving Nino a fist pump.

Adrien slowly walked to his own seat. He had caught the cautious look. He didn't understand it.

"Dude, how are you feeling?" Nino asked.

Kuwabara blinked at him.

"Fine, why?" he said a bit confused.

Nino blinked at him.

"You're leg dude. How's your leg." Nino laughed.

"I guess it's better if you forgot about it."

Kuwabara blinked at him for a moment before laughing himself. He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I'm good as new!"

Nino smiled.

"That's awesome." he said giving Kuwabara another fist bump.

Adrien's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about it! He had been Chat the night before and didn't even ask Kuwabara if he was alright! He felt so guilty. However, he had been so preoccupied by his Lady sending him home and then stopping that guy...

"Dude, you okay?"

Adrien blinked before noticing Nino giving the blonde a worried look. Kuwabara was giving him a look. However, he didn't know what it was.

"Yeah." Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night."

Kuwabara frowned.

"How come?"

Adrien looked back and saw Marinette looking at him with concern blue eyes. He smiled. She was so sweet.

"I guess I wasn't tired." he said with a smile.

Kuwabara wanted to say something but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't suppose to know Adrien was Chat Noir. It was to protect the cat. And the carrot top would never share that information with anyone. Not even Eikichi!

"Oh." Marinette said a thoughtful look on her face.

However, she yawned. This made Alya snicker and Kurama smile.

"Looks like you are tired too." Alya laughed.

Marinette blushed slightly but laughed.

"Yeah, just a little."

She had a hard time patrolling once she sent Chat home. She had felt so bad. She couldn't understand why he looked so hurt. All she asked was for him to take a night off. He deserved it. Sure, they both needed it. However, her partner did more work than her. He did more physical while she did the planning. If anyone needed an extra night to sleep it would be her kitty.

"How come?"

Marinette looked at those concern emerald green eyes. She blushed a bit before looking away. She could hear Alya snicker next to her.

"I guess I wasn't tired either."

Before Kurama or Alya could ask why, Ms. Boyer came into the room.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~_**

"So what are you guys doing for lunch?" Marinette asked after the lunch bell rang.

"We are going back to my place." Alya said, slipping her arm into Nino's.

Nino blushed and nodded; as words couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Oh." Marinette said.

"What about you?" Kuwabara asked Adrien.

Adrien blinked at the carrot top. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Probably going home."

"Why don'tcha come back with us?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

Adrien blinked at him. He felt his heart flutter.

"I'm sure it would be alright with my parents." Marinette said with a smile, a slight blush crossing her face.

"Alright. Let me just call Nathalie." Adrien said taking out his phone.

"Dude, why don't you just go." Nino said, rolling his eyes; finding his voice even with Alya on his arm.

Adrien was about to turn 18 for god sake! He shouldn't have to ask permission. Or rather that's how Nino felt.

"I understand man."

Adrien and Nino both looked at Kuwabara.

"I can't go anywhere without tellin' my sis. I'm surprised she didn't come with me." Kuwabara chuckled.

"I think it's because I am here." Kurama chuckled as he stood next to the seat, his bag on his shoulder.

Alya and Marinette were already standing, ready to head out.

Kuwabara grinned up at Kurama.

"Yer probably right." he laughed.

Adrien smiled. However he felt a bit out of place. He still didn't understand how the carrot top and the redhead weren't best friends. If they weren't, what else did they mean to each other? That thought gave Adrien a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I'll be right back." Adrien said, starting to stand up.

Kuwabara stood up and let the blonde out. Kurama shifted backwards to also let the blonde up. However, he gave the boy a look that made Adrien become even more confused. When the blonde left Kuwabara bent down and grabbed his bag.

"So what are you two going to do back at your house?" Marinette asked with a smirk.

Alya stuck her tongue out at her best friend. However, the comment made Nino blush even more.

"N-nothing!" he squeaked out.

This made the group laugh, including Alya.

"Well, I got permission to hang out." Adrien said, coming back into the room.

Adrien was so happy that he had gotten permission. It seemed a bit **_too_** easy. However, he wasn't going to complain.

"Maybe I can play against you this time." Kuwabara said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Adrien blinked at him before a wide smile crossed the blonde's face.

"I'm pretty good, just to warn you." Adrien chuckled.

"Bring it on!" Kuwabara said, his face full of determination as well as his voice.

Kurama shook his head with a smile.

Marinette smiled, yet was relieved that she didn't have to play against Kuwabara. She was starting to feel really bad for the guy.

"Great! We'll see you in an hour then." Alya said winking at Marinette.

She pulled Nino out ofthe classroom, leaving the four behind.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Yeah!"

Adrien groaned as his head lowered in defeat.

Kuwabara was standing up with a wide grin on his face.

Kurama chuckled.

"You are pretty good...when you aren't playing against me." giggled Marinette.

Kuwabara had a fire in his eyes.

"I'm ready! Let's do this!"

Marinette laughed and shook her head.

"We have to go back to school now. Lunch is almost over."

Kuwabara whined. Kurama shook his head but chuckled.

Adrien looked a bit sad. He was having so much fun...despite the fact he lost to the carrot top six out of fifteen times.

Eikichi yawned and stretched from his position on the bed. Kuwabara grinned and walked over to his cat. Eikichi blinked up at his master and gave a cute little meow. Kuwabara chuckled before bending down and kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry baby. I'll be home in a bit." Kuwabara said before grabbing his backpack.

Kurama snickered, while Marinette giggled behind her hand. Adrien couldn't help his own chuckle and smile. Kuwabara turned back to everyone with an annoyed look.

"What?!" he said aggravated.

He just couldn't understand why they all looked at him. Not to mention what they thought was so funny.

"Nothing." Kurama said with a chuckle.

Kuwabara gave a look before grumbling as he left the house. The other three followed close to him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The day seemed to go by fast. Adrien was even able to go back and hang out at Marinette's house. This time, Nino and Alya joined. They all played games, both video and board games. Most of the games Marinette had won, however it was still a fun time. By dinner time, they all were tired.

Adrien really didn't want to go. He wanted to stay more and get to know more about Kuwabara. He found the carrot top so interesting. Not to mention, sweet, competitive, a good sense of humor, and an overall nice guy.

So when the blonde got home to his cold and basically empty house, well he started to miss the warmth and kindness of the carrot top.

"What's wrong?"

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts. He was sitting at the dining table, eating something that Nathalie had prepared. It was some kind of soup but he wasn't really interested in it.

"Nothing." he said as he stirred the hot liquid with his spoon.

Nathalie just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just going to go to my room." Adrien said before excusing himself from the table.

It was almost time for him to go out on patrol with his Lady. He grimaced. He had forgotten about the night before. His Lady had sent him home early. However, thinking about it now he wasn't as upset as he had been last night. She did it for his own good.

"Plag transform me!" Adrien said, once he locked himself in his bathroom.

He transformed into Chat Noir and headed out of the window towards his meeting place with his Lady. However, he happened to take a quick detour by Marinette's bakery. Chat was still a bit early and wanted to check in on the carrot top. It wasn't like it was with Marinette. He couldn't just knock on the balcony and come in to see him. He would have to go through _**her**_ balcony just to see the carrot top.

Chat didn't need to talk to the carrot top, just check in on him. So when he reached the bakery, he landed on the window that looked into the carrot top and redhead's room.

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Cause he pissed me off." growled Kuwabara.

Chat's ears twitched. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He just wanted to check in on the carrot top. However, he found himself unable to move. The conversation holding his attention.

Kurama let out a sigh. He pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, growing a bit stiff from his seat on his daybed.

"I'm calling Yusuke."

Kuwabara growled before standing up and going to the bathroom. Kurama watched his friend with wide green eyes.

"I'm takin' a shower." Kuwabara grumbled before locking the door behind him.

"So?"

Kurama blinked before looking at his phone. He had already finished dialing the raven haired teen's number. Kurama let out a sigh before going back to the couch.

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

Kurama could hear a frustrated growl on the other end.

"What did you say to him? It had to be more than telling him he needed to come home." Kurama said.

Chat went stiff at those words. His green eyes widening. Why would this Yusuke guy ask Kuwabara to go home? Was there trouble back home? Chat felt his chest tightened. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing really..." Yusuke said sounding a bit guilty.

"Yusuke." Kurama said in a low threatening sounding voice.

The voice gave Chat a chill and he was sure it gave Yusuke one too. Chat was just happy his cat ears weren't for show. They worked like real cat ears and could hear very well. So he could clearly hear Yusuke's voice on the other end.

"He is just being a big baby! I mean it's been two years since the Chapter Black case and..." Yusuke began, sounding frustrated.

"What?" Kurama growled, standing up from the couch. "Tell me you didn't..."

There was a long pause on the other end. Kurama let out an aggravated sigh.

"It's been two years Kurama! He needs to get over it!" Yusuke growled.

"I can see why he is pissed with you. How **_dare_** you bring that up. We don't even know what they did to him..." Kurama said, lowering his voice even more.

"I know..." Yusuke sighed. "I...I mean I just wasn't thinking..."

"You never seem to, epsecially when it comes to Kuwabara." Kurama sighed.

He was pissed. How could Yusuke be so insensitive? And with Yukina breaking the carrot top's heart only a couple months ago? To bring **_'that_** ' up now? Well, Yusuke was being a selfish jerk.

"I don't think he'll talk to you. Not for a long time."

"But..." Yusuke said, sadness in his voice, and a hint of fear.

"You hurt him Yusuke. I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to you." Kurama said a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Sorry won't help. You went too far." Kurama sighed.

"I just miss him..."

Kurama let out another sigh.

"You have to be careful what you say. Especially about _**'that'.**_ "

"But it's been two _**fucking**_ years!" Yusuke growled.

"He should have at least told us what happened..." Yusuke let out an aggravated growl.

"He will tell us when he is ready. You can't rush him or you will push him to..." Kurama said, not finishing the sentence.

Chat's ears twitched at that. What would Kuwabara do? What was so bad that it would make Kurama get so mad? What happened to Kuwabara where he looked...sad? Yeah sad and angry before going into the bathroom.

"I..." Yusuke started before sighing.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the person to apologize to. However, he doesn't want to hear it right now. You need to find a way to make it up to him." Kurama said looking towards the bathroom.

The shower had been running for a while now. However, Kuwabara took quick showers and would be out any minute.

"I don't know how." Yusuke grumbled.

"You have to figure it out. I'll talk to you later." Kurama said before hanging up.

Chat sat there on the edge in thought. He wanted to know what happened two years ago to the carrot top. However, like the redhead said, Kuwabara would have to talk about it himself.

Kuwabara walked out of the shower, using a towel to dry his hair. He already had some pjs on. He stopped his movements before looking towards the window. It was where Chat was peeking from. However, Chat quickly jumped out of sight. His eyes wide. He hoped he wasn't seen.

"Are you alright?" came the redhead's voice.

Chat didn't dare to look back into the window.

"Yeah..." Kuwabara sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Kurama seemed to hesitate.

"Alright. Goodnight Kuwabara." Kurama said.

The lights went out in the room. Chat let out a relieved sigh before looking at his baton. The time read 8:40 pm. He grimaced. He was ten minutes late.

'So much for being early.' He thought before heading off towards the meeting place.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~_**

"You're late."

Chat landed beside his Lady, a shy smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, I got catup with some extra things."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, however the pun seemed to make her more relaxed.

"Listen, about last night..." she started, looking a bit guilty.

"It's okay my Lady. I understand you were just worried about me. I appuricate the thought. You truly do care." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes again, however a smile on her lips.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked, turning worried and a bit serious.

"I purromise you my Lady. I am purrfectly fine. It was actually a good idea. Although, all of your ideas are good." he said with a wink.

Ladybug let out a relieved sigh. She had been so worried about her kitty. She didn't know what kind of condition he would be for tonight's patrol. However, it seemed whatever had been bothering him had been fixed or worked out. She was just happy he understood she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"So anything exciting happen?" Chat asked as he perched next to his Lady.

Her legs hung over the Eiffel tower's ledge.

"It's been quiet." she said looking over the city.

The skyline was so beautiful with the city light's brightening up the sky.

"Well, should we head out?" Chat said standing up.

He looked down at Ladybug with a grin. She looked up. Her heart felt so much at ease. She didn't like the sad look that had been on his face the night before. She stood up and stretched.

"Let's go. See you in two hours." she said with a wink, before swinging her yo-yo off towards her normal route.

Chat smiled before going off to his own.

 ** _~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~_**

Kuwabara was sitting on his bed. He had his history textbook on the bed as he sat Indian style. Eikichi was sitting in his lap, purring as he slept. Kurama had been working on his own homework on the couch.

"Hey Kuwa."

Kuwabara's head snapped up.

"Yo, Rien." Kuwabara said as he grinned at Adrien.

He was happy to have a distraction. It was hard enough to study history. However, it was even harder when you had to study a different country's history! So any distraction was welcomed.

The two boys had gotten close over the month Kuwabara had been staying with Marinette. The blonde had come over almost everyday. It was almost like clockwork it was so much.

"Hi Adrien." Kurama said with a nod.

Adrien nodded back.

"Hi Shuichi."

Kurama still felt uneasy around the blonde. He still didn't know what his intentions were towards Kuwabara. The redhead was also not sure how the blonde felt for the bluenette. Kurama had gotten closer to Marinette during the month. He couldn't deny that he had fallen for her. However, that didn't mean he could act on his feelings. However, knowing that Marinette had strong feelings for Adrien, well it didn't make Kurama like the blonde even more.

Kuwabara could sense the tension in the air. He would have been able to even without his spiritual awareness. He didn't understand why the two teens had so much tension when they were together. Both teens were similar, to the point Kuwabara thought they would be best friends.

"Sup?" Kuwabara asked, bringing the blonde's attention back to him.

Adrien turned back to Kuwabara. He couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"Well, I thought you might need some help. I don't have any photoshoots all day so I am free."

Kuwabara's heart fluttered at the smile that crossed the blonde's face. However he realized why the blonde had come over for. He groaned before leaning back on his bed.

"I don't wanna study any more." he whined.

This caused both Adrien and Kurama to laugh.

"What would your sister think if she heard that." snickered Kurama.

Just the mention of Kuwabara's sister caused Kuwabara to sit straight up in the bed.

"Don't you dare!" he growled, sending a glare at the redhead.

Kurama put his hands in the air.

"I was just saying." he chuckled.

Adrien smiled before going over to the bed and sitting down. The movement seemed to stir the sleeping cat; who didn't move when Kuwabara sat up so suddenly. The cat yawned before standing up and stretching. He looked over to Adrien. What sounded like a happy meow, he jumped into Adrien's lap. The blonde picked up the cat.

"Hi Eikichi." he laughed, as the cat purred and nuzzled his head against the blonde's face.

Kurama couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. It was just too adorable. However, that didn't mean he trusted the blonde.

"Oh, hi Adrien."

All three boys turned and saw Marinette come down from her room. She looked at Adrien with a smile. The more the blonde came over, the easier it was for to control her stuttering. She wasn't blushing as much either. She started to feel more comfortable around him.

Adrien felt so happy. All he wanted was Marinette to be comfortable around him. He thought of her as a very close friend. Even a best friend just like Nino. She was his first true friend. Sure, Nino had introduced himself. And sure, Nino had offered to be his friend. However, Marinette was different.

At first the bluenette didn't like him. He had to admit, it **_did_ ** look like he was putting gum on her seat. However, he couldn't just rat out Chloe. Sure the blonde girl could be mean, however she had a heart...somewhere in her. However, even though Marinette thought he put the gum on her seat, she still listened to him. She let him tell her his side of the story. How he really was trying to take the gum off her seat. Though he didn't tell her who had done it. She believed him and even accepted the umbrella he offered to her.

He still didn't get the umbrella back. However, he didn't care. She looked so adorable when it closed on her. But it warmed his heart that she trusted him. That she listened to him. That she liked him for him. She wasn't like the other girls that only liked him for his famous father or for his looks. She treated him like a normal person.

"Hi Marinette." Adrien said with a smile. "What are you up to for today?"

It was a Saturday after all.

"Alya and I are going to head to the park. Did you guys want to come?" she asked, her eyes lingering a bit on Kurama.

Marinette didn't realize it until those emerald eyes stared back into her own blue. She blushed and turned her focus back to the blonde.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Kuwabara said, tossing his history book to the side and standing up.

"Kuwabara," Kurama began, sounding like a strict mother, "you should study for that history test that is on Monday."

"But mom..." Kuwabara whined.

However he yelped when Kurama's own history book was sent towards his head.

"I was just kiddin'!" he said with a cheeky grin. However the redhead didn't seem to find it even a little bit funny. Marinette giggled behind her hand.

"Well, we are only going to the park. Maybe you can study there?" Marinette suggested.

"That's a great idea, as always." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara shivered. He found it creepy how easily the redhead could switch from pissed to pleasant at the drop of a hat.

"That sounds good." Adrien said with a smile.

Kuwabara turned to the blonde and couldn't help the smile that crossed his own face. However, his gut started to get a bad feeling. The last time he had gotten this feeling was when he predicted that earthquake the year before.

"You know what, I think we should all stay home and study." Kuwabara said, sitting back down and burying his nose in the book.

Everyone looked at him. Kurama had a curious look, Marinette a surprised, and Adrien just blinked at the carrot top.

"But you were just excited to go." the blonde said.

He couldn't understand the carrot top sometimes.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. I really need help on this stuff and I don't need ta be distracted." he said, as he stared harder at his book.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. He could tell Kuwabara knew something. However, he didn't want to say anything. It was smart. He couldn't just share his powers willy nilly. It wasn't like it was back home.

"Can't a guy change his mind?" grumbled Kuwabara as he buried his face more in the book.

Something bad was going to happen. He wasn't sure what, but he hoped it didn't have to do with an akuma. Since Adrien and Marinette were Chat Noir and Ladybug, they would have to go after it. If that happened, well Kuwabara would go after it too. However, one of them would get hurt...he was sure of it. His sixth sense was screaming it.

"Well, did you want to go?" Marinette asked Kurama.

The redhead looked at Kuwabara, whose shoulders tensed up. It seemed like the carrot top was debating something.

"I wouldn't mind..." Kurama started.

"You know what, let's go." Kuwabara said with a growl.

Kuwabara knew it was going to be bad. But it looked like the group was going to leave him behind and just go anyway. He couldn't do that. At least he knew something bad was going to happen. Maybe just that would help prevent someone from getting hurt. He stood up, picking up all of his study stuff and leaving the room. Everyone looked at him, not sure what to think.

The three ended up following the carrot top to the park, which was only across the street from the bakery/house.

Kuwabara had sat down close to where the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir was located. He let out a sigh. The feeling was starting to get worse. He felt like he needed to be on alert.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara jumped and found everyone was looking at him. Alya and Nino had joined the group by this point. They had run into them on the way to the park. Alya was heading to meet Marinette there anyway. Nino ended up tagging along, at the last minute.

Kuwabara sweat dropped before scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I guess the test is gettin' me nervous is all." his laugh was too loud and sounded fake.

None of them believed him.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Kurama said before sitting down.

The redhead could see it in the carrot top's eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't sure why or what it was, however, he wasn't going to push him. Well, not in front of everyone else. He would get him when the two were alone later.

Adrien was about to say something.

" **ADRIEN AGRESTE**!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _"I was wondering if you still need me to help you study for Monday's history test?"_**

 ** _Kuwabara blinked at his phone before he groaned._**

 ** _"Craaap I forgot!"_**

 ** _The carrot top heard a laugh from the other end._**

 ** _"So I'll take that as a yes?" Adrien said with a grin._**

 ** _"Yeah. Especially since Ku...Shuichi is helping Marinette." Kuwabara said, fixing the name at the last second._**

 ** _Adrien wondered why Kuwabara didn't call Shuichi, Kurama. He had heard the carrot top use it before. He assumed it was just a nickname. However, he easily called Adrien, Rien. So what was the difference?_**

 ** _"Well, did you want to study here?" Adrien said a bit cautiously._**

 ** _Adrien didn't want to be around the redhead. Between the looks and the obvious dislike the redhead had towards the blonde, well, he wouldn't have been able to help Kuwabara._**

 ** _Kuwabara blinked. He hadn't gone to the blonde's house yet. And it would be nice to leave Kurama alone with Marinette. Even if the carrot top thought it was a bad idea for his friend to fall for the bluenette. However, he could see the string of love already connecting his best friend to the bluenette. He could also see the string that connected to Adrien to Marinette change. It had changed to what he now had with Yukina..._**

See you all in the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter

 **Warnings:** See Chapter

 **Word Count:** 4,552

 **A/N:** Nothing to say, so enjoy! *smiles*

 **Reviews:** No Reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The group froze. Kuwabara's body stiffened. His eyes widened. That answered the question of ' ** _who_** ' might get hurt. The group looked over to where the voice had come from.

A woman stood there. She wore a long purple dress with a purple design of a spiral starting from the bottom of the dress and running up to the low neckline. It was sleeveless and was very flattering on the slim body of the woman. Her brown hair was short and framed her thin peachy face perfectly. Her hazel eyes were more brilliant from behind the black mask on her face. It was an akumatized victim.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. The woman looked familiar like someone...

Green eyes widened in recognition.

"Ms. Florio?"

"Who?" Marinette asked looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

She figured the woman knew Adrien, just by saying his name. However, he was a famous model. His pictures were posted all over Paris for the Gabriel brand. It was father's clothing brand.

"She works for my father." the blonde said.

"I'm not Ms. Florio! My name is Mistress Seam! And your father has criticized me for the last time!" she growled as she glared at the blonde.

Before Adrien could say anything, Kuwabara stood in front of him.

"Listen Miss. Whatever his dad did doesn't mean ya havta take it out on Adrien."

Adrien stared at the carrot top with wide eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest. Joy started to fill his body. The only person to defend him like that was his Lady. Whenever the reporters would call him a sidekick, as Chat Noir; Ladybug would get upset and say he was her _**'partner'.**_ They were a ' _ **team'**_. He was important to her. His heart fluttered at her words too.

Marinette stared at the carrot top with wide eyes before turning serious. She grabbed Adrien's hand. The blonde's eyes snapped to the bluenette's hand in his. Before he could say anything, she began to run, holding his hand. She had to hold back the blush that wanted to come to her cheeks. However, she needed to get him out of there and far enough away where she could change into Ladybug without worrying about him being safe.

Kurama felt a growl wanting to escape his thin lips. How he wanted to pull her hand out of the blonde's and hold her in his arms. He had to keep calm, but it was starting to become worse as he learned more about Marinette.

Kuwabara let out a relieved breath. He was happy the blonde was getting to safety. He knew Marinette would protect the blonde. She was Ladybug after all...although the carrot top wasn't suppose to know that. He turned his focus to the akuma in front of him. He could hear Alya filming with Nino trying to pull her away from the action. The DJ wasn't having any luck with that by the sound of it.

"Get back here!" Mistress Seam screamed.

She pulled a thread from the black belt that went around her waist. With a needle in her hand, she sewed a rope in record speed. She began to swing it, ready to throw it in the direction of the bluenette and blonde were running.

Kuwabara instantly called forth his Spirit Sword and was able to cut it in mid throw. The woman growled in frustration. A purple butterfly outline surrounded the woman's face. Kuwabara cringed. It was so full of evil that it made his stomach churn.

"Look out!" Alya shouted, pointing with one hand while the other still held her phone.

Kuwabara looked with wide eyes. The woman had sown up a sword and had gone after him. He yelped before blocking the threaded sword. It had held against his own. He was in so much shock he stumbled backwards. The woman grinned before bringing her sword back to swing again.

However, something wrapped around it and pulled it from her hands. She growled and turned around.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette didn't know how long they were running. However, it was long enough where she felt it was safe for Adrien. It was also far enough away from any prying eyes.

Adrien had been in shock but snapped out of it and had ran with her. It was a good idea. It gave him his own excuse to find a place to change into Chat Noir. He needed to go back. Hopefully his Lady was already there. Hopefully she was alright to fight a little longer until he was able to get there. He hoped against all hope the carrot top wasn't hurt. The thought of either his Lady or the carrot top hurt made his heart pang.

"I think we are safe." Marinette said as she stopped, a bit out of breath.

Adrien nodded as he too needed to catch his breath.

"You should go home." Marinette said.

Her eyes looked serious. Adrien could have sworn they looked like his Lady's eyes. However, he shook his head.

"What about you?" he asked.

He hoped she would get somewhere safe. He was already worried about his Lady and Kuwabara. He didn't need to worry about his Princess.

Marinette blushed slightly.

"I'll be fine. I'll head to Alya's house. Maybe Nino was able to drag her back there." Marinette said, hoping that sounded believable.

Both of them knew that not even the brunette's boyfriend could pull her away from an akuma attack. However, Adrien didn't have time to worry. He needed to head back and help his Lady. To make sure Kuwabara was safe as well as his Lady.

"Alright. Be safe." he said before heading off.

Marinette smiled with a light blush. She watched him vanish.

"Marinette!" Tikki said coming out of her purpose.

"Right. Tikki transform me!" Marinette said before turning into Ladybug.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chat had rushed as fast as he could. He arrived at the same time as his Lady.

"Purrfect time as always my Lady." he purred with a grin on his face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Let me go!"

Both of their eyes snapped to the voice. Their eyes widened at the sight.

Kurama had a rose whip in his hands. It was like a long vine with thorns all over it. It was wrapped around the woman's arm. She was struggling to get free, however, the thorns seemed to hurt as she hissed in pain.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara growled. "Ya gotta let her go."

Kurama didn't say anything.

After he had disarmed the woman from her sword, she instantly made a ball. It looked normal until the two boys heard the ticking. She threw it. However, it wasn't at either of the boys. In fact, Alya and Nino had caught the woman's attention and were almost hit.

Almost, as Kuwabara jumped in front of the bomb and took it to the chest. Well rather his arms, as he had them up to take the brunt of the hit. Kurama snapped at hearing Kuwabara's yelp. That was when he snapped his Rose Whip at the laughing woman's arm.

Kuwabara had taken worse. Hell, the burn had hurt more than that bomb. It didn't even do much damage. The carrot top figured it was because it was made out of string. If it had been any other material, he was certain the damage to his body would have been worse. But this wouldn't even leave a scar.

"I'm fine! Look!" Kuwabara growled, putting his arms in front of the red head.

Kurama looked and saw it only looked like rope burn. Kurama's eyes seemed to calm down before he pulled back his Rose Whip. Luckily it didn't do any damage to the woman. Other than hurt her pride.

Ladybug's eyes were wide and full of fear. She didn't know what happened while she had taken Adrien away, but it had to be something really bad. That look that was on the redhead's face was just so...terrifying. Not to mention that weapon he had in his hands.

Chat's own eyes were wide. Those emerald green eyes looked almost...evil. He could have sworn he saw them change to yellow at one point. However, he shook his head.

"My Lady!" he shouted.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Chat. His eyes said it all. She nodded before throwing up her yo-yo.

"Lucky Charm!"

A flash of pink was seen before an object fell into her hands.

"What do I do with this?" she asked.

It was a red with black polka dotted rope.

"You better figure it out quickly my Lady." Chat said, taking out his baton.

The woman had that purple glow again and was looking in their direction.

Ladybug looked around. Tree branch, the woman's belt, a loose metal clasp on the bench, and then the object in her hands.

"Chat, can you get me that metal clasp?" she asked, pointing to the bench they had been using earlier.

Chat looked at it for a moment before nodding. He called forth his Cataclysm and rushed over to it. Mistress Seam sewn up a whip and began to snap it at Chat. However, Kuwabara brought out his Spirit Sword again and had it wrap around it. Chat froze for a moment. However the look in Kuwabara's eyes told him to not worry. To just get that clamp for his Lady.

Chat nodded before touching the bench. It disintegrated just leaving the metal clamp. Chat grabbed it before throwing it to Ladybug. She caught it. She quickly tied the one end of the rope to the metal clamp and then tossed the other end around the tree branch.

"Chat!" she shouted before throwing the clamp now attached to the rope back to him.

He caught it. He could see what was going on.

"Kuwabara move!" he shouted.

The carrot top had been keeping the woman busy as she went made weapon after weapon. She tried to hit Chat and Ladybug, however the carrot top had blocked each attack. He looked behind him and saw Chat charging towards his direction. He yelped as he just jumped out of the way. Chat quickly snapped the clamp around Mistress Seam's belt.

"My Lady!" he shouted.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the statue and pulled herself towards it. The rope around the tree branch pulled the woman off her feet, making her drop her needle. Chat caught it before it could touch the ground.

As the woman was pulled off the ground, Ladybug swung back to the tree and spun herself, with the rope around the tree branch, securing it; before jumping down. She looked up to see the woman struggling as she dangled there.

Chat ran up to her and handed the needle to her.

"I thought it was bad to pull a seam out." Chat said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ladybug groaned.

Kuwabara laughed at it, making Chat grin. His ears twitched in pleasure at the laugh.

Ladybug broke the needle, which released the akuma.

"That's enough evil for today little akuma." she said before capturing it.

"Gotcha!"

She released the now white butterfly; waving.

"Bye, bye little butterfly."

She gently put the woman on the ground before untying her and throwing the rope into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

A pink light went through the sky. It fixed the bench, making it better than new, other little damage was fixed before surrounding the woman and changing her back to normal.

"Whu?" she said looking around, confused.

Chat and Ladybug grinned before fist bumping.

"Pound it!" they both said.

Chat turned to Kuwabara who put his sword away and was talking to Alya.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Alya was still in shock. She had caught everything on her phone, luckily. Nino nodded but was able to speak for the both of them.

"Dude that was amazing! Thanks!" he said fist bumping Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grinned.

"What are friend fer." he said.

Alya snapped out of her shock before turning to Kurama. He was mentally kicking himself. He didn't understand why he had lost his cool. It wasn't like him. However, he figured it was how overprotective he was of Kuwabara. The redhead figured, if Kuwabara hadn't had his heart broken a couple months ago. Or even if he wasn't worried about it almost getting hurt again, maybe he wouldn't have snapped like he had.

Ladybug and Chat both noticed the interaction and wondered what happened. However, both of their Miraculous beeped.

"Well, I'd like to hang out..." Chat said, earning another groan from his Lady, making him grin, "but I must be off! Chow my Lady!" he said before turning to Kuwabara.

"Thanks for the help!" he gave the carrot top a two finger salute before heading off.

Kuwabara grinned. He was happy to help. It was like the good old days. He had said he didn't ' ** _miss it_** '. That he shouldn't have even been involved. Although, that was true. He wasn't suppose to know about Yusuke working for the Underworld. However, when Botan shared the Four Saint Beast mission...in front of the carrot top no less, well he felt he needed to help. The fact Yusuke wasn't going to go without Botan bribing him...with tickets to the next martial arts competition which was hard to get. Well, Kuwabara didn't think the world needed a guy like him to try and save them.

No. Kuwabara went by his own free will and for the sake to make sure the raven haired teen didn't screw up. That was when he fell through that rabbit hole of working, unofficially, as an Underworld detective himself.

"You were a great help. Thank you." Ladybug said with a warm smile before another beep caught her attention.

"See you later!" she said before swinging off herself.

"Well, we should probably go find Marinette and Adrien." Nino said with a smile.

This seemed to snap Alya out of her stupor. She quickly posted the video to her Ladyblog.

"Maybe they don't want to be found." she said with a wide grin.

Kurama flinched at the words. Alya noticed and inwardly smirked. She really did want the redhead to sweep her best friend off her feet. Adrien was a great guy. However, she knew he only thought of her as a friend. Nino had sneakily asked the blonde of his thoughts of the bluenette. He told her what his answer was to his sly question. It didn't look good for her best friend.

Kuwabara's heart panged yet it wasn't so bad. He wasn't sure why. Although, the red string on his finger seemed to make him feel a bit more relaxed. But it also made him get scared. Yukina's string looked as red and strong as this. Now her string was weak and changed to a ' _ **sisterly**_ ' look. It was the same as his own sister. It looked similar to the strings attached to all he cared for. Each person had a different color of red and strength. The strongest was with Yusuke.

Kuwabara grimaced at the thought of his friend. He had ignored the raven haired teen's calls since that night a month ago. He had gotten over it. However, it was now the principle of the thing. Yusuke needed to learn to not push the carrot top's buttons. Especially when it came to that case. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Actually, he didn't want to tell anyone about it. He didn't want to share the horrors he saw. He didn't want to give anyone else nightmares. He did it for their protection.

The carrot top didn't know when he would answer Yusuke's calls but he figured he would let the guy squirm a little bit longer.

"Well, maybe they are back at Marinette's house?" Nino suggested.

"Well, let's go then." Alya said.

The brunette had a glint in her eyes that made all three boys worry.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**

When they got back to Marinette's house, the bluenette was waiting outside. Adrien wasn't there.

"Where's Adrien?" Alya asked with a worried look.

"Oh he went home." Marinette said with a shy smile.

Nino and Alya looked relieved to hear that. They had gotten scared when the blonde wasn't with Marinette. Kurama looked a bit suspicious. However, he didn't say anything. Kuwabara knew better but also didn't say anything.

"Well, we should be heading out. You guys should go back to studying." Alya said with a twinkle in her eyes.

She really wanted to stay and ask Kurama what that weapon...Rose Whip? Yeah Rose Whip. What and where it came from. However, after seeing Kuwabara's Spirit Sword...well it really didn't surprise her. They were both friends, after all, and came from Japan. She was starting to feel like Japan had more people like them. She wanted to go home and look it up. And if it was what she suspected, then she was going to make a new blog. A Kuwablog? Well, the name was a work in progress.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Marinette asked.

"Well, we're going out to the movies. Did you guys want to go?" Alya asked.

Marinette could tell in her friend's eyes she really didn't want them to join. So she shook her head.

"I think I should study for that history test too." she said giving her best friend a smile.

"Maybe I can help you."

Marinette blinked before looking at the redhead. He gave her such a warm smile that it made her blush.

"You don't have..." she started.

"But I want to." he said, his smile seeming to make her heart beat stop.

Alya just laughed at her best friend before grabbing Nino's arm.

"See ya later girl." she said with a wink before leaving.

Marinette's blush got darker, making Kurama chuckle. She pouted.

However, before anything could be said, Kuwabara's phone went off. The carrot top looked at it and smiled. Kurama raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'll be back." Kuwabara said before going into the house.

"Yo Rein. You alright?" he asked.

Kuwabara knew the blonde was Chat, but Adrien didn't know that so, he had to pretend he still didn't know.

"Yes. But how about you? Are you alright?" Adrien asked, however he mentally kicked himself.

He wasn't suppose to know he might have gotten hurt.

Kuwabara snickered. Apparently the carrot top was a better actor than the model.

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle." he said with a grin.

Adrien let out a relieved breath.

"So what's up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well..." Adrien started but stopped.

When he got home is when he realized that he hadn't helped the carrot top with studying for the history test.

"I was wondering if you still need me to help you study for Monday's history test?"

Kuwabara blinked at his phone before he groaned.

"Craaap I forgot!"

The carrot heard a laugh from the other end.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Adrien said with a grin.

"Yeah. Especially since Ku...Shuichi is helping Marinette." Kuwabara said, fixing the name at the last second.

Adrien wondered why Kuwabara didn't call Shuichi, Kurama. He had heard the carrot top use it before. He assumed it was just a nickname. However, he easily called Adrien, Rien. So what was the difference?

"Well, did you want to study here?" Adrien said a bit cautiously.

Adrien didn't want to be around the redhead. Between the looks and the obvious dislike the redhead had towards the blonde, well, he wouldn't have been able to help Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blinked. He hadn't gone to the blonde's house yet. And it would be nice to leave Kurama alone with Marinette. Even if the carrot top thought it was a bad idea for his friend to fall for the bluenette. However, he could see the string of love already connecting his friend to the bluenette. He could also see the string that connected to Adrien to Marinette change. It had changed to what he now had with Yukina...

"Kuwa?" Adrien asked.

It was too long of a pause.

"Yeah! It would be great to get outta here for a while." Kuwabara said with a laugh.

Adrien didn't know if he believed that or not however, he was happy to hear it all the same.

"Alright. I already got permission from Nathalie." Adrien said with a smile.

Before the blonde had even called Kuwabara, he had asked his guardian if it was fine. To his surprise, she said his father did not mind. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The fact Nino was still banned from the house, well he expected his father to say no. However, he was happy he asked, even if he was confused it was approved so easily.

"That sounds great!" Kuwabara asked.

He was starting to feel excited.

"Great! Should I come around nine in the morning?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Kuwabara said as he sat down on his bed, having heading up to his room while on the phone with the blonde.

Eikichi came over and sat in his lap.

"Can Eikichi come over?" Kuwabara asked.

The carrot top felt bad. He hadn't really spent any time with his cat, other than at night.

Adrien hesitated. He wasn't sure if his father would approve.

"Maybe not. But I'll try for the next time." Adrien said.

However, his eyes widened. Next time? Was it going to be something that happens more?

"That sounds fair." Kuwabara said with a nod.

"So nine?"

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Alright, see ya then!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah. See you later." Adrien said before hanging up.

Plagg came out of his jacket with a grin.

"Oh shush." Adrien said before sitting at his desk.

"What? All I want is cheese." Plagg said, trying to look as if he didn't care.

Adrien rolled his eyes but smiled as he handed this kwami a piece of cheese. Plagg flew over to his spot that was in Adrien's room.

A flash on his computer alerted him that there was an update to the Ladyblog. He clicked on it.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

After dinner is when Kurama was able to ask Kuwabara who he had talked to earlier.

"Just Rien." Kuwabara said with a shrug before going back to playing with his cat.

He wanted to get as much time in with his baby before having to leave him by himself tomorrow.

Kurama seemed to freeze at that. His eyes narrowed.

"What did _ **he**_ want?"

Kuwabara flinched at the voice. He couldn't understand why his friend didn't like the blonde.

"He asked me if I still needed help studying. Which I do, so we are gonna study together tomorrow. What's yer problem with him anyway?" Kuwabara said looking at the redhead.

Kurama had been sitting on the couch reading as he spoke to Kuwabara. He was trying to act so natural that it looked fake.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've had a stick up yer butt since he came over this morning. What's yer problem?" Kuwabara said, putting his cat to the side.

Eikichi looked sad but went to his master's pillow before laying down. Kuwabara stood up and walked to the couch. He stood in front of the redhead, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kurama looked up at his friend before letting out a sigh.

"How do you feel about Adrien?" Kurama asked, getting straight to the point.

Kuwabara froze. He wasn't expecting that. Was Kurama...jealous? His eyes widened. He looked at his hand. But Kurama's string hadn't changed. It showed a strong brotherly bond. It didn't look like anything else.

"Whu?" he said as he looked back at Kurama.

Those emerald eyes looked concerned.

"Do you _**like**_ him?" Kurama asked, putting down his book.

Kuwabara's face slightly blushed before he shook his head.

"What does that haveta do with anything?" Kuwabara said.

However, he hadn't answered the question. Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. How the carrot had said that...

"Kuwabara."

"What does it matter! Yer acting like a jealous girlfriend!" Kuwabara growled.

However, he yelped when Kurama's book was thrown at him. Kurama hated being called a girl. He hated that he looked like a girl. He couldn't count how many times people would mistake Kurama as Kuwabara's girlfriend.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said, hands up and a sweat drop.

"But ya kinda are. What's up? Seriously, what does it matter?" Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara knew he basically was admitting it.

"Because I don't want your heart broken again." Kurama sighed.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before he sighed. He should have known.

"Listen, I'm fine." Kuwabara sighed.

He hated having everyone worry about him. Why did they all think he was so fragile? Well, they treated him like he was anyway. He was a man! He could handle rejection...even if it still hurt.

"I don't think you are." Kurama said with serious green eyes.

"In fact, I think Adrien is just a..."

"A rebound? No. I thought it was but it's not." Kuwabara said.

"It could be tho. It hasn't been that long since..." Kurama started.

"I got my reasons. Just trust me." Kuwabara said with his own serious look.

"Besides, you should focus on yer own love problems."

Kurama blinked at the carrot top. He was about to ask what the carrot top meant.

"You are falling for Marinette." Kuwabara said.

Kurama's eyes widened before relaxing.

"She's just a nice girl."

"Bullshit." Kuwabara said. "I can tell. I may be a bit dense sometimes, but I know love when I see it."

"You were wrong with Yukina..." Kurama said before instantly regretting his words.

Kuwabara flinched. That hurt. It hurt more than what Yusuke said a month ago. He gritted his teeth before standing up.

"Ya know what, I need some air." he growled before walking out of the room.

Kurama sat there. He didn't mean to say that. However, Kuwabara had been wrong with the ice maiden. If the carrot top was such an expert with love, as he claimed; how come he got his heart broken? How did he not see it coming? Kurama let out a sigh. He needed to take a shower. He needed to get some rest. He _**really** _ needed to apologize to Kuwabara. However, he knew the carrot top wouldn't accept it if he tried to apologize now. He headed off to the shower, getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _"So what's new?" Yusuke asked, wanting to go back to 'normal'._**

 ** _Kuwabara smiled._**

 ** _"Nothin' much. Just the norm here in Paris I guess." Kuwabara said with a shrug._**

 ** _"Oh?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, school is annoying. I even got a history test on Monday. A French history test!" Kuwabara grumbled._**

 ** _"One of your weaknesses." Yusuke chuckled._**

 ** _"Ya mean yer weakness. I just can't understand it 'cause it's French history."_**

 ** _"I thought you knew French?" Yusuke asked._**

 ** _"I can speak it, understand it, and kinda write it. But when it's French history? Well, I'm kinda screwed." Kuwabara sighed._**

 ** _Yusuke chuckled._**

 ** _"I'm sure Kurama isn't having any problems."_**

 ** _Kuwabara huffed._**

 ** _"He makes it look easy."_**

 ** _Yusuke chuckled._**

 ** _"So the fox is helping you?" Yusuke asked, a small smile on his lips._**

 ** _"Naw, Rien invited me to his house to study." Kuwabara said._**

 ** _There was a pause on the other end. Kuwabara could sense his best friend get tense. For what reason? The carrot top couldn't understand._**

 ** _"Rien?"_**

See you all in the next one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count** : 4,825 (Purely Story)

 **A/N:** Went and saw the new Purge movie today. Twas awesome! *wide smile* Anyway, that was it. Enjoy!

 **Reviews:** No Reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Chat sat on the Eiffel tower. He was in a very happy mood. Not only was his father allowing him to have a friend come over. But he would be patrolling with his Lady, on the same route. She was a little late but it was fine. He was still happy.

"Someone is a happy kitty."

Chat turned to look at his Lady with a grin. The grin made Ladybug's heart fill with happiness. She didn't like it when he was sad and depressed. It happened every once in awhile. However, she never asked. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to be something in his civilian life. However, she didn't want to know. It was for their own protection.

However, as the years passed she started to feel maybe it really wasn't for their protection. Her partner looked up to her so very much. He admired her. He liked her, although he flirted too much for her to believe he **_like_** liked her. But it was rare when he would be **_this_** happy.

"Especially now that my Lady is here. Are you ready to purrtrol?" he asked as he stood up, stretching.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Let's head out." she said before swinging out on to the route.

Chat followed close behind, the smile not leaving his face.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara had learned his lesson from the last time. He decided to just hang outside by the bakery. He was worried he would run into another ' ** _shady_** ' character. Sure, he wasn't in his pajamas this time. However, he didn't want to put himself in that situation again.

It was a bit chilly but he didn't mind it. He sat back and looked up into the clear night sky. He couldn't understand Kurama's behavior. He wouldn't have snapped on the carrot top like that. He wasn't like Yusuke, who would just say something stupid. However, the redhead had brought up Yukina. What was worse was he pointed out how Kuwabara was wrong about the ice maiden.

Kuwabara truly thought she was destined to be with him. However, he never realized the thread of love could change. He didn't even realize it had. Well, that wasn't true. He had more or less ignored it. Or really miss read it. He didn't know too much about the string of love. Only that it meant you were connected to your soul mate. However, as his powers grew, so did his ability to see different kinds of strings. He had to look them up and learned what each one meant.

Now Kuwabara realized that he wanted the string to mean she was his soul mate. Although, he did learn that the string could still change. Things happened, destinies could be changed. That was proven when Yusuke had died that first time. He wasn't suppose to die actually. In fact, the boy he had **_'saved'_** from getting hit by the car wasn't going to kill the little boy. In fact, the ball he was playing with was going to take the full blunt of the hit. The kid was going to walk away without a scratch! However, by Yusuke interfering well...the boy got scratched up.

Botan still teased the raven haired teen about that. That his death was really in vain. However, the Underworld didn't expect Yusuke to do such a heroic act. Apparently, they didn't have a place ready for him. That's when he was given a second chance to come back to life. That's when he had become a Spirit Detective for Koenma.

 **RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

Kuwabara jumped.

 **RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

He let out a breath before taking out his phone. A picture of Yusuke appeared. He let out a sigh. Maybe his best friend had been punished enough.

 **RIIIIIIN**

Kuwabara answered mid ring.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry!"

Kuwabara blinked at the phone.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for bringing that case up! I'm sorry for being an idiot! I'm sorry for being a horrible best friend! Just don't hang up on me and don't ignore me any more okay?!"

Kuwabara blinked again before realizing that Yusuke sounded truly upset. The carrot top felt very guilty at this.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara said with a sigh.

"No it's..."

"No. I know you weren't tryin' to upset me and all that stuff. But it really did hurt Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he leaned back against the building and looked up at the stars.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke felt so relieved that his best friend didn't hang up the phone.

That his best friend was actually talking to him!

Yusuke had called at least once a day. He even made sure to call around a **' _decent'_ ** time. Not during school and not after midnight, well not after midnight in Paris. He just wanted to talk to his best friend so bad. It was boring without him. Sure, he had the occasional detective stuff. However, it was stupid little things. Things that ended in a half an hour; like one of those kid shows.

"I really am sorry." Yusuke sighed, running his hand through his raven hair.

"I know Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara was happy to hear his best friend's voice.

"So what's new?" Yusuke asked, wanting to go back to ' ** _normal'._**

Kuwabara smiled.

"Nothin' much. Just the norm here in Paris I guess." Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, school is annoying. I even got a history test on Monday. A French history test!" Kuwabara grumbled.

"One of your weaknesses." Yusuke chuckled.

"Ya mean yer weakness. I just can't understand it 'cause it's French history."

"I thought you knew French?" Yusuke asked.

"I can speak it, understand it, and kinda write it. But when it's French history? Well, I'm kinda screwed." Kuwabara sighed.

Yusuke chuckled.

"I'm sure Kurama isn't having any problems."

Kuwabara huffed.

"He makes it look easy."

Yusuke chuckled.

"So the fox is helping you?" Yusuke asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Naw, Rien invited me to his house to study." Kuwabara said.

There was a pause on the other end. Kuwabara could sense his best friend get tense. For what reason? The carrot top couldn't understand.

"Rien?"

"Oh right. I didn't tell ya. The guy's name is Adrien but I call him Rien. Actually..." Kuwabara paused.

"You know that new clothing brand that came out back home. Ya know, the one with all those posters and what not?" Kuwabara asked, forgetting the name.

"Is it that clothing line Keiko's been going goo goo over with your sister...The Gabriel brand?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah that's it! Remember that pretty boy on the posters?"

"Yeah." Yusuke said laughing.

Yusuke remembered how he would draw little mustaches on the blonde's face. Kuwabara had laughed as he watched Yusuke do it. Although, the carrot top did warn him he could get arrested if he was caught. The raven haired teen didn't get caught tho.

"Well, that's Adrien. I'm friends with the blonde model! He's actually in my class!"

Yusuke froze.

"What?" Yusuke said, his voice having gotten a bit tense.

"Yeah, weird right? And he's actually pretty cool."

Yusuke didn't say anything after that. Kuwabara didn't understand what was wrong with his best friend.

"So anything new back home?" he asked, trying to bring the tension to a zero.

"Nothing too exciting..." Yusuke said.

However, it was obvious there was something wrong.

"Well..." Kuwabara started, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Any cases where ya gotta dress up as a girl again?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

The comment seemed to loosen up the raven haired teen.

"Hey! I wouldn't had to if you helped me." huffed Yusuke.

"You are more girly lookin' than me Urameshi." Kuwabara chuckled.

"What?!" Yusuke said, sounding a bit offended.

"Ya heard me! Besides, you'd look better in a dress too." Kuwabara said.

A thought of Yusuke in a school uniform made him blush but he still couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Oh shut it." grumbled Yusuke.

He remembered how many guys whistled at him and tried to slap his butt...

They were still _**alive** _ at least.

Kuwabara calmed down before the two became silent. Kuwabara closed his eyes and felt more relaxed. His heart panged, making him grimace. He only missed his home whenever he talked to Yusuke. Yusuke was home to him. Sure, he had his sister and his small gang of three friends. However, it wouldn't be home with out that raven haired teen.

"So..." Yusuke started.

"Hm?"

"Do you like it there?"

Kuwabara blinked. His best friend's voice sounded so...sad.

"Yeah, but..." Kuwabara started.

He didn't know what to say. He was enjoying his stay in Paris. Half of him wanted to stay there forever while the other wanted to go home and be with his best friend.

"I really miss you." Kuwabara sighed out.

Yusuke felt his heart flutter at those words.

"I miss yer ugly mug too." Yusuke said with a smile.

"You'll have an ugly mug once I get home and kick yer butt." Kuwabara said with a grin, before it fell from his face.

"You know..." Yusuke started but stopped.

He wanted to tell the carrot top he could come home. That it still wasn't too late. That the fact he was at Paris would probably help with his college application. However, he didn't want to say something else to piss off the carrot top. He didn't want to risk never talking to him ever again.

"It's not the same here." Yusuke said, changing his sentence.

Kuwabara smiled.

"Yeah, well, Paris is great and all but it would be better if you were here." Kuwabara said with a smile.

The carrot top really meant it. It would be great to hang with him, have him go to the school. Hell, he wanted to watch the raven haired teen try to beat the bluenette. He was sure she would kick his ass.

Yusuke thought about that. He had some money saved up from some of the cases. It was originally going to pay for the wedding...

Yusuke flinched at the thought. He still didn't understand what Keiko meant that he had changed. No one else thought he had. However, that money was still there and waiting to be used for something. An idea came to his mind.

"Hey...how much is it to fly there?" he asked.

Kuwabara blinked before furrowing his eyebrows.

"For one way it's like 154,255.02 yen. So maybe like...308,524.22 yen for like a round trip." Kuwabara said thinking about it.

He was lucky that Kurama's step dad owned a private jet. The fact the redhead's step dad worked for some big corporation that was from the US kind of helped. Although, before Kuwabara knew that he had looked up the prices. When he told Kurama the tickets were too expensive and didn't think he could go. Well that was when he learned about the free flight.

"Damn..." Yusuke said with wide eyes.

Just for a cheap wedding was going to cost him 50,000 yen. He only had half of that saved. So he would have to have business pick up and quick for his idea to happen.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

He had a suspicion that his best friend was getting a crazy idea.

"No reason." Yusuke said before forcing a yawn.

"Well, I gotta get up early tomorrow..."

"It's two in the morning there Urameshi." Kuwabara chuckled.

"Yeah, so I better go to bed." Yusuke said with his own chuckle.

The two went silent after they laughed.

"I'll talk to you later?" Yusuke asked, hope in his voice.

Kuwabara smiled.

"Yeah, talk to ya later Urameshi."

Yusuke's smile could be felt through the phone.

"Well nite Kuwabara!'

"Nite Urameshi."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chat and Ladybug had ended their patrol a bit early and were relaxing on top of the Eiffel tower. They looked out over the beautiful skyline. The night was clear, making the city's lights seem brighter.

"It's a beautiful night, right my Lady?" Chat asked.

His tail flicked in a relaxed motion behind him.

Ladybug smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is." she said before a yawn escaped her lips.

Chat chuckled.

"It seems like my Lady needs her beauty rest, tho she doesn't need any." he said wiggling his eyebrows before his own yawn came out.

Ladybug giggled before sticking her tongue out.

"Looks like my silly kitty is a sleepy kitty. Night Chat." she said before standing up and throwing her yo-yo into the night.

Chat sighed before stretching. He really didn't want to go home and go to sleep. It was only 9:45pm. It had been a slow night. Usually they would be out til eleven. He took out his baton and extended it as he headed off towards his house. Although he headed the long way there. He began to come up to Marinette's house when something caught his eyes.

Kuwabara was sitting by the side door, ear to the phone. Chat, being the curious cat that he was decided to see what the carrot top was up to.

"Nite Urameshi."

Chat blinked. He heard that right before he landed in front of the carrot top. Kuwabara had just hung up the phone, but yelped when Chat landed in front of him. His eyes wide and his hands looking like they were about to call forth his Spirit Sword.

"Geeze! Ya scared me!" Kuwabara said, relaxing his hands before putting them to his heart.

"Didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." Chat said with a cheshire grin.

Kuwabara blinked at the cat before laughing. The sound made Chat's ears twitch in delight. His Lady would have rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well, if ya did that I think I woulda caught a cold." Kuwabara grinned before putting his phone away.

Chat noticed and gave the carrot top a curious look.

"So what's up?" Kuwabara said, trying to take the curious cat's focus away from his phone.

Chat looked at the carrot top with a grin.

"Well, I finished my patrol with my Lady early. So I was heading home." he said with a smile before mentally kicking himself.

"Oh." Kuwabara said with a nod.

He didn't know the blonde had lived close to Marinette's house.

"Why are you out so late? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Chat asked as he leaned against his baton.

"Yeah, well I needed some fresh air." Kuwabara said scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, you seem to like doing that late at night." Chat grinned.

"Yeah, well, it's better at night." Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"That is true." Chat said with a warm smile.

The two were looking into each other's eyes. A volt of electricity seemed to pass between them. This made Chat straighten up while Kuwabara jumped to his feet.

"Well..." Kuwabara started, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah. I should head home myself." Chat said before getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you tom..." he started before stopping himself. "some time..." he said before bouncing off.

Kuwabara watched him before a smile crossed his lips.

"See you tomorrow." he whispered before going back into the house to get some sleep.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara groaned as the sandpaper tongue scraped gently across his cheek. He could hear someone chuckle making his eyes slowly blink open. Kurama had just finished getting dressed and was looking a bit amused at the carrot top. Kuwabara didn't understand why. It wasn't like the redhead hadn't seen Eikichi lick his face before.

However, he found that his blankets had somehow wrapped around him in the night. He was trapped in his own blanket. He growled as he struggled to free himself. Kurama's smile turned into a snicker.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Kuwabara growled as he found it got worse the more he struggled.

Kurama chuckled again. He was happy Kuwabara was at least talking to him. After what the redhead said the night before, he was worried the carrot top wouldn't talk to him for a week.

"Hey Kuwa are you up?"

Kuwabara froze. Was it almost nine already? He moved to try and look at the clock but got tangled even more. He growled.

Kurama froze. He didn't know the blonde was coming over.

"What happened?"

Kuwabara was able to angle his head towards the blonde's voice.

"I don't know but could somebody get me outta here!" Kuwabara growled as he continued to struggle.

Adrien stood there blinking before he chuckled. Kuwabara looked funny. He was wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Except for one of his legs. It was out and kicking wildly. The chuckle had earned the blonde a growl from the carrot top. The blonde smiled before blinking his eyes. He could feel someone looking at him and it wasn't Kuwabara. That's when he noticed Kurama. The two looked at each other. There was an uncomfortable vibe that filled the room. Kuwabara could feel it but was growing more frustrated. Not only with being a prisoner in his own blankets. No. He was pissed that Kurama didn't like Adrien. Adrien didn't seem to have bad feelings towards Kurama, just confusion. Kuwabara could sense that.

"Oi!" Kuwabara growled.

This caught the two teen's attention.

"Help me please!" Kuwabara whined.

Both teens couldn't help the chuckle, despite the awkwardness between the two. The two headed to Kuwabara and stood next to the bed. They looked at each other again.

"I can take care of it." Kurama said, giving Adrien a cold look.

Adrien winced at the look but held his hands up. He didn't want to cause trouble with the redhead.

"Go ahead." he said, backing up a bit.

Kurama paused. He was expecting the blonde to make more of a fuss. He softened his look before turning back to the carrot top. Kuwabara looked pissed. However, he looked adorable at the same time.

"Can **SOMEONE** get me outta here!" Kuwabara growled.

Both boys chuckled again at the frustrated carrot top.

"Alright hold on." Kurama said before trying to untangle his friend.

However, he was having a harder time than he thought. Kuwabara had gotten himself pretty tangled up. It was so bad that the redhead ended up making it worse. Adrien grimaced at how Kuwabara was even more tangled up.

"Can I try?" the blonde asked giving Kurama a shy look.

Kurama gave the blonde a look before backing away. Adrien let out a relieved breath. He still couldn't understand why the redhead didn't like him. However, he turned his attention to the red faced carrot top on the bed. He looked pissed. Adrien thought it was adorable but shook his head. He began to work on the blankets.

Kurama watched as the blonde slowly was able to untangle his friend from his blankets. It was amazing how the blonde made it look so easy. Adrien pulled back, a smile on his lips. Kuwabara let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." he said before quickly sitting up.

Adrien smiled.

"Of course."

Kurama didn't know what to think. He still felt a bit suspicious of the blonde. However, it seemed like Adrien might truly care for the carrot top. Maybe he didn't have any ulterior motives. Maybe he wasn't after both the bluenette and carrot top...

Kuwabara stood up and moved. However, his foot had got caught in the blanket, which was on the floor. Adrien's eyes widened as Kuwabara yelped and fell into the blonde. The two somehow rolled until they hit the couch. Kuwabara yelped in surprise.

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara squinted as he looked up into concern green eyes.

The carrot top blinked as he saw Adrien hovering above him. Then he realized that the blonde was on top of him. He slightly blushed before forcing a smile on his lips.

"Yeah. I've takin' worse." he said with a hearty laugh.

"I heard a bang!"

The two boys blinked before turning towards the open hallway. Marinette had rushed from her room. She had been at her desk, waiting for Kurama to come and help her with studying. However she stood there blinking. The two boys were blinking right back at her. Adrien jumped off Kuwabara and stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, hi Marinette." he said.

Kuwabara sat up feeling a bit embarrassed himself. It was an awkward position after all. And the fact the carrot top knew the bluenette liked the blonde...well, it made the entire scene even more awkward.

Marinette just stood there. She didn't know what to think. Adrien had been on top of Kuwabara. The two had been blushing. It was certainly a shock to the bluenette's system.

Kurama also had stared at the two boys. He wasn't sure if it was an accident or if the blonde had planned it. Why did he leave the blanket on the floor? Somewhere close to where Kuwabara would step? Kurama's suspicion came back after that.

"We were planning on studying. Why don't you join us." Kurama said before turning to Kuwabara.

The carrot top blinked at the redhead.

"Huh?"

Marinette also looked a bit surprised. She also felt a bit sad. She was actually looking forward to being alone with the redhead. Her face flushed red at the thought.

Adrien blinked at the redhead.

"What are ya talkin about? I'm studying with Rien. Besides, you can't help both me _**and**_ Marinette." Kuwabara said while standing up.

Kurama gave the carrot top a serious look.

"I'm sure Adrien is busy..." he said giving a quick look to the blonde.

Adrien bit his inner cheek. He knew if he opened his mouth he might have snapped at the redhead. He couldn't understand him. Why didn't he like Adrien? What did the blonde do to rub him the wrong way?

Kurama could see it in the blonde's eyes. He was pissed. Kurama narrowed his eyes. Was the blonde about to show the redhead his true colors? Was the blonde going to prove that the redhead was right? That the blonde had a dark side to him and might hurt the carrot top?

"Let's go." Kuwabara growled before going to his bag by his bed.

Kurama blinked before turning to the carrot top.

"We can study here."

Kurama was a bit confused.

"Not you." Kuwabara growled, sending a glare towards the redhead.

Kurama blinked at his friend. He didn't understand why Kuwabara was so pissed.

Kuwabara slung the backpack over his shoulder and turned to Adrien.

"Come on." he said before grabbing the blonde by the collar of his shirt.

Adrien's eyes widened before he felt himself dragged out of the room.

Marinette and Kurama's eyes widened in shock.

It wasn't until they were at the stop light that Adrien came to his senses. He struggled in Kuwabara's hand. The carrot top blinked before realizing he still had the blonde by his collar. His eyes widened and he let go. He had been so pissed that he didn't realize he grabbed him by his collar. It was like what he had done to Chat Noir. Kuwabara blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Adrien had a tint of red on his cheeks. He stared up at the carrot top, confusion in his eyes. Why did the carrot top grab him by his collar? He could have waved for the blonde to follow him. He could have tugged on his arm to tell him to follow. Hell, the carrot top could have held the blonde's hand and led him out of the house. That thought made the pink tint turn into a blush. He wouldn't have minded that last one...

He shook his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just pissed off. I didn't hurt ya or anything?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes growing worried.

Kuwabara hoped he hadn't hurt the blonde. His hand seemed to react on its own. It instinctively went to the blonde's collar. It had to be the fact the carrot top knew Adrien was Chat. Otherwise, he probably would have grabbed the blonde's hand.

Adrien took in a breath and was able to calm down.

"No. I was just surprised is all." he couldn't understand what was in the carrot top's eyes.

However, he couldn't understand what he was feeling in his own chest.

Kuwabara nodded before looking straight ahead. He couldn't continue to look at the adorable face the blonde was making.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette didn't understand what happened. She didn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable at what she had seen. However, as Adrien had come over she had noticed it. Kuwabara felt something towards the blonde. But what really confused her was the blonde showed he might feel the same. She didn't think Adrien was gay. Though there wasn't anything that showed that he **_wasn't_ ** either. It would explain why he was so oblvious to her obvious interest in him. Although the obvious was according to Alya.

Kurama was starting to feel even more suspicious of the blonde. And even more worried for the carrot top. It was beyond **_like_**. It was so close to how the carrot top had felt for the ice demon. But what was the blonde's intentions? What was his feelings towards the carrot top? Did he really like Kuwabara? Or was there some ulterior motive? Was he the playboy type? Or was he naive that Kuwabara liked him and was unintentionally playing with the carrot top's emotions? What was the blonde's feelings towards the bluenette. Did he like her more than a friend?

"Meow"

Kurama and Marinette's eyes snapped to the cat. Eikichi sat on the bed, looking just as confused as the bluenette and the redhead. He didn't know where his master went. His master didn't even kiss him goodbye!

Kurama chuckled as Marinette giggled behind her hand. She went over and picked up the cute cat.

"You can come help me study." Marinette giggled as she held the cat in her arms, rubbing his stomach.

Eikichi melted into her hands and purred. The bluenette smiled down at the adorable cat before turning that smile towards Kurama. Kurama's heart skipped before he gave her a smile back.

"Let's go then." Kurama said, moving a side to let Marinette climb to her room.

Once they went up there, Marinette sat down at her desk. She laid the cat in her lap as she opened up her History book. Eikichi made a soft mew before snuggling into her lap. Kurama chuckled before pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"He is just adorable." Marinette said as she looked down at the cat, who continued to nuzzle into her lap.

Marinette couldn't help but scratch behind Eikichi's ear, making the cat mew in delight. The bluenette giggled at the adorable cat.

Kurama felt his heart speed up at the giggle. She looked so beautiful when she giggled. He shook his head. He had to focus on something else.

"So are you ready?" he asked with a smile.

Marinette turned to the red head with a groan.

"I already know all of this."

Kurama chuckled.

"But do you remember the dates?"

Marinette hesitated before letting out a sigh.

"No."

"Then we need to study." he said with a smile.

Marinette let out another sigh before looking at her textbook. Their test was on the Seven Year War. The war had taken place against both Frederick the Great who was the king of Persia and the fight over the colonies in the Americas; against the British.

Kurama looked down at his own textbook. He knew a bit of the Seven Year War. Although, it wasn't as detailed as the history book explained. It was going to be hard to figure out which facts were important and which ones wouldn't be on the text.

Kurama sighed as he tapped his pencil. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 ** _Bad Vibration snickered before talking into the mic again._**

 ** _"Looks like there's a special request!" Bad Vibration said before snapping his fingers and a CD appeared in his hand._**

 ** _Bad Vibration popped open the portable CD player that was hooked up to his belt. He put his mic into a holster on his belt, before unhooking the CD player. He aimed it towards the boys who were rushing at him. He hit the play button, sending a vibration their way. The vibration shook everything as it went towards the two boys._**

 ** _Kuwabara yelped as he was hit by the vibration first, getting sent back into Chat; who was right behind the carrot top. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword vanished as he tumbled backwards with the cat. Kuwabara's back hit a car, causing him to yelp in pain. Chat had somehow ended up in front of the carrot and rolled into Kuwabara. Kuwabara hissed as his head hit the car from the force of the cat hitting his body._**

 ** _Chat's eyes widened as he looked up at Kuwabara from his spot, which was now laying across Kuwabara's lap._**

 ** _"Kuwabara!" he shouted before scooting off the carrot top._**

 ** _"Are you okay?!"_**

 ** _"I've...taken worse." Kuwabara grunted out before standing up._**

 ** _Chat stood up as well, his eyes wide. Kuwabara shouldn't have been able to stand up after a hit like that._**

 ** _"Look out!" Kuwabara shouted before grabbing Chat by his collar._**

 ** _The carrot top tossed the cat out of the way of another vibration. However, the carrot top wasn't able to move in time and took the hit. He got slammed back into the car._**

 ** _"NO!" Chat screamed as he watched the carrot top cough out blood mixed with spit._**

 ** _"Now we're even." Kuwabara grunted as he looked at the cat with a grimace like smile._**

Currency exchange from US to Yen. But here are the numbers:

154,255.02 is $1,500

308,524.22 is $3,000

50,000 is $486.240

See you all in the next one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Add On:** Bad Vibration is my character. If you want to use him please ask permission (this disclaimer goes into the next chapter)

 **Warnings: ** See Chapter One.

 **Words:** 6,348 **_(Purely Story)_**

 **A/N:** So I've been working very hard on this story. I even did a bit of research on stuff which you will see *winks* Anyway, enjoy!

 **Reviews:** No Reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"You live here?!"

Kuwabara's mouth hung open as he stood in front of Adrien's house. No. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion! Adrien gave the carrot top a shy smile and laugh.

"Yeah."

Adrien couldn't help but laugh, as Kuwabara's jaw continued to stay open.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open." he chuckled.

Kuwabara's jaw snapped shut.

"Holy moly guacamole! That's flippin' awesome!" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

Adrien laughed again.

"Let's go." he said as he rang the bell.

A camera popped out from the pillar that was part of the gate. Kuwabara jumped as the camera went from Adrien and then to him. He gulped. The eye reminded him of the flying eye ball that was at the start of the Gate of Betrayal back in the Four Saint Beast case.

"This is Kuwabara." Adrien said waving to the carrot top.

Kuwabara gulped before waving.

"Hi."

"Come in." came a dry female voice.

There was a click before the gate slowly opened up. Kuwabara followed close behind the blonde. Adrien found it so weird. The carrot top had faced down akumas and yet he was acting as if he was scared of his house.

Kuwabara felt a weird energy coming from the house. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good. It was something...empty. Something felt empty in the house. It made the house feel sad. He glanced at the blonde and wondered if he was happy. He seemed it however there was this undertone to him. Like he wore a mask. Although, he did as he was Chat Noir. But even as the cat hero there was some undertone of sadness.

The carrot top's thoughts were interrupted as he entered the mansion. His eyes widened again when he entered the grand entrance hall. There was a picture of a man and Adrien was at the top of the stair case. To the left the the two boys was a room that a woman stepped out of. She was pretty tall, but not as tall as Kuwabara. She had dark red hair pulled back into a small yet high bun. Her hair was so dark that it looked almost black depending on how the light hit it. Her blue eyes looked cold and emotionless. It gave Kuwabara the creeps. The glasses the eyes hid behind didn't help the look either. She wore a red turtleneck under a dark purple business suit and pants.

"My name is Nathalie Sancoeur. I am Adrien's guardian." she said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you madam." Kuwabara said with a nod.

He could tell the woman wasn't all bad. She seemed to have a feeling of truly caring for the blonde. However another energy caught his attention. It was at the top of the steps. His head snapped in the direction.

On the top of the staircase stood the man that was in the portrait with Adrien.

He was tall but still, not as tall as Kuwabara; but he was pretty close. His face held a cold yet serious look to it. Although the rough features didn't help soften the look. His grey blue eyes were hidden behind glasses, which seemed to hide his emotions. His white blonde hair was slicked back and made the man look professional. His tie was white with a red stripe going diagonally down it as it was tucked behind the button up white suit.

"Hello Kuwabara. My name is Gabriel Agreste. I am Adrien's father." the man said as he walked towards the carrot top.

Adrien grew tense. He didn't know why his father was home. He was rarely home. And when he was he rarely left his office. But here he was, coming out to meet Kuwabara.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Agreste." Kuwabara said as he took the hand that was outstretched to him.

Kuwabara felt something strange about this man. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. It felt like the rest of the house. It felt sad. Kuwabara let go of the hand and stood up straight. Mr. Agreste seemed to be eyeing the boy. Kuwabara felt a bit uncomfortable with the look but he could tell the man was very protective of his son.

"Father..." Adrien began before a look made him close his mouth.

"I've heard a lot about you." Mr. Agreste said.

Kuwabara blinked. He glanced over at Adrien who looked shocked. He didn't understand why the blonde would be shocked. If anything, the carrot top should be shocked!

"Nathalie is my eyes and ears. She keeps me updated with who my son hangs out with." he said, answering both boys' questions.

"You are from Japan, yet you speak French fairly well." Mr. Agreste said.

"Thank you sir." Kuwabara said.

He needed to be poliet. He could tell this man was very picky and if he messed this up there was no way he would be allowed in the house again. Maybe even not allowed to see the blonde again. Kuwabara felt a pang in his heart but tried to keep it hidden.

Mr. Agreste's eyes flickered an emotion but it was gone. He turned to his son.

"Try not to disturb me." he said before going to one of the rooms.

He went in and locked it behind him.

Both boy's released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. They both laughed for a moment.

"Why don't you go up stairs." Nathalie said.

Adrien nodded before he headed towards the staircase. Kuwabara was close behind him. He continued to be in awe as he climbed the steps and followed the blonde down a long hallway. Pictures of Adrien were everywhere. It seemed the man had an odd obsession with his son. It bored lined creepy in Kuwabara's mind.

However, once he entered Adrien's room he almost fainted. The room looked like a mini sized amusement park. Video games, a bike ramp, a climbing wall, a computer with a big screen as both a TV and computer screen. The carrot top wondered how the blonde's bed even fit, especially with a couch being in the middle of the room.

Kuwabara dropped his books and just stared. Adrien laughed at the reaction.

"Dude..."

"Yeah I know." Adrien said with a shy smile and laugh.

"This is amazing! Is that...!" Kuwabara said as his eyes landed on the game system.

He rushed over to it and found one particular game that had devoured his soul since he arrived.

"We have to play." Kuwabara said turning back to the blonde with a sparkle in his eyes.

Adrien laughed and shook his head.

"We need to study. Maybe afterwards." Adrien said with a smile.

Kuwabara seemed to be determined. The carrot got his books off the ground and was already sitting at the desk on the page he needed to study for. Adrien blinked in awe before laughing.

"Let's do this!" Kuwabara said with a serious look on his face.

Adrien smiled before sitting down next to the carrot top.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Around lunch time, Adrien got a call from Nino.

"Dude, we're gonna go and eat where Alya's mom works. We're gonna eat there for free! She got it approved too!" Nino said.

Adrien was a bit surprised. Chloe's dad usually didn't let anyone eat at his hotel's restaurant cheap, let alone for free.

"How did she do that?" Adrien asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

Kuwabara was nibbling on his pencil. He was deep into his studies. It was amazing what the carrot top could do if he put his mind to it. He already remembered the dates. All he needed now was to memorize the names of the ' ** _heavy hiters'_** of the Seven Year War and he would be ready for the test.

"I don't know but Alya called Marinette already. She's coming and so is Shuichi. I heard Kuwabara is with you though. He's invited too." Nino said.

He was a bit sad that he wasn't invited to study. It would have been fun. But he had already promised Alya they would spend the day together. However, once her mom texted her the good news, well that ' ** _alone time_** ' went out the window.

"That sounds great." Adrien said with a smile.

"Alright. Meet you guys there in fifteen minutes." Nino said before hanging up the phone.

Adrien let out a sigh before turning back to Kuwabara. It seemed Kuwabara didn't even notice the phone had gone off. Adrien laughed. This seemed to catch the carrot top's attention. His head snapped up and he looked at the blonde.

Adrien couldn't help the grin on his face.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, blinking at the blonde.

"Nothing you're just..." Adrien started before stopping himself.

He was about to say so cute. But it was true. The way Kuwabara turned to him with blinking eyes and his face relaxed. The carrot top's features were a bit rough around the edges but when he was relaxed they seemed to smooth out.

Kuwabara continued to blink at the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Adrien said with a shy laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. That is until both boys' stomachs growled. They both laughed at it. Kuwabara sat back in his chair and chuckled.

"Guess it's time fer a break."

"Yeah. Well Nino just called me." Adrien said as he put his phone away.

"And he said Alya's mother has invited us to the restaurant she works for. And it's for free."

Kuwabara blinked again until a grin crossed his face.

"That sounds good to me." he said.

Adrien smiled back. He stood up and stretched. Kuwabara could see a bit of the blonde's stomach as the shirt lifted up as he stretched. Kuwabara blushed before standing up. Adrien stopped his stretch and looked at Kuwabara.

"I gotta go to the bathroom..." he said.

Mentally he kicked himself. If the blonde saw him **_'staring'_** at his stomach before the carrot top said he had to go to the bathroom...well it would look perverted that was for sure. But he really **_did_** have to go to the bathroom. He had been holding it in for the last hour. He was on a roll and didn't want to interrupt himself, even to go to the bathroom. Still...it would have looked ' ** _bad_** '.

"Sure." Adrien said as he lowered his hands, making the shirt go back down.

"It's right there." the blonde said pointing to a door.

Kuwabara blinked at it before looking back at the blonde.

"I thought that was a closet."

Adrien laughed as he shook his head.

"No that's my bathroom. That," Adrien said pointing to another door. "is the closet."

Kuwabara stood there for a moment before shaking his head.

"Man this is crazy. I have to share my bathroom both at home _**and** _ at Marinette's house." Kuwabara said with a chuckle.

Adrien smiled.

"I guess being an only child has its perks." he said with a shrug.

Kuwabara snorted and nodded.

"I wish I was an only child..." he said before a chill went down his spine.

It was as if his sister heard him...

He shook his head before heading to the bathroom.

"Thanks. I'll be right out." Kuwabara said before going in.

Adrien smiled before he started to head out of his room. He needed to ask Nathalie if he and Kuwabara could go out to eat.

"No flippin' way! This is bigger than my room!"

Adrien laughed as he heard the carrot top through the closed door. He shook his head before leaving the room.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When the two boys got to the hotel, the rest of the group was already there. Alya waved at the two boys.

"So did you make any progress?" Alya asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes sparkled.

"All I gotta do is memorize the names and then I'll ace tomorrow's test!" Kuwabara said with a grin.

"That's better than me." Marinette groaned.

"I'm having trouble with the dates."

"You'll be fine. You are very smart." Kurama said with a smile.

Marinette blushed. Alya wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. However, Marinette couldn't even give her friend a glare at how embarrassed she felt.

"Yeah, Shuichi's a good teacher so you'll get it." Kuwabara said with a nod.

"Tho Rien here helped a lot." Kuwabara said with a grin to the blonde.

Adrien gave a shy laugh before rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are doing all the work." Adrien smiled.

Kuwabara laughed but still blushed a bit.

Alya and Nino didn't know what to think of that.

Nino was a bit uneasy. He had noticed how different his best friend acted around the carrot top. It was how Marinette acted around the blonde. Although toned down to a 3 out of 100. However, even Marinette had been acting strange. She wasn't as lovey dovey with the blonde. She seemed to become smitten with the redhead. Nino didn't understand how so much could change in such a short amount of time. He didn't know how to feel about it either.

Alya was just happy the bluenette was focused on someone other than the blonde. However, she was confused with how Adrien behaved. She never seen him act like this. It was a small reflection of how Marinette had acted after Adrien gave her that umbrella. She didn't know what to think, although if Adrien was gay then that would explain how he didn't notice Marinette's obvious interest in him.

Kurama got a bit stiff and couldn't help the look he gave the blonde. Adrien noticed but still didn't understand it. What did he **_do_** to get on the bad side of the redhead? However his thoughts were snapped back to reality.

"So let's go in before Mr. Bourgeois changes his mind." Alya said.

She could sense the tension. She hoped it wouldn't be like this during lunch.

The group followed the girl into the building.

"Oh _**Adrie-kins**_!"

Everyone grimaced, especially the blonde. However, he got tackle hugged by the blonde girl. Adrien was able to stay on his feet but felt uncomfortable.

"Hi Chloe."

"What are you doing here and with..." she said before looking at the carrot top.

She frowned.

She really didn't like him. Kuwabara had taken up almost all of her Adrie-kin's time. Sure, she really didn't hang out with him outside of school. Not anymore anyway. She had stopped once the blonde model started going to school. But that was besides the point. The carrot top had caught the attention of her Adrei-kins. Not to mention, it was in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

" _ **Him**_." she said with obvious distaste.

"Your dad invited us. Including him. So go away." Alya said with a ' ** _shoo_** ' movement with her hand.

Chloe scoffed.

"My daddy didn't know _**what**_ he was inviting." she said.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at this. However slowly it clicked.

"Wait...yer dad owns this building? But I thought he was the mayor?" Kuwabara said a bit confused.

He learned in class about Chloe's dad had been the mayor of Paris for at least ten years or so.

"Yes. It's the best hotel in all of Paris after all." Chloe said with her nose in the air.

"Wow..." he said as he looked at the building.

"I didn't think that was legal or something. I mean, if Arnold Schwarzenegger isn't allowed to act while he was the mayor of Los Angeles then how is yer dad allowed to own a hotel? I mean, isn't he already gettin' money from the city?" Kuwabara asked with a serious look.

Chloe hesitated for a moment. She didn't know if that was true or not. However she shook her head.

"Well, it has to be legal! You're just jealous!" she said before storming off.

"Wow. I never seen anyone put Chloe in her place." Alya said with a wide grin.

"Is that true?" Marinette asked with wide eyes.

Kuwabara shrugged.

"I guess. I mean Arnold really couldn't act when he was mayor. So I figured owning a hotel would be illegal. I mean the guy is already gettin' money from the taxpayers. Why would he need more?"

Kuwabara always surprised the redhead. And most of the time it was a good thing.

"You are going to ace the test tomorrow for sure! You are very smart." Adrien said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara felt his face flush. No one called him smart before. He had always been told he was stupid. That he wouldn't be worth anything. That he wouldn't make a difference. That he wasn't important. Of course his family never said that. They always said he was special. However that can always be taken as either a good or bad thing. Though he knew it was good.

But they were family. They couldn't think bad of the carrot top. Even if they felt like it, they wouldn't say anything. They loved him too much to hurt his feelings. So hearing those words from someone that wasn't his family. Well, it was so nice to hear.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said as he scratched the back of his head.

Adrien smiled brightly up at the carrot top.

"Well..." Alya said, pulling the attention back to her. "Why don't we go in and eat?"

Everyone nodded before heading to the top floor where the restaurant was located.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

They all had a great time eating. However, once they were done they went their separate ways. Alya and Nino went back to their ' ** _date_** ' day. Marinette and Kurama headed back to the bakery. The bluenette suggested Kuwabara and Adrien join them, however the blonde turned the invitation down. He did look at Kuwabara and asked if the carrot top was going to go home. Kuwabara had seen it in those green eyes. He didn't want him to leave. So Kuwabara ended up going back with the blonde to his house.

Once the two boys were back in Adrien's room, they went back to studying. It was quiet, except for the occasional question or comparing notes. It wasn't until around four o'clock they both felt they had studied enough.

"So how 'bout that game." Kuwabara said turning a big grin to the blonde.

Adrien blinked at him for a moment. However, he remembered how Kuwabara noticed the game and game system.

"You just want to practice so you can beat Marinette." Adrien chuckled.

Kuwabara blinked at the blonde. That wasn't why he asked but it wasn't a bad idea.

"That's not a bad idea...but I just like playing against you." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Adrien blinked as a faint blush crossed his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, Marinette wipes the floor with me, but you give me more of a challenge." Kuwabara with a grin.

Adrien blinked at the carrot top. He enjoyed playing against the blonde? Well, sure Kuwabara could easily beat the blonde. Although, Adrien was able to hold his own with the carrot top. He could see it being fun in that aspect.

"Well, I'm not really that good. I thought I was until I played against you and Marinette anyway. So, I doubt I'm really _**that**_ much of a challenge." Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was Kuwabara's turn to blink. Chat Noir and Adrien may have been the same person, however they had some differences that set them apart. Chat Noir was the blonde's self confident side. While Adrien was his meek and shy side. Both were adorable and fascinating to the carrot top. He found both sides of the blonde adorable and attractive. Kuwabara blushed at the thought. He had it bad. He was falling hard for the same person. That was a good thing but a scary thing. It meant double the heartbreak if either one or both didn't like the carrot top back.

The red string of love told him that wasn't true. However, Kurama was right. It had failed the carrot top when it came to Yukina. That made Kuwabara's heart hurt. The thought of being wrong again, of falling for the blonde and not getting his feelings returned. Well, he didn't know if he could take it. Well, not so soon. If the heartbreak was maybe a couple years or so, he would be able to get over it easier.

However, it was too close to the rejection. It wasn't like he would commit suicide or something stupid like that. It wasn't the manly thing to do. No. He would just never try to love again. He wouldn't try to find his soulmate. He would forever be alone...and a virgin.

"Are you alright?"

Kuwabara snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the blonde. Those green eyes looked concerned and curious. Kuwabara blinked before forcing a smile on his lips. He let out an over exaggerated laugh, which caused the blonde to jump. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. However, being the type of person to know a fake smile and laugh; being able to do it himself. Well, he didn't like it.

"Just thinkin 'bout how much I'm gonna kick yer butt." Kuwabara said, his face changing into a real smile.

Adrien's heart thumped at the smile. That was the smile he loved to see on the carrot top's face.

Adrien froze. Love? What did that mean? Why would he think that? The only time he thought about that word was with his Lady. Only his Lady made him feel like thinking and saying that word. So why did he think it here? With Kuwabara? He shook his head. He was just infatuated with the carrot top. He found him interesting and a fun guy. But love? That couldn't be put in the same category, right?

"Adrien?"

The blonde jumped at his name. He was getting concerned brown eyes looking in his own confused green.

"I'll start setting up the game." Adrien said standing up and going to his TV.

Kuwabara watched the blonde go. He could tell something was wrong. However, he was debating if he should say something or leave it alone. However, the sound of the game starting stopped him from asking. Adrien came back with two controllers and handed one to Kuwabara. Their hands slightly touched causing both teens to freeze. There was a shock of electricity that went through them, making both of them blush. Kuwabara took the controller out of his hand and turned quickly to the screen.

"Let's do this." he said, as enthusiastically as he could.

However, it still felt a bit stiff. Adrien sat down, also looking at the screen. However after a couple of rounds, Adrien started to loosen up. Adrien felt he was able to relax and be his true self in front of the carrot top. He had even made a couple puns. However, instead of getting the roll of the eyes like his Lady, Kuwabara either snickered or flat out laughed. The blonde actually used it a couple times against the carrot top, distracting him long enough to get a hit or two on the carrot top's character. However, Kuwabara was still too good for the blonde as he still won. Although, Adrien was able to get a couple of wins off the carrot top.

They would have continued if Nathalie didn't come in and turn off the TV. Adrien was about to win too. Apparently they had played through dinner and it was almost eight.

Kuwabara didn't want to go but school was tomorrow. Not to mention that history test. He grimaced at the thought. However, he was pretty confident that he would do well. Not amazing but enough were he would pass it.

Adrien didn't want the carrot top to leave however, he was going to be a bit late meeting his Lady.

Kuwabara waved the blonde goodbye before leaving.

Adrien finished getting ready for **_'bed'_** and turned off his light. Once he thought the coast was clear, he locked himself in the bathroom and transformed into Chat Noir. He headed out of the bathroom and started to head towards his meeting spot with his Lady. However, he noticed Kuwabara still walking.

Chat puckered his lips in thought. The carrot top probably shouldn't have been walking home. The cat felt a bit guilty for not offering to have his bodyguard drive him. He landed on a roof above the carrot top. It wouldn't have hurt to follow him and make sure he got home safely, right?

Chat opened up his baton, calling his Lady.

After the third beep, Ladybug's face appeared on the small space on the baton.

"Hey Chat. Is everything okay?"

Chat winced. She sounded worried. However, he pushed a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be running a bit late. I purromise I won't be too long so wait for me my Lady." he said with a cheshire grin.

Ladybug let out a relieved sigh. She rarely got a call from her kitty. The only time he called would be if something was wrong. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be here." she said.

He grinned before hanging up. He looked back and blinked. Kuwabara was almost out of sight. He extended his baton and continued to follow the carrot top from the rooftops.

Kuwabara could sense the cat following him and it made him happy. He had realized that it might not have been a good idea for him to walk home by himself, despite how close Marinette's house was to the blondes. However, he was a man and wouldn't asked for a ride or for Adrien to walk him home. He could handle himself.

However, with random akuma attacks going on. Not to mention, it was people who were getting mind controlled. Well, Kuwabara didn't want to be a ' ** _victim'_**. He didn't even know ' _ **how**_ ' those people got akumatized. Sure, he heard it was because of negative feelings. However, there were so many kinds of **_'negative_** ' feelings. Which ones would be better to turn into an akuma? The carrot top was more than sure more people felt negative feelings, especially in a huge city like Paris. So why were there not more victims? Or victims at least every day? Did this Hawkmoth guy have a limit? Was he only able to transform one person every couple days or once a week?

Kuwabara didn't want to find out any of those answers really. He didn't want to be taken control of either. He was used for evil before. Sensui tried to use the carrot top to carry out his plan. In the end, Kuwabara ended up doing exactly what the man wanted. Luckily, everything turned out alright. However, it still bothered the carrot top. He would never let himself be used for evil whether on purpose or by accident.

Never again.

A chill shot through his body, causing the carrot top to stop walking.

'Crap.' he thought.

It was the same feeling as all those other akuma attacks. It was close and it was dangerous. Sure, not as dangerous as Pyromancer but still powerful. His fear seemed to come true. Luckily, it wasn't him but unfortunately it was another tormented soul. He glanced back in the direction of Chat. The cat was still following him, however kept himself hidden pretty well. Kuwabara turned his attention towards where the akuma was located. He clenched his fists before running off in the direction.

Chat's eyes blinked as he saw the carrot top rush off. It wasn't in the direction of Marinette's house. He got a feeling in his gut. Something must have been up. He put his baton away and began to run on all fours across the rooftops, keeping up with the running carrot top. He was quick for a tall guy that was for sure.

Kuwabara stopped suddenly making the cat skid to a stop himself. He watched the carrot top take out his Spirit Sword. The cat blinked down at him.

"Good evening ladies and gents!"

Chat's eyes widened as he turned his focus to a man who stood in front of a radio station. He was tall with long brown hair in the back, but balding in the front. He wore a bodysuit that was black with wavy purple stripes all over the suit. It reminded the cat of something that looked like sound waves. His blue eyes were behind a black mask. In the guy's hand was a microphone.

"This is the cool cat known as Bad Vibration! I'm here bringing you tunes that will make you shake, rattle, and roll!" Bad Vibration said into the microphone.

Chat pulled his baton out and began to call his Lady.

"Chat?" Ladybug said, answering his call on the first ring.

"We have a problem my Lady." Chat said before glancing back towards the akuma.

"I'm on my way." Ladybug said before hanging up.

Chat smiled. She was going to track his location via the tracker in his baton. He was so happy they could always find each other with their weapons. He extended his baton and jumped down next to Kuwabara, who hadn't moved from his position; sword still out.

"Out for a stroll again?" Chat said landing next to the carrot top.

He already knew the answer to that question but couldn't let the carrot top know that.

"You could say that."

"We have a special guest!"

Both boys looked at the akuma.

"Joining us from outside the studio is that famous superhero, Chat Noir!" Bad Vibration said with a snicker.

Kuwabara gripped his sword tighter.

"Don't ferget bout me!" Kuwabara shouted before charging the guy.

Chat was right behind the carrot top.

Bad Vibration snickered before talking into the mic again.

"Looks like there's a special request!" Bad Vibration said before snapping his fingers and a CD appeared in his hand.

Bad Vibration popped open the portable CD player that was hooked up to his belt. He put his mic into a holster on his belt, before unhooking the CD player. He aimed it towards the boys who were rushing at him. He hit the play button, sending a vibration their way. The vibration shook everything as it went towards the two boys.

Kuwabara yelped as he was hit by the vibration first, getting sent back into Chat; who was right behind the carrot top. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword vanished as he tumbled backwards with the cat. Kuwabara's back hit a car, causing him to yelp in pain. Chat had somehow ended up in front of the carrot and rolled into Kuwabara. Kuwabara hissed as his head hit the car from the force of the cat hitting his body.

Chat's eyes widened as he looked up at Kuwabara from his spot, which was now laying across Kuwabara's lap.

"Kuwabara!" he shouted before scooting off the carrot top.

"Are you okay?!"

"I've...taken worse." Kuwabara grunted out before standing up.

Chat stood up as well, his eyes wide. Kuwabara shouldn't have been able to stand up after a hit like that.

"Look out!" Kuwabara shouted before grabbing Chat by his collar.

The carrot top tossed the cat out of the way of another vibration. However, the carrot top wasn't able to move in time and took the hit. He got slammed back into the car.

" **NO!** " Chat screamed as he watched the carrot top cough out blood mixed with spit.

"Now we're even." Kuwabara grunted as he looked at the cat with a grimace like smile.

He winced as he pushed himself away from the car. His body had made an indent in the car. The carrot top wobbled on his feet for a moment before taking out his Spirit Sword again.

Chat was in awe at how much damage the carrot top's body could take. He snapped out of his stupor and growled. He turned his glare towards the akuma.

"I got a tune fer ya!" Kuwabara growled out before rushing at the akuma again.

Chat's eyes widened before he also headed towards the akuma.

Bad Vibration snickered.

"Sorry, I stopped taking requests." he said before quickly changing the CD to a slow dance.

The vibes hit Kuwabara but it caused the carrot top to run in slow motion. Chat had dodged the vibration and swung at the akuma. Bad Vibration dodged the attack and turned the CD towards the cat. Chat was in the air when the vibration hit him, making him look like he was hovering in slow motion, still in the air.

Kuwabara stumbled as he wasn't in slow motion anymore. He growled before rushing towards the akuma. He could sense and see the purple butterfly around the guy's face. Bad Vibration began to reach for Chat's ring. Kuwabara lunged at the guy and tackled him.

Kuwabara knocked the CD player out of the akuma's hand. It didn't break however it did stop the music. Chat fell but was able to land on his feet. He stared as Kuwabara was on top of the akuma, a smirk on his lips. However, it didn't stay long as Bad Vibration snapped his fingers, another CD in his hands.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before barely dodging it as he scooted off the akuma. He ran back to where Chat stood; the cat's eyes still wide. He turned around, sword out again.

"Got a plan?" Kuwabara asked as he watched the akuma stand up.

Chat snapped out of his stupor before shaking his head.

"That's my Lady's job." he said, holding his baton tightly as he also watched the akuma stand up.

"I called her so she should be here any minute..." Chat said before tackling Kuwabara away from a record thrown their way.

The record exploded behind them, making them both flinch. Chat was on top of Kuwabara when they fell. Kuwabara yelped at the pain in his back. Chat looked down at the man with worry filled eyes.

"Looks like we're not even." Kuwabara said, forcing a smile out.

He was trying to dispel that worry that filled the cat's green eyes. Chat frowned. He couldn't understand this guy.

They both heard a growl and turned to see Bad Vibration was starting to get mad.

'Where are you my Lady.' Chat thought as he continued to hover of Kuwabara's body; this time trying to protect the carrot top.

Kuwabara gave his own growl before trying to stand up. However Chat pushed him back down. Kuwabara's eyes widened. He didn't realize how strong the cat was.

"I'll take care of this." he said with a wink down at the carrot top.

Kuwabara slightly blushed at this. However he growled and tried to get up again.

"Stay down." Chat said, this time with a serious voice.

Kuwabara could tell that the cat was serious. However, he wasn't the type of guy to just lay down on the job!

"I'm fine!" Kuwabara growled.

"Just listen to reason for once!" Chat growled back.

However, the two were interrupted as another vibration was sent their way. Chat grabbed the carrot top and made the two of them roll out of the way. Again, the cat was on top when they ended up rolling behind another car.

Kuwabara was a bit dizzy from the roll and had not been ready for it. Chat scooted off the carrot top and looked out from behind the car. He looked around. The akuma was sending out vibes in every direction. He flinched. There was so much damage. It was a good thing it was night time or someone would get hurt.

Chat's ears twitched as he heard the carrot top move. He looked over and saw him sit up, a wince on his face.

"Just stay down...please?" Chat said, worry in his voice and eyes.

Kuwabara froze at the tone. He looked into those green eyes. He wanted to help. His back wasn't _**that**_ bad. If it was anyone else, their back probably would have been broken. However, Kuwabara's high spirit energy helped him take hits. Not to mention all the times he had fought Yusuke and got his ass wiped by the raven haired teen. That helped his body be able to take punishment.

"I can't let ya fight that guy alone." Kuwabara said with his own serious look.

"Why are you so stubborn." Chat sighed.

"That's the kinda guy I am." Kuwabara said with a determined look.

Chat didn't know why, but it sent an electric spark go down his spine. That look was full of fire. It was a bit of a turn on...Chat blinked at the thought and blushed before looking away.

"Well, you're a weird kind of guy." Chat said before poking his head back out.

Kuwabara couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Chat was just too adorable. Kuwabara's eyes widened. He could sense the akuma from behind the car.

"And we're back!"

The car exploded and sent both boys backwards and landing on the ground. Kuwabara groaned as his back hurt as he laid there. Chat sat up and watched as Bad Vibration smirked and was holding another record in his hand.

"Here's a tune just for you!" Bad Vibration said before getting ready to throw the record.

Kuwabara sat up. The two boys stared with wide eyes.

'Where is my Lady?' Chat thought as he braced for the impact.

Kuwabara wasn't able to move, the injury to his back forcing him to stay down. He growled. They were screwed...

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

" ** _Yo, dudes."_**

 ** _Everyone turned to Nino. It looked like he got an idea._**

 ** _"Why don't we dress up as some akumas! Ya know. Like you as Lady Wifi," he said pointing at Alya; she gave him a glare. "and I'll dress up as the Bubbler."_**

 ** _"But you were the Bubbler and I was Lady Wifi. We got akumaitzed remember?" Alya said with a glare._**

 ** _"That makes it even better right?" Nino said with a grin._**

 ** _"Okay, but then what would they be?" Alya said pointing at the rest of the group._**

 ** _"Well..." Nino started before thinking about it._**

 ** _"Well, Kuwabara could be Rogercop." Nino said pointing at the carrot top._**

 ** _Kuwabara blinked at him. He didn't know who Rogercop was but it sounded cool._**

 ** _"Kurama could be Guitar Villian." he said thinking the redhead would look good in purple._**

 ** _"And Adrien could be Copy Cat and Marinette Anitbug."_**

 ** _Both the blonde and the bluenette froze._**

See you all in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 6,108 ( ** _Purely Story)_**

 ** _A/N:_** So I need to catch up on writing this story, I kinda fell behind. Not sure how *sweat drops* However, I am working on three other stories along with this one haha. So that might be why *sigh* Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

 **Reviews:** No reviews.

* * *

 **Ch 12:**

Ladybug landed on a building and looked down at her yo-yo. She was getting close. Her partner's signature was a blinking light. She threw the yo-yo again before swinging on top of another building. She looked down. Her blue eyes widened at what she saw.

Chat was on the ground, in a low crouch, his baton out. However, what made her blue eyes wide was seeing Kuwabara sitting right next to her partner. She saw the two looking at an akuma. He had a record in his hand and looked like he was going to throw it. Her eyes became determined.

The akuma threw the record at the two boys. However, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo at it and knocked it away. It hit a nearby streetlight and exploded.

"My Lady!" Chat said as Ladybug landed in front of the two boys.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she scanned the akuma.

A purple butterfly went across Bad Vibration's face.

"It's in his mic."

Both Ladybug and Chat looked at Kuwabara. The carrot top was looking at Ladybug with a determined look.

"It's screaming **_'evil'_ ** in his mic. I'm sure that akuma thing is there."

Ladybug could tell how serious the carrot top was and nodded. She gripped her yo-yo before tossing it into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted.

A pink light appeared in the sky before something fell into her hands.

"What do I do with this?" she asked as she looked at the ladybug colored blow horn.

Chat had stood up with his baton in front of him.

"While you figure that out, I'll distract him." he said before heading off towards Bad Vibration.

Kuwabara grunted to his feet and took out his Spirit Sword.

"Right behind you!" he shouted before running towards the akumatized man.

Chat knew he couldn't stop the carrot top. Besides that, he needed to let his Lady figure out a plan. Bad Vibration had picked up his CD player and began to send sound waves at the two boys. Kuwabara wasn't as graceful at dodging the sound waves. Not to mention, the pain in his back made him a bit stiff. However, he and Chat had the akuma distracted.

Ladybug looked around. She looked at the blow horn and then at the CD player. An idea came to her head.

"Chat, Kuwabara bring him this way!" she shouted.

Both boys looked at her before rushing her way. They both stood behind Ladybug, who held out the blow horn.

"Now a song just for the ladies!" Bad Vibration said having his mic in his hand.

He turned the CD player towards Ladybug.

However, Ladybug pushed the button on the blow horn. Both boys covered their ears and flinched at the noise. The sound from the blow horn and the sound waves from the CD player clashed together. After a couple minutes, the two sounds cancelled each other out.

Radio Dude stood there for a moment a bit stun. Ladybug smirked before throwing her yo-yo and taking the mic out of his hand. His eyes widened and he tried to grab it but missed.

Ladybug grabbed the mic and threw it to the ground. It broke and an akuma flew out of it.

"That's enough evil tonight little akuma!" Ladybug said before catching it in her yo-yo.

"Gotcha!" she said before opening her yo-yo.

"Bye bye little butterfly." she said as the white butterfly flew away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as she threw the blow horn into the air.

All the damage done by Bad Vibration vanished in a swirl of pink light. It looked like nothing happened. The pink glow went around the man who was on his knees blinking.

"Whu..?"

Ladybug held out her fist to Chat who smiled.

"Pound it!"

She turned to Kuwabara and gave him a fist. Kuwabara blinked at it before looking at her. She smiled at him. He had helped them out. He was worthy of a ' ** _pound it_** '. Well, she felt so anyway.

Kuwabara grinned wide before pounding it with her.

"Pound it!" they both said.

Chat had a cheshire grin on his face.

Ladybug's earing beeped.

"Thanks Kuwabara for helping out, again. But now I have to go." she said before turning to Chat.

"I'm happy you are alright." she said with a sincere smile.

Chat's tail flicked behind him.

"You really do care, my Lady." he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes before she threw her yo-yo.

"Guess, patrol is over. Nite silly kitty." she said before swinging off.

Chat watched her go. His heart didn't flutter as much as it usually would. However, he still felt a warmness at the thought she cared for him.

Kuwabara was just happy to get acknowledged for helping out. It was nice to be on a 'team' again.

"Well, I should head home too." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Chat looked at the carrot top with a smile before his green eyes turned to concern.

"Are you okay?"

Kuwabara had gotten beat up pretty bad. Kuwabara blinked at the cat. His heart fluttered at the concern. However, he gave the cat a smile.

"I've taken worse." he said before giving a hearty laugh.

The laugh seemed to relax the cat. It was also pleasant to his ears, which twitched.

Kuwabara looked at them. He had touched them once before. However, he wasn't sure if he should do it again. Tho he really wanted to.

"Well, I'll walk you home." Chat said putting his baton away.

Kuwabara blinked before shaking his head.

"I'll be fine."

"I don't know. You seem to attract trouble. It's like your middle name." Chat said with a cheshire grin.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"I'm use to that. Trouble seems to follow me. But I can handle it." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Chat felt warmth from that smile.

"But..." Kuwabara paused before giving a wide smile, "I wouldn't mind the company."

Chat's tail flicked as his ears twitched.

"It would be my purrleasure." he purred as he bowed.

He looked up at Kuwabara from the low bow and gave Kuwabara a wink. Kuwabara blushed and gave a laugh. It filled the cat up with so much joy. He stood up and waved for the carrot top to lead the way.

The two walked in silence but it was a comfortable one. Neither of them needed to talk. They just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't long until they reached the door.

"Deja vu much?" Kuwabara snickered.

Chat laughed.

"I feel the same way. However, I don't mind this kind of deja vu." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kuwabara laughed, making Chat's heart fill with warmth.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara said before giving Chat another smile.

"Well, I got a test tomorrow..." Kuwabara said with a yawn.

Chat nodded.

"Well, I'll let you sleep then." Chat said, taking out his baton and extending it.

"Hopefully the next time I see you, you _**aren't**_ in danger." Chat said with a smile.

"That makes two of us." Kuwabara laughed.

Chat chuckled before giving the carrot top a two fingered salute and heading off home. Kuwabara watched the cat leave before quietly entering the house. He crept upstairs and into the room.

"Where were you?"

Kuwabara froze. The lights were off so he didn't expect the voice.

Kurama turned on the light next to his bed. Kuwabara grimaced at the worried look on the redhead's face.

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head and gave a shy laugh.

"Sorry. I kinda lost track of time..." he said.

It really wasn't a lie. He had lost track...with the game _**and**_ the akuma.

"It's ten o'clock." Kurama said with suspicious eyes.

Kuwabara blinked before looking at the clock. He didn't realize it was that late.

"Crap..."

"What made you lose track of time?"

Kuwabara fidgeted under the look Kurama was giving him.

"Stuff..." Kuwabara said before yawning.

He was really tired and he needed to lay down. His body felt sore all over. Although, considering what it had gone through it was no wonder. However, the carrot top wasn't going to share that with the redhead.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Nite Kurama..." Kuwabara said walking to his bed.

"No you aren't." Kurama said standing up.

Kuwabara jumped at how fast the redhead was, as he was now standing in front of Kuwabara.

"We are going to talk right now."

"But Kurama..." Kuwabara whined.

The carrot top really wanted to just pass out. He needed his sleep for the next day.

"We are going to talk about this." Kurama said pointing to his bed.

Kuwabara grumbled before shuffling to the redhead's bed and plopping down. He winced. Kurama hadn't noticed the look, luckily for the carrot top.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Rien. You know that." Kuwabara said looking into those emerald eyes.

They could be hypnotizing sometimes. Tonight was no different.

"I know **_'who'_** you were with. But **_'where'_** were you." Kurama asked.

Kuwabara didn't know what to tell the redhead. He didn't know why Kurama had such a problem with Adrien. Sure, he knew the redhead was worried the carrot top would get his heart broken, again. However, it was Kuwabara's life. He was willing to take that risk. He couldn't just mope around and swear never to love again. Although, if he had his heart broken again...

"Kuwabara."

Kuwabara blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. Those emerald eyes held so much concern.

The carrot top let out a sigh.

"I was at his house. We were studying and then I saw the same game Marinette has and well..." Kuwabara said giving Kurama a cheeky smile.

Kurama looked into Kuwabara's eyes and saw that it was true. That was what really happened. He relaxed. He still didn't like the blonde but it didn't seem like he tried to ' ** _do_** ' anything to the carrot top. What could the blonde do? The redhead didn't know but he couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

"Well, next time you are late call me." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara blinked at him before feeling bad. He really should have called the redhead. He must have been so worried about him...

"Sorry. I promise I'll call ya next time." Kuwabara said with a big smile.

Kurama felt a bit better and chuckled when Kuwabara gave a big yawn.

"We should go to bed now."

Kuwabara nodded before standing up and shuffling towards his bed.

"Nite Kurama." Kuwabara said as he got into his bed and under his covers.

The carrot top winced, which went unnoticed by the redhead.

"Good night Kuwabara." Kurama said before turning off the light.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kuwabara let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his seat. He stretched his arms over his head. He was glad the test was over. What was worse was it was the last class of the day, meaning he had to worry all day until the test. He was so nervous he didn't even eat lunch. He actually studied through lunch.

Kurama found it admirable and would have done the same, however, he wanted to spend sometime with Marinette. Alya and Nino had gone and ate by themselves somewhere and Adrien, well he stayed behind and helped the carrot top out with his studying. Kuwabara really appreciated the help.

Now that the test was over, not to mention the school day, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"So what are you going to dress up as?"

Kuwabara blinked as he turned to the girls.

Alya had asked Marinette who was thinking.

"I'm not sure. I was a zombie last year..." she said thinking.

"You were great." Adrien said with a warm smile.

Marinette blinked before giving the blonde a smile back.

"Thanks. But I really liked your 'werecat'." she giggled.

She didn't blush or stutter! Alya was very proud of her best friend. However, she knew it was because of the redhead that sat next to the bluenette. Alya had hope that she was falling for someone who would return her feelings.

Kuwabara blinked before it dawned on him.

"Wait...is it October already?!" he said as he stood up.

Everyone blinked at him before they laughed. Kuwabara glared at them, making their laughs less hearty but still there.

"Yeah." Alya said with a smile.

"I heard there is a small break from school?" Kurama asked looking at the brunette.

Alya nodded.

"Yeah, in two weeks we will be going on holiday."

Kuwabara blinked.

"But we just started school."

"It's to spend time with family and friends before November 1st, which is All Saints Day." Adrien said with a smile.

However, he frowned. He would be busy with photo shoots during that whole vacation; like every year.

Kuwabara blinked before sitting back down.

"So what bout Halloween?" he asked.

"Oh we still celebrate it on October 31st." Marinette said with a smile.

"Man...just one day?" Kuwabara asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Nino said with a laugh.

"Why are you so bummed out dude?"

"Because in Japan we spend a whole week celebrating Halloween." Kurama said with a smirk. "And it's Kuwabara's favorite holiday."

"Hey! It's the best holiday next to Christmas! I mean, you get free candy, you get to dress up, **AND** you can scare people and it's okay!" Kuwabara said listing all the cool things about Halloween on his fingers.

This just made everyone laugh again. However, it was in ' ** _you are so cute_** ' laughing. Kuwabara just growled and buried his head in his hands.

"Screw you guys." he mumbled.

Adrien felt a bit bad at laughing at him and put his hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara turned and looked at Adrien, his head still in his arms. Adrien's heart skipped a beat at the look.

"It's my favorite holiday too." he said giving the carrot top a warm smile.

Kuwabara felt his heart flutter. He sat up and gave a wide grin.

"What are ya dressing up as?" Kuwabara asked.

Adrien blinked at the carrot top before looking away in thought.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, at least you got a month to figure it out." Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"I know that I want to be a Samurai." Kuwabara said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"You were that two years ago." Kurama said with a smile.

"So? There's no rule that says ya can't reuse a costume." Kuwabara said with a huff.

"Well, I might go as Ladybug." Alya said with a grin.

Marinette laughed.

"You would look good in red."

"And Nino will be my Chat Noir." She said looking at her boyfriend and giving him a wink.

He gave her a shy laugh before rubbing the back of his head.

"I actually wanted to do something scary..."

Alya gave him a pouty look. Oh that look always made the DJ melt. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine..."

Alya made a victorious grin before turning back to Marinette.

"Could you make them for us?"

Marinette blinked.

"Why me?"

"Cause you are amazing at making costumes. You made that zombie costume from scratch." Alya said before a wide grin crossed her lips, "Girl, remember how you scared Chloe."

Marinette giggled. It wasn't on purpose however Chloe swore she wasn't scared. Tho she was more pissed that the drink she had been drinking ruined her queen bee costume. She still couldn't get the stains out.

"I don't know..." Marinette said.

It would be weird as she _**was** _ Ladybug...

"You can do it."

Marinette blinked before turning to the redhead. He gave her a warm smile that made her heart flutter. She blushed slightly.

"If you need any help, I'm good at sewing. My mother taught me." he said with a smile.

Kuwabara snickered.

'I bet...' he whispered.

Adrien blinked over at the carrot top. He didn't understand what he meant.

"Yo, dudes."

Everyone turned to Nino. It looked like he got an idea.

"Why don't we dress up as some akumas! Ya know. Like you as Lady Wifi," he said pointing at Alya; she gave him a glare. "and I'll dress up as the Bubbler."

"But you were the Bubbler and I was Lady Wifi. We got akumaitzed remember?" Alya said with a glare.

"That makes it even better right?" Nino said with a grin.

"Okay, but then what would they be?" Alya said pointing at the rest of the group.

"Well..." Nino started before thinking about it.

"Well, Kuwabara could be Rogercop." Nino said pointing at the carrot top.

Kuwabara blinked at him. He didn't know who Rogercop was but it sounded cool.

"Kurama could be Guitar Villian." he said thinking the redhead would look good in purple.

"And Adrien could be Copy Cat and Marinette Anitbug."

Both the blonde and the bluenette froze.

"Wait, why would you wanna dress up as those akuma guys?" Kuwabara asked.

He could see how tense the blonde and bluenette got after hearing who Alya thought they should be. Besides that, the akuma's that he had fought against didn't really look that cool or scary.

"This is why." Alya said, taking out her phone and pulling up pictures of some of the akuma's Ladybug and Chat had fought.

Kuwabara had to admit that the outfits looked kinda cool; much cooler than the ones he had seen so far. He actually wanted to be Guitar Villian. However, once he saw Copycat and Antibug, he understood why the two tensed up.

"I don't know..." Kuwabara said, "I think Marinette would look better in that." Kuwabara said pointing to a girl who had an umbrella, long blue pigtails and had a very cute outfit that was purple and black.

Alya looked at it before nodding.

"She would be a good Stormy Weather. At least she has the same hair color."

Marinette felt relaxed and wanted to thank the carrot top for changing the idea. But he didn't know she was Ladybug. But she mentally thanked him. Kurama had noticed the bluenette tense up at the Antibug comment. And then relax at the change of costume. His thoughts went back to her possibly being Ladybug. He hadn't thought about it since Kuwabara denied them being the same person.

However, her reaction had brought that idea back into his mind.

"Well, Adrien could pull off being Copycat. He wouldn't even have to dye his hair or anything." Alya said, bringing the picture of the akuma.

It looked exactly like Chat Noir. The name Copycat truly fit the costume. Adrien was about to object.

"Naw. He would need buy color contacts. They wouldn't even come in time. Why not..." Kuwabara said, taking out his own phone.

He quickly found Alya's website and went through the pictures.

"Why not this guy?" he said pointing to an akuma wearing skates and a visor covering their face.

He figured it would be better to not have a mask around the blonde's face. It might have made people figure him out. Kuwabara was going to protect his identity, even if the blonde didn't know that.

Alya looked at the picture before laughing. Kuwabara blinked at her. Nino looked at the picture and also laughed.

"What?" Kuwabara asked blinking.

"Timebreaker was a _**girl**_." Alya said with a snicker.

Adrien's eyes widened. He hadn't seen who Kuwabara had picked.

Kuwabara blinked before looking back at the picture. He was able to see the boobs, tho they were barely able to be seen. He sweat dropped.

"Well I didn't know that! I mean they have a friggin visor covering their face!" he said before pouting.

He went back through the akumas.

"Is this a guy?" Kuwabara asked pointing to the picture of a Pharaoh with a full mask.

"Yeah..." Alya said grimacing.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, feeling a bit aggravated.

"That guy tried to sacrifice her to get his lover back from the gods." Nino said giving his girlfriend a supportive look.

Kuwabara huffed before going through the pictures again.

"Admit it. He would make a perfect Copycat." Alya said with a wide grin.

"Wait, I can find someone." he grumbled.

"How bout him?" he said pointing at another guy, who wore a bura and purple skin.

"He'd have to dye his hair red."

Kuwabara sighed. He forgot about that. He went back through the pictures again.

"Well...how bout this guy?" he said pointing at a guy in a bubble like outfit on.

"That was me dude." Nino laughed.

Kuwabara blinked before taking a closer look at the akuma.

"Oh." he said, noticing some of the same facial features on the akuma as on Nino.

"Okay. How bout this guy!" Kuwabara said, pointing to a guy wearing medieval like armor.

"I like it!" Adrien said before anyone could say anything.

They all looked at him.

"I mean, I at least know how to fence so I would be sort of in character." Adrien said with a shy smile.

Alya pouted. She really wanted to see Adrien dressed up as Chat. She thought he would look almost like the cat superhero. There was a time she believed he could have been the feline hero. However, where would he have time with photo shoots and school? So she dismissed him as a ' ** _suspect'_**.

"I guess..." she sighed.

Kuwabara gave a victorious grin before looking at Adrien. He looked a bit more at ease.

"But how is he going to get the costume?" Marinette asked.

It wasn't like medieval armor was just lying around.

"My father has some old family heirlooms. I'm sure he won't miss one..." Adrien said a bit shyly.

"That's cool." Kuwabara said with a wide grin.

 **RIIINNNNGGGG**

Everyone jumped. However, they saw it was Adrien's phone. He looked at it.

 **RIIINNNGGG**

"It's Nathalie. I have to go." he said, picking up his bag.

"I'll see you later." he said to Kuwabara first before looking at everyone.

"I'm coming." Adrien said after answering the phone, walking out of the room.

"So what are you two up to?" Marinette asked looking at her best friend.

"We were going out to do some shopping." Alya said.

Nino just grumbled, making Kurama and Marinette laugh. Kuwabara gave the guy a **_'I feel ya_** ' look. Nino gave him an appreciated look back.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow. Later girl." Alya said before winking at the bluenette.

Marinette just rolled her eyes at her friend before getting her bag.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurama asked as he picked up his own bag.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap." Kuwabara said, a yawn escaping his lips.

Kurama shook his head and smiled.

"That's what happens when you stay up so late."

"Alright mom." Kuwabara said before gulping at the glare the redhead gave him.

"Well, what do you want to do Shuichi?"

Kurama's glare changed to a pleasant smile as he looked at the bluenette.

Kuwabara sweat dropped at the change in mood.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

The three began to leave the classroom.

"Well..." Marinette started.

She didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you guys can go to the park." Kuwabara suggested with a shrug.

"I mean it's a nice day out."

The two thought about it.

"That sounds good to me." Marinette said with a smile.

Kurama smiled back, however he heard a snicker. He looked at Kuwabara who gave the redhead a grin. It took a moment before the redhead realized what the carrot top was trying to do.

"I'll see ya guys later." Kuwabara said before heading off back to Marinette's house.

Kurama gave Kuwabara a quick glare.

"So..." Marinette started, bringing the redhead's attention back to the bluenette.

"Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" Marinette asked, pushing a stray blue hair away from her face.

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. She was just so beautiful and adorable at the same time. He wanted to lean in and...

He shook his head before giving her a smile.

"The park is fine."

"Are you sure? I mean there are other places we could go." she said with a warm smile.

The park was nice but they had gone there a lot. She wasn't sure if the redhead was sick of going.

"It's fine. Kuwabara was right. It is a pretty day. So we might as well enjoy it." he said with a smile.

Marinette's face flushed before she looked away. Kurama tilted his head but smiled. She looked extra adorable when she flushed.

"O-okay." she said before walking a bit faster.

Kurama couldn't help the chuckle before following behind the bluenette.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a beautiful day. Kurama and Marinette sat on the bench close to the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. The two sat there in silence. They found they didn't really need to talk. Just being in each other's company seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

Kurama glanced over at the bluenette. Her eyes were closed as her head tilted towards the sun. Her skin glistened as if it were snow in the sun. Her blue/black hair swayed slightly in the pig tails from the soft breeze. Her lips were curled up into a relaxed smile. The redhead licked his lips before mentally slapping himself.

He looked away and stared at the statue. She looked so much like the superhero. But he didn't know if they had the same personality. The redhead only saw her twice. So he couldn't even compare the two in personality. He heard a sigh from next to him and he smiled.

She looked so relaxed. A yawn made him chuckle as she wearily opened her eyes. She turned sleepy blue eyes to amused emerald. She blinked a bit before realizing the redhead was looking at her. She blushed and fluttered her arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I think I fell asleep!" she said before looking away.

Kurama chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm happy to see you feel so comfortable with me." he smiled.

Marinette tilted her head as she looked up at him. He felt saliva come to his mouth before he swallowed it back down. How he wanted to kiss her adorable face. Those lips looked so nice...

"Well..." she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We should probably head back."

She stood up and stretched. Her shirt shifted a bit. Kurama couldn't help but notice how close the hem was. Just a little more and he could see her stomach...

The redhead slapped himself mentally, again. He couldn't think like that. He shouldn't think that. But he did. He was finding it harder to control himself. He wasn't understanding what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him. He could easily control his emotions, his feelings, his cravings...

However, something about this girl made him crazy. It made him want to let go, to loose control. He stood up and held on to his bag. He reached for hers, at the same time as she was going for it. The two hit heads.

"Sorry." they both said however they froze.

Their eyes locked, their faces so close. Marinette's face flushed as she could see an emotion in those emerald eyes. It sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. She grabbed her bag and pulled back, holding the purse to her chest.

"Well..." she said before turning around, not even finishing her sentence.

Kurama stood up and grimaced. If they had stayed like that any longer, he knew he would have pulled her in for a kiss. He needed to control himself. He needed to remind himself that he would only be there for one year. He had barely been there for a little more than a month. Yet, he was more than smitten with the bluenette. He felt he had fallen too quickly.

Although, living with her and seeing her all the time; well it felt like he knew her for years. He snapped out of his thoughts and caught up to the bluenette. The two walked side by side for a bit before coming to her house. He opened the door for her, making her blush and shuffle into the house. Kurama couldn't help the smile that crossed his thin lips.

The bluenette was just too adorable when she blushed. Although the redhead thought everything she did was adorable. The way she laughed. The way she nibbled on her pencil when in thought. The way those beautiful blue eyes sparkled when she talked about something that she loved. She was an absolute beauty.

Kurama shook his head before following behind the bluenette.

The two walked up to her room. They noticed Kuwabara was knocked out on his bed, body sprawled out and his mouth open as he softly snored. Eikichi was on his chest, a sleep from the motion of the carrot top's breathing.

The two laughed at the scene before heading up to her room. They still had a little while before it would be dinner time. They walked all the way up to her balcony and sat there, looking out over the city of Paris. It was a beautiful sight.

"How do you think you did on the test?" Kurama asked after being quiet for a while.

Marinette looked at him a bit shyly.

"I don't think I did too well. I passed but that's about it."

"I'm sure you did more than that. You are very smart." Kurama said with a warm smile.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush and looked away. Kurama smiled. He loved causing the bluenette to blush. It was another thing he loved about her. He furrowed his eyebrows. He had to admit it. He had fallen for her. He couldn't deny it any longer. He knew it for a long time now but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Marinette found herself not knowing what to do. With each passing day of being with the redhead, she found herself falling for him. Adrien was slowly turning from a crush to a close friend. It was scaring her. She didn't like change. Well, she didn't adjust to it well. So the thought of falling for someone that was _**not**_ Adrien. It was scary to her.

Maybe Alya was right. Maybe she should move on. With how the blonde acted with Kuwabara, it would seem she was barking up the wrong tree. She would probably be waiting forever and still wouldn't be able to make her crush be more than that. Deep down, she still had feelings for the blonde. However, they were being overshadowed by the feelings she was getting from the redhead.

Another thought occurred to her. The redhead would be leaving in a year. It was only a year he was staying. Both Shuichi and Kuwabara. So either way, it wouldn't work out for her. Unless, they did a long distance relationship. However, that would be hard to handle. Especially since she would be graduating this year. She didn't even know what college she was going to.

Marinette wanted to be a fashion designer. She idolized Adrien's father, way before she even met the blonde model. She dreamt to one day work for the man. However, she would still need to go to college. Luckily, Paris was one of the **_'big four_** ' of fashion. The others being:

Milan, Italy.

London, England.

New York City, New York.

Marinette was at least halfway to her goal there. However, that would mean she would be too busy to have a relationship. She would be busy working on outfits for fashion week, which happened four months out of the year. Although, she really wanted to work in women's fashion. So it would be three months out of the year, as one was dedicated to just men's fashion.

That wasn't the point. The point was it would be hard to be in a relationship already, even without it being a long distance relationship. So she really couldn't love the redhead. She couldn't fall for his entrancing emerald eyes. Or that warm smile that could melt hearts. Or that gentle nature that made her heart swoon.

Nope. She couldn't. However, she was.

The two sat in silence. They would do that sometimes. It was nice and wasn't always awkward. Only after one of those ' ** _moments_** ' where the two of them would blush. That's when the silence would become awkward. However, this time it turned into their comfortable silent moments; until dinner time.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

After dinner, the three went up to the boys' room. They sat there just chatting and enjoying each other's company until five o'clock.

"Well, I'm going to start working on the costumes." Marinette said giving the boys a smile.

"I could help you." Kurama said, giving the bluenette a warm smile back.

Marinette blushed.

"I can do it, but thanks anyway." she said giving the redhead a smile.

"Are you sure? It is a lot of costumes for one person. Even if you have a month to work on them." Kurama said.

Kuwabara snickered from his seat. He had his cat in his lap, who was asleep soundly.

Marinette thought about it. It would have been helpful...

"Okay, thank you Shuichi." Marinette said with a brilliant smile.

Kurama's heart skipped a beat at the smile. But was able to give his own heart stopping back at the bluenette. The two went to her bedroom. Marinette began to take out some material from her closet. The redhead began to set up the sewing machine that was on the bluenette's desk. He found some threads and some needles as well.

"Can you make gloves?" the bluenette asked, taking out some white material.

"I can." Kurama said with a smile.

Marinette smiled back and handed him the material, along with some scissors and some thread and a needle. She put up a picture of Lady Wifi on her computer, so the two of them could use as reference.

"If you could start with her gloves, then I can work on her jump suit; that would be great." she said sitting down by the sewing machine.

Kurama nodded before getting to work on making the gloves.

The two sat in silence as they worked on the costume. It took them three hours before Marinette's alarm went off. Both teens jumped at the noise. Marinette yelped before grabbing her phone and turning it off. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the alarm.

"Um, I need to start getting ready for bed!" Marinette said with a shy smile.

Kurama blinked at the bluenette before giving her a smile. He put down the gloves, which were almost finished; by the body suit Marinette and been working on. If the two worked on the outfit for three hours every day, they would get it done in two more days. It would have taken Marinette maybe a week to do it on her own.

"Alright. Sleep well Marinette." Kurama said with a smile before heading down stairs.

Marinette let out a sigh.

"It was so nice of him to offer to help!" the red kwami said, coming out from her hiding spot.

Marinette turned to her kwami with a smile.

"Yeah...but now I have to get ready to patrol with Chat." She said before putting the costume parts away.

She had almost finished the bottom half of the jumpsuit. All she needed to do was work on the upper part and add a zipper in the back. Then all she would have left, after that would be the boots. She was going to ask the redhead to work on that for her after he was done with the gloves.

"Tikki transform me!" she said before turning off her lights and heading out from her balcony.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

See you all in the next one!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings** : See Chapter One.

 **Word Count:** 3,416 **_(Purely Story)_**

 **A/N:** So I ended up getting caught up to this chapter. I don't have another chapter written after this one (hence there is no Next Chapter Preview) Luckily, I am off tomorrow and will be writing the next chapter...and hopefully more. I care that people aren't reviewing however, I will take it in stride. I am writing for the love of it. I love my story. I love the idea and I just want to share it with the rest of you. So just the fact (which I know by looking at the stats) that people are at least reading this story, makes my heart go a flutter *wide smile*. So I purromise that I will continue and finish this story. And I will do my absolute best to keep updating each day at midnight. So with that, enjoy!

 **Reviews:** No Reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

By the end of the week, the two had finished Alya's costume and were almost done with Nino's. It was harder to make. However, Marinette showed the redhead her ingenuity by using some swimmies, usually used for little kids to float in the pool. She got different sizes and was planning on painting each one the different colors that were on the Bubbler's outfit.

The next outfit she was going to make was Kurama's. He had changed his from Guitar Villain to the Illvistartor. However, instead of having his red hair short or cut like the Illvistrators, he decided to leave it long. Marinette liked the idea and so did Alya and Nino.

Soon the two weeks were up and it was time for two week holiday.

Adrien had not been looking forward to it. He knew his entire time would be spent doing photo shoots. His father had been working on a new fashion line and wanted to have the it out right after All Saint's Day.

Kuwabara was sad to hear this. He really wanted to spend some time with the blonde. However, he decided to spend it with his cat.

Marinette and Kurama worked on the rest of the costumes during the entire holiday. There were a few family outings of going out to eat or even go to the zoo as a family. However, the redhead and the bluenette spent more of their time together.

It wasn't until the week before Halloween when they had finished all of the costumes. Alya and Nino loved theirs and were surprised that they fit! Even without being used as mannequins for measurements.

Kurama had fallen even more in love with the bluenette. He discovered so much over the time he spent with her. He found something new about her every day. She was just amazing.

"Shuichi?"

The redhead didn't realize he had been looking at the bluenette. She was giving him a curious look. He smiled at her.

"Yes Marinette?"

The bluenette hesitated. She didn't know what to say. She had noticed the looks the redhead would give her. How he would just stare at her with a dreamy smile on his thin lips. She didn't mind. However, she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Marinette had found herself in love with the redhead. Adrien was just a close friend. Tho a small part of her heart still clung to the blonde. It just didn't want to fully let him go. But the rest of her heart was filled with the redhead. She couldn't help it.

"Well..." she started.

She really didn't know what to say. There really was so much she wanted to say. But she didn't have the courage to tell him her feelings. It was times like these she wished she was Ladybug.

Ladybug wouldn't have been scared to share her feelings. Ladybug would have been bold enough to look into those emerald eyes. Ladybug would have demanded the redhead to kiss her, or she would kiss him herself.

Just that thought made Marinette blush.

"Never mind." she said before turning around and going back to her dad's jacket.

Kurama was sitting in her room, just to keep her company he had told her. She didn't mind the company.

Kurama gave her a warm smile before going back to reading the mystery book he had brought with him. However, he found himself not being able to focus on it. His emerald eyes wandered back to look at the bluenette.

Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she carefully threaded the black thread threw the needle. She gave a grin when she was able to do it, before picking up the button that had fallen off.

"Oi!"

Both teens jumped and turned towards the trap door that lead to the rest of the house.

Kuwabara was standing there, holding up the trap door.

"Do you guys wanna go out for a bit?"

Kuwabara didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Adrien since the holiday started. He got a couple texts here and there but he found it nerve racking. There hadn't even been any akuma attacks either. It seemed even bad guys took holidays.

But what didn't help was Kurama had spent most of his time with Marinette. Kuwabara really had no one to hang out with. He had tried to hang with Nino but had cancelled a couple of times because of dates with Alya. It made the carrot top feel very lonely. Even his cat couldn't cheer him up.

The only thing that helped him was Yusuke calling him. He would even call at a decent time, like six pm. However, most of the time the two would just stay on the phone talking about old cases; obviously not the Chapter Black one. Neither had anything new to talk about. So after the first week of the holiday, Yusuke cut down his calling from everyday to every three to four days.

Yusuke hadn't called the carrot top in three days so Kuwabara was seriously bored.

Marinette and Kurama felt a bit bad for the carrot top. If he wasn't talking to Yusuke or playing with his cat, he was sleeping. Kurama felt even worse than the bluenette. The redhead had invited Kuwabara to Paris and hadn't spent any time with the carrot top. He had been so fascinated with the bluenette. She had taken up all of his time and thoughts.

"That sounds like a great idea." Marinette said putting down the suit.

Kurama smiled at the bluenette.

Kuwabara's face lite up.

"We do ya wanna go?" he said, coming up into her room.

Both the bluenette and redhead turned to face the excited looking carrot top. Kurama couldn't help the smile on his thin lips.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Marinette asked.

She hoped he didn't say the park. There was only so many times you could go there.

Kuwabara stood there in thought.

"Why not the Grand Palais? I heard about it from Rien. He said the Mona Lisa is there?" the carrot top said with a grin.

He wasn't much of an art fan or anything. However, he figured it would be better than sleeping away another day. He was getting tired of sleeping; as ironic as it sounded.

Kurama's smile widened.

"That's a wonderful idea. I haven't gone, tho I have been planning on it."

Marinette smiled with a nod.

"Then let's go." she said standing up and stretching.

Kurama also stood up before heading towards the trap door. Kuwabara grinned before exiting the bluenette's room. He couldn't wait to do something else on the holiday. Marinette was right behind the two boys.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

"One more!"

The blonde sighed before forcing another smile on his face while changing his position. He had been taking photos in the Champ de Mars since seven o'clock that morning. He was sick of the flash of the camera. He was sick of being moved across the beautiful landscape underneath the Eiffel Tower. He was so hungry he felt as if he would eat off his own arm.

"Alright, that's it!"

Adrien let out a relieved smile before turning to his body guard. It looked like the blonde's body guard had enough of the photo shoot as much as he had. The two began to head back to the street. The bodyguard left to get the limo from a nearby parking lot.

Adrien stood there and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't have anything else for that day. He was so happy but felt so exhausted. He had been sleeping away his entire holiday. Well, when he wasn't at a photoshoot.

"Adrien?"

The blonde blinked before turning to the voice. It sounded so familiar. His green eyes blinked for a moment before they recognized the three walking towards him. His face brightened at seeing them.

"Hey!" he shouted back with a wave.

"Rien, what are you doin' here?" Kuwabara asked as he was the first to reach the blonde.

His face was bright and had a huge grin on his lips. Adrien reflected the grin.

"I just got done a photoshoot. What are you all doing here?" the blonde asked, looking at Kuwabara for a moment before turning to both Marinette and Kurama.

Kurama glanced towards Kuwabara. He wasn't sure if the carrot top had planned this. That he had known before hand that the blonde would be here.

"So what are you doing now that you are done?" the bluenette asked.

She also found it weird that the blonde was there. Although, he just chalked it up to coincidence.

"I'm actually free for the rest of the day." Adrien said, his smile growing brighter.

Kuwabara felt his heart flutter at the smile. Oh how he missed the blonde's smiles. It had been too hard to not hang out with the blonde.

"Did ya wanna join us?" Kuwabara asked, his brown eyes having a pleading look to them.

Adrien felt his heart skip at the look. He wanted to say yes.

It was here that the bodyguard pulled up in the limo. Adrien frowned. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hang out with the three, even the redhead. He really wanted to become friends with the redhead. Not to mention figure out why he didn't like Adrien.

Adrien knocked on the window of the limo. It rolled down and his bodyguard gave the blonde a look.

"I know. I'm going to ask Nathalie but could you just wait for a moment?" Adrien asked his bodyguard.

He gave the blonde a look before letting out a grunt. Adrien smiled. Apparently the grunt was a good grunt. Adrien pulled out his phone and took a step to the side.

Kurama frowned. He didn't want the blonde to join them. He didn't want Kuwabara to be spending any time with the blonde. He didn't want Marinette to be near him either. He didn't know what his feelings were towards either of the two. He wasn't even sure how Marinette felt towards the blonde, let alone himself. He was hoping the bluenette didn't like the blonde anymore.

Adrien came back to them with a wide smile on his face.

"I can stay out until five o'clock!" Adrien said, his heart fluttering with happiness.

He didn't know what was going on with his father lately, but he truly loved the fact he was giving the blonde so much more freedom. However, he wasn't going to complain.

Marinette was happy the blonde was joining them. Oddly enough, it wasn't for her. She actually found her crush was only that. Just a crush. After spending so much time with the redhead, she found herself more than smitten with him.

No. She was happy the blonde was joining them was because Kuwabara needed him. She had really gave up on Adrien when she saw how happy the two made each other. It was obvious the two might love each other and who was she to step between them? She had been taken it much better than even she thought. However, the bluenette figured it was because of the redhead. He didn't replace the blonde. Adrien would still have some of her heart. However, the rest of her belonged to Shuichi.

Kurama had to push back the frown that wanted to cross his thin lips. He really didn't want the blonde joining them. However, the reason he didn't frown was to see the joy that filled his friend's face.

Kuwabara was just so happy and felt like hugging the blonde. He almost did. His arms went out however he stopped before quickly turning it to a fist bump. His face flushed however his grin never left his face.

Adrien blinked. He could of sworn it looked like the carrot top was going to hug him. He flushed at the thought. However, he shook his head before returning the fist bump to the carrot top.

"So we were planning on going to the Eiffel Tower." Marinette said with a warm smile.

Adrien turned to Marinette with his own smile.

"I haven't been in the Eiffel Tower in a while." he said before lowering his head in thought.

"I wonder if he still works here..." he mumbled before turning to where the ticket booth was.

The line wasn't as bad as it could have been. However, there weren't as many tourists this time of the year. Not to mention most of the people were hanging out in the Champ de Mars. It was a popular place to have a picnic.

Before anyone could ask him who, the blonde headed off towards one of the ticket booths. The three followed close behind him.

Adrien approached the ticket booth, which only had one person in line. By the time the blonde reached the booth, the customer was already heading to the lift. Adrien went up to the window before a smile crossed his lips.

"Rick!"

Ocean blue eyes blinked before a smile crossed the slight tan teen's face. His hair was a dark brown that was short and shaggy looking. He looked at the blonde from behind the desk at the booth.

"Adrien!" he said before poking his hand through the window and gave the blonde a fist bump.

"It's been a while!"

"Yes it has! Wasn't it last year at my father's annual Christmas party?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah! So how have you been doing? I haven't seen you at Gabriel's Studio."

"Yeah," Adrien said rubbing the back of his head. "Father has been keeping me busy doing photoshoots. Not to mention school takes up my time."

The blonde felt a bit bad. Rick was his only friends who also did modeling for his father. Most of the other models didn't like him because his father owned the company. Rick didn't think like the other models who felt Adrien was only a model because of this father. Sure, that was basically true. However, Rick felt Adrien would have been a model with or with out his father.

"That's true." he said before noticing the rest of the group.

"So I'm assuming friends from school?"

"Oh yeah." Adrien said before moving to the side.

"This is Marinette," he said pointing to the bluenette.

"Hi." she said with a wave.

"Shuichi." Adrien said with a soft smile at the redhead.

Kurama had a smile that could make any girl faint.

"Nice to meet you." the redhead said.

"And this is Kuwabara." Adrien said, his smile growing wide.

"Sup." Kuwabara said with a nod.

"This is Rick. He's my modeling friend." Adrien said with a wide smile.

"Hey." Rick said with a warm smile.

"We have to hang out sometime!" Rick added before printing out some tickets.

Adrien's eyes widened before turning to the brunette.

"What..."

"Just take it." Rick said with a wink.

Adrien blinked before smiling. He took the four tickets from the teen's hands.

"Thank you."

"Just don't be a stranger." Rick said with a smile.

Adrien gave him one back before stepping to the side.

"Thank you." Kuwabara said to Rick, a smile on his face.

Rick gave the carrot top a wide smile back.

"Any friend of Adrien's is a friend of mine." he said before turning to a customer that had gotten in line. "How many?"

The four went towards the entrance that was next to the ticket booth. Kuwabara looked around and saw it was just stairs.

"What, I thought there was lifts to get up to the top?" Kuwabara said a bit confused.

"Yes, but they are over there." Adrien said, pointing over to a very long line.

Kuwabara sweat dropped before turning back to the stairway.

"I don't want to ask but..." the carrot top began to ask.

"There are over 300 steps from here to the first level. And then 704 steps from the first to the second level." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"No flippin' way!" Kuwabara said, his eyes widening.

"Didn't you say needed to get back into shape." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like do a coupla laps around the park. Not climb the freakin' Eiffel Tower like King Kong!" Kuwabara growled.

The three laughed at him.

"It's not so bad. Actually, the lift goes right past the first floor. Sure you can get to it from the second floor; only by the staircase tho. However, there are a lot of things to do on the first floor." Adrien said with a warm smile.

Kuwabara blinked at the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Marinette said with a nod, confirming with the blonde.

"Only a few people know of it actually, which is a shame. The fact they don't want to walk back down to the first floor makes a lot of people miss the awesome things. It has a little museum of how the Eiffel Tower was built, a gift shop, and a Buffet. Not to mention,the Jules Verne Restaurant. It's named after the famous sci fi writer!" Marinette said, her blue eyes showing her excitement.

It really had been a long time since she had visited the monument. However, it was a bit too expensive; for a high school student without a job.

"Really?!" Kuwabara said as his eyes widened.

"Also, there is a section on the first floor where you can walk on a see through floor." Adrien added with a wide grin.

"Well let's go!" Kuwabara said before heading towards the stairway.

The three laughed at him again before following behind him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Are ya sure this is safe?" Kuwabara asked as he stood off to the side, looking down.

You could see through the floor! People walking right underneath you! It had a bit of a vertigo effect.

"It's safe, I promise." Adrien said from his spot on the see through floor.

Kuwabara gulped before cautiously taking a step onto the floor.

Adrien found it completely adorable yet funny at the same time. Kuwabara had faced akumas, he had stood up against Chloe, heck he shook his father's hand! However, here he was more scared of a see through floor then any of those. Well, Chloe wasn't that scary but still.

In the carrot top's defense, it was a bit nerve racking the first time you stood on the floor. So he really couldn't blame the guy.

Kurama stood next to Marinette. The two looked down below them. Marinette had been to the Eiffel tower plenty of times. However, she didn't really realize how beautiful the view was; despite the threat of falling to your death. However, it was safe. It was strong, even tho it didn't seem like it.

"See?"

Kurama and Marinette turned to see Kuwabara standing next to Adrien. The blonde had a smile on his lips, although it was more of an amused smile.

Kuwabara had been staring straight ahead as he walked to the blonde. So now he was looking into the green eyes and couldn't seem to look away.

Adrien looked back.

The two stood there for a moment before they both blinked at the realization they had stared too long. Both looked away, with blushes on their faces.

Kuwabara looked down and his eyes widened. His mouth dropped before he dropped to the ground on all fours. This action made Adrien jump.

"This is so flippin' awesome!" Kuwabara said as he watched some people walk below him.

The blonde blinked at him before laughing. The carrot top looked so cute at how in awe he was at the sight.

Kurama shook his head with a smile.

Marinette giggled behind her hand.

However, the moment was broken when the Eiffel tower shook.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before he shot up. His body went stiff and he could feel that evil presence.

"Crap..." he said before screams could be heard from one of the lifts.

* * *

There is no Next Chapter Preview. Sorry about the cliff hanger however, it felt right to end it right here.

See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
